A New Light
by ItsHardlyRaining
Summary: Jacob Black realizes he made a mistake and accepts Bella and Edward's relationship. Upon his return home he goes to Bella's wedding, while there he meets someone new, but while a new love blossoms will another be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the first chapter of my Jacob Fanfic, so far its my first on here. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters. But Stephenie Meyer does own them.

* * *

****Chapter One: Realization**

Miserable. About 150 miles from La Push and I was still miserable. I mean, an invitation to their wedding? That filthy bloodsucker knows what he is doing, he is trying to make me feel this way. Yeah he knew that would drive me insane. That heartless, cold, stupid son of a bit—

Aw, who am I kidding, the guy is a freakin' angel. The whole time I had the injury from our little "war" he was there by my bed, along with his leader helping me recover. Even though I was after his girl and tried to make him feel as miserable as possible he was still there. He deserves Bella, and me realizing this is probably what made me jet out of there. I lost her.

I had stopped at this point, stopped running that is. I knew running away wasn't the answer, its just I couldn't deal with all those thoughts of my pack going on in my head, good thing Sam told them to leave me alone. Stupid, again I was being stupid; I have done a lot of stupid reckless things the past year or so. And I know exactly why. Love.

Why is it that it has to be so damn hard? Bella, my first love, maybe my only love, just picturing her made me feel warmer inside already, although it was freezing and pouring rain at the moment. I can't believe I did all those things to her, turning her into Charlie for riding the motorcycles, knowing he would freak. Then making her kiss me, I mean COME ONE JAKE knock some sense into yourself. Great now I'm talking to myself. I'm a mess, and I might as well start trying to fix that. It's been only three days, and I'm starving. Man what I wouldn't give for a burger right now. Plus this rain is coming down so hard I can even feel it through my thick fur. And I smell bad, and I really want a shower. Well I've got no reason to keep running from all of this, I'm just gonna go back and deal with my problems like a real man.

I sniffed around until I could figure out which way was south, then I started to run that way. Might as well alert the pack that I'm heading home. I thought deeply and tried to connect with my pack more than a hundred miles away.

_"Anyone at home?"_I thought in my mind laughing at myself as I did, someone had to be on patrol.

_"JAKE?!?"_Anothe_r _voice shouted excitedly in my mind, man this is weird sometimes.

_"Yeah Paul __its__ me, listen I'm heading home, do me a favor and let the guys know?" _I asked hopefully just getting a quick okay and goodbye, oh but we know that life is not THAT easy here in the world of Jacob Black.

"_Wait Jake's coming back_?" A female voice asked in my mind. Of course Leah already knew, she can read my mind I mean come on….but of course, girls, making life more complicated.

"_Yeah I am Leah, so let the others no, and do me a favor, no mind contact with me until I get home alright? I really need a little bit more time to think for myself_." I asked hopefully, and it was true I did need some time to myself in my own head.

"_Sure thing Jacob, just as long as your coming back, right Leah_?" Paul answered back.

"_Um, yeah I won't bug into your thoughts until you get here_." Leah replied unhappily, probably disappointed she isn't getting in on the gossip between me and Bella.

"_Alright see you in __a couple __day__s__ or so then_" I said, hoping that I will be able to make it within that timeframe, and hoping that they have tried to ignore my thoughts. It shouldn't really be a problem to make it back within that time with my long wolf legs. Plus I just slept this morning so I am full of energy to burn off.

I ran for about 20 or so miles then stopped for a water break at a nearby pond. I looked in the water and saw the reflection of a massive wolf. Sometimes I still can't believe that those eyes are my own staring back at me, or that those long ears and massive snout belong to me. I still can't believe I'm not that normal kid I was two years ago. I've changed so much sometimes I don't even recognize what I'm doing. When I get home I need to be a happier Jacob, a nicer Jacob, just like the old one. No matter what it takes, when I get home, I will find myself again.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well hope you enjoyed and please review I always like to know if I am doing good or did something wrong, next update might not be for a few days, I just might now have the chance to get on for a few days. Thanks so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter two, the real story will start in the next couple of chapters, not sure when the next update will come. Thanks for reading**

Chapter Two: An Apology (maybe more)

Two days later I found myself in none other than forks Washington staring at the house of the girl I loved. Not quite sure if that was past tense or not yet. I had gotten back this morning and said hi to my dad and the others before cleaning myself up, tying some jeans to my leg and heading on over here.

I transformed back into my human form and glanced at the driveway while I let the rain drip down my face. The red truck I had built up for my dad and we had given to Charlie for Bella was parked there. What a piece of junk, I don't know how she drives it, the top speed it can get is around 65 mph, and what kind of rush is that? Well its good for her, knowing her she would drive it off a cliff or something if she was going too fast.

I had chosen a good time, looks like her bloodsucker wasn't around at the moment, and they are usually attached at the hip. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there either, probably at work. So in a few short strides I found myself at the top of their steps, taping on the door lightly with my knuckles. A couple of seconds later the door creaked open and there she was.

"Oh my God! Jacob!" she screamed as she reached up to pull me into a hug. Well, actually more of jumped to reach up to the top of my 6'5 frame.

"Hey Bells" I said as I pulled out one of my famous bear hugs, ugh, even though she smelt horrible. I guess I just missed the bloodsucker by a few minutes because she reeked of vampire.

"Jake where have you been? I called like 80 times and you weren't there, Billy just said you were out of town and for me not to worry about it, but of course you know me I was. Where did you go? Are you okay? Like I said I was really wor"—

"Bella? You done yet?" I cut her off, might as well save her the trouble, " I was just out on a…run of sorts and I'm fine, just needed some time to myself for once, and um can I come in?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sure thing, come on in. So how was your run exactly? Everything clear in that big head of yours?" she joked as we sat down on the living room couch.

"Yeah I think so, I got a lot of good ideas from it too. And I figured out a lot of things I had to do. A lot of them involved you actually." I shifted uncomfortably on the couch as I went on. "Bella, I need to apologize for what I've done, well some of them. I was being irresponsible; I mean turning you into Charlie, and forcing you to…kiss me. I think we both know that isn't the real me. I was in love, and didn't know how to deal with it. I knew I wouldn't win you and I think that drove me crazy, but now I realized that if anyone deserves you its that bloodsuc—I mean Edward." I corrected myself just in time, " He is a great guy, and I'm sure if we were both actual humans maybe we would even be friends. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you Bella and that's ok with me. So all in all I am happy for you and Edward, and the whole marriage thing." I glanced up to see if anything was making sense to her.

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry too, I wasn't exactly the best the past couple month's either , and I'm so happy that you are okay with me and Edward's marriage, I really love him, and he feels the same way. I'm just sorry that things had to turn out like they did." She was tearing up by the end and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Its not your fault Bella, at all. Love is a weird thing and no one can help what happens. Its all in the past now right? We don't need to worry about it now, and we both know it could have never worked, the whole imprinting thing. I'm more than happy to be your friend, as long as you…need it." But I knew she wouldn't need it much longer, after the wedding she's going to become one of them, and gone maybe forever. Who knows after the wedding when I will see her again.

"Yeah I guess, and of course I want you as my friend." I pulled her into another hug and this time ignored the vampire scent as much as possible. Who knows how many more hugs I will get. I decided to go onto a new topic, maybe a less depressing one for her. "So, um, when's the wedding again?"

"What, didn't you get the invitation?"

"Well, here's the thing, I sort of…maybe…ripped it to shreds in a fit of rage.." I trailed off, embarrassed to have been so immature again.

"Oh well I forgot you haven't been around Jake, we sent out new invitations. You see, Alice had a vision of a calendar with a new date, and umm hold on come with me." She flashed me a smile and let me upstairs to her bedroom.

As I followed her into her room I stopped short. I swear my heart skipped a beat. Jesus, on the wall there was a long flowing strapless white dress. Oh no, this is not good, I do not want to see that. It makes their marriage so real, and anyways isn't it a little early to get a wedding dress?

"Oh shoot I forgot to put that away, don't want to ruin it right?" She headed over to get the dress and put it away in her closet. She looked at me and asked, "Jake, you okay?"

I realized I was standing there like a complete goon in the doorway. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to answer. "Yeah I'm great, it's just, isn't it a little early to get the wedding dress or are you just getting a head start? Didn't the physic sister see a later date for the wedding?" I asked.

"Not exactly Jacob." She said as she handed me a new invitation. I looked at the elegant script on it and almost felt my legs start to go out from underneath me, but remembered to keep my cool. The date on the invitation said July 2nd, only about a week and a half away. Shit, this is not good, only a week and a half with Bella? Then she was gone? I couldn't deal with it, I went over to sit on her bed. "A week Bella? How the hell do you think your pulling a wedding together in a flipping week?"

I felt myself starting to shake, and a burning sensation run through my body. I need to keep my cool or else that bloodsucker won't let me anywhere near Bella. I took a deep breath before I waited for her to continue. She didn't, she just stood there staring at the ground. "Bella do you know what this means? I have one week with you. ONE WEEK! And then you will be gone. Bye. Bon voyage. Never seeing you again did that just not cross your mind at all?" I glared at her, I could feel the rage burning inside of me, I needed to revamp this situation or else I would do something very, very stupid.

I glanced at her again and she was crying. I didn't know what to say, words wouldn't come to my head. I had to get out of here. I can't see her this way, and I am getting too angry. "Bella, I…I have to go, I'll call you later I promise."

And with that I stormed down the stairs and out the front door, I turned and sprinted towards the woods, took my jeans off, ran and I jumped as I transformed into the monster I am. I sprinted back home full speed without looking back once.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it so far! Don't know when the next update will be, but hopefully I will be able to get it up soon. Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, the next chapter might be the wedding where the story really should start picking up! Please review it makes me feel better about writing. Even if you hated it! lol, thanks **

**Chapter Three: Flirting With the Enemy**

I knew I was being a real jerk when I just left her hanging there. I shouldn't have left her hanging like that, he would have never done that, maybe that's why he got her. Not me.

The minute I got into my small house I felt horrible. I waited a while and thought it through, talked it over to myself in my head what I was going to say to her. Talking to myself. Another skill picked up while on my "run". I decided after about 20 minutes or so I would give Bella a call.

I went out to the kitchen and picked up the phone. I dialed the number faster than I could think about it, mostly because last year I just called her so many times it will be forever engraved in my memory. It buzzed about three times until someone picked up, but when they did it wasn't Bella.

"Hello, Swan residence." I paused before speeking again, knowing very well who the smooth velvety male voice belonged to on the other end.

"Erm, hey is Bella around?" I asked, hopping he would just hand over the phone to her.

"Yes, but unfortunately she does not feel up to talking to you at the moment Jacob, but I assume she will call you when she is ready." Man that voice is so annoying, so smooth and he doesn't even stutter or mess up his words. Stupid, eloquent vampire.

"Look just tell her I called to apologize, for what um I did, and I'm really sorry to have made her feel that way." I tried to sound as sincere as I could.

"I told you Jacob, my love does not feel able to speak with you right now." Alright now this was just pissing me off. I bet its him telling her not to talk, I might as well head on over there and beat his little perfect attitude into the ground.

"Look here you bloodsuc—Edward….I am sorry, but just let me talk to her please? I made a mistake by overreacting I just need a quick conversation, then I will not bother her until I need to again." I half-pleaded, I needed to apologize so bad.

"What I said goes" answered Edward, "And Bella does not want to speak with you, she will call you shortly . Goodbye Jacob." He said before he hung up the phone. Well God dammit, how am I going to do this now?

Time to take some action I guess. The vampire leaves me no choice but to go over there right now. I decided to actually put more than a pair of jeans on this time. So I put on a black v-neck t-shirt and all I had for pants at the moment were my broken in jeans with oil stains all over them. I put on sneakers, grabbed the keys to the rabbit and headed out the door.

About fifteen minutes later I pulled up to the front of the Swan residence. I parked in the driveway and could already smell that he was there, and sure enough by the time I made it to the door there he was standing in the doorway. "Why hello there ice bucket, you won't mind stepping aside so I can talk toBella would you?" I asked, probably with a little more hate then I should of. This bloodsucker was making it hard for me to become nice again…

"Like I stated on the phone, Bella doesn't want to see you." I could tell by his voice he wasn't going to budge.

"Well I don't hear her saying that, maybe your just being a controlling freak again, making her do what you think is right." I retorted, trying not to let out the anger inside of me.

"Well now I can assure you I she said those words herself" as he said this he reached out for my shoulder to push me away from the door back to my car, but I took it as a threat, so I shoved it away and pulled my back my hand and formed a fist as I swung back around.

Just as I was about to connect with his jaw he moved swiftly to the side, dodging my attempted blow to his face completely. I stopped and realized how stupid I was being, punching Edward wouldn't make Bella want to see me anymore than she already does.

I took a step toward Edward and extended my hand for him to shake. "I'm sorry man, I was just frustrated with myself and taking it out on you, my fault."

He took my hand and shook it. "Its okay, I know how sometimes anger can get the best of you." He gave me a small smile as he said this.

"Yeah well sorry, for attempting to punch you, I'm sure Bella knows I'm here so, tell her when she wants to talk she can call." After that I turned away to walk down the steps when a sweet voice stopped me.

"Wait Jake, I'll talk to you, its okay Edward." Bella said.

"Really? Thanks Bella I've felt horrible ever since earlier today and—"

"Jake its fine, we can talk about it inside really, Edward do you mind coming back later?" she asked him.

"Sure thing my love, I'm supposed to help Emmett set up the new T.V anyway." He went down to simply kiss her but then he pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. Of course, I just happened to be right in front of them when he did this. I decided not to say a rude comment and keep my thoughts to myself. When he was done showing off he simply nodded to me and ran off through the woods. I turned to look at Bella who was blushing and still gasping for breath.

"So you wanted to talk?" she asked finally directing her attention back to me. I just nodded to her.

"Alright well then um, come in we can talk in the kitchen" she said as she moved out of the way and led me to the kitchen. I sat down and she did as well. I noticed there were plans all over the table. Wedding plans, I gulped.

"So doing some last minute planning?" I asked, smiling weakly.

"Yeah well, just finalizing on who the bridesmaids are and that sort of thing" she said looking at me without a smile. She must still be angry at me for earlier, I would be too.

"So does is this wedding for mythical creatures only or what?" I asked jokingly, trying to get her to laugh a bit.

It worked, she tried to hold it in but couldn't and we both laughed together before she answered. " No Jake this wedding will have both mythical creatures and normal humans."

"Well that's good, maybe it will be remotely normal after all"

"We both know, that anything involving me will not be normal." She joked.

"Well that's true, I do have a bet with Quil that you will trip at some point during the ceremony, maybe down the aisle. He says you won't, but obviously he doesn't know you well enough." I said half laughing she smiled and playfully smacked my shoulder. I decided it was enough fooling around and I should get on with the apology.

"Look Bella I'm sorry for my reaction before, I didn't want to get too angry and end up hurting you. Its just I wasn't prepared for that kind of news, you're my best friend I didn't want to lose you that fast." I said looking down at the floor.

" I know Jake I get it, I guess I was avoiding the fact that I'm going to be gone, leaving you Charlie and Renee. Its going to be hard." I could tell she was close to tears, but I guess its okay for her to cry in this situation.

"Look, just seeing your dress, and that invitation, it just all hit me. Bella it might not ever be the same between us. I may not see you for a very long time. The truth is I'm scared of losing you. I don't know what my life is going to be like without you."

When she didn't answer I looked up at her, she started crying and threw herself into me and gave me a hug. " I know Jake, I can't stop thinking about it either, but I will see you again I promise, even if it will be different. We will still be friends, I promise you." She kept crying into my shoulder and I just stood there, knowing I was going to lose my best friend was hard. I knew she cared about this guy more than anything and this was what she wanted.

I couldn't stop it, I just had to accept it and be happy for them. She looked up at me after a few minutes of silence. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Honestly, I'm thinking I need a new shirt." I joked. She just laughed and hit me again.

"Jesus Jake you really know how to ruin a moment" she said wiping her tears away.

"Well that's what I'm here for Bella,I better get going before Billy is worried that I ran off again." I said starting to head out the door.

"If you could wait for a moment Jacob, I wanted to talk with Bella for a quick second and then talk to you, if you don't mind." I hadn't even noticed Bella's fiancée walk in during that conversation.

"Um, sure I can wait around for a bit" I said, looking at Bella curiously. She looked just as confused as I was. "I'll just go wait in the living room." I said before heading across to the small couch in the living room and sitting down on it.

All I could hear was hushed whispers coming from the kitchen. I really had no idea what this was about. Why would he want to talk to Bella, and then talk to me? My thoughts raced but I could come up with no possible answer. I just had to wait and find out I guess.

After a couple more minutes Bella called me into the kitchen. I walked in and sat down across from her and Edward. " So what's going on?" Edward was the first to reply.

"Well we were discussing wedding plans actually, and I wanted to ask you if you would do something for me?"

"Um, sure what is it?" I asked looking back and forth between both of them, trying to get a feel for where this conversation was going.

"Well Jacob, usually it is customary for a groom to have a brother of the bride as one of his groomsmen, and since Bella doesn't have one, you are the closest thing to it. So would you like to be one of my groomsmen?"

Whoa. I was not expecting this, I was at a loss I didn't know what to say. "What? Why would you want that? Don't you hate me or something?" I blurted out.

"Well at one point you were not my favorite person, but I did hear some of your speech just now, and I realize how hard this is for you. And I'm the one who is taking your best friend from you. So I would like you to part of this wedding." He said, looking very sincere as he did. "And so far I only have two groomsmen and Bella will have three bridesmaids, so it will be even now"

" Well, of course I accept thanks Edward, it should be…fun." I said, shaking his hand. " But I should go, later Bells, bye Edward." And with that I walked out the door, not quite knowing if this was a good idea or not.

* * *

**Next chapter should be coming soon! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omg soo sorry for the wait, its just been really busy lately and didn't have time to get this up. Sorry if this chapter sucks too it is definately not my best. Plus its really short. But I already got a start on Chp 5 so hopefully that will be up soon. Sorry again, Please Review!!**Chapter 4

* * *

Wow, this blood sucker is making it extremely hard for me to hate him. This is ridiculous, first asking me to be a groomsman, then offering to pay for the tux rentals. I really wanted to find a reason for Bella not to marry this guy, but so far I've got nothing.

Now he is paying for my tux and shoes, which is good because me and Billy can't even afford a pair of trainers right now. He wasn't too happy about me being in the wedding, but I explained and he should keep his mouth shut for now.

The week practically flew by, and pretty soon it was the day before the wedding. I was sitting in my room throwing a ball against the wall when I heard the phone ring. I ran out to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey Jake, look I'm going to have everyone over here tonight to go over the general wedding plans, you think you can make it?" Bella asked.

"Yeah sure I will be there, what time?"

"Um, probably 6:30 or so, see you then" she said and then hung up the phone.

When 6:30 finally came around I got in my car and drove to Bella's, yet again the place reaked of vampire, considering I think their whole clan was there. Again I was doubting whether or not this whole wedding thing with me included was a good idea.

I stepped in the doorway to find five vampires and one soon be vampire sitting in the kitchen laughing and chatting. They looked picture perfect, and as much as it pained me I had to be happy for Bella. They all turned to look at me when I came in. _"Ok, think Jacob you went over the names already_" I thought to myself. I decided to go more simple.

"Hey" I said staring at them all.

"Hey Jake!" said bella, "You remember everyone" she said looking around the room.

"Erm, yeah sure of course I do" I half-lied as my eyes scanned the room.

"Right well Jacob we are just going over who is to walk down the aisle with who, what order the exit is in etc." Edward said as he came over to shake my hand.

"Sounds like a great time to me" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

I sat around the table with them as we went over the plans. It was all pretty simple and traditional. Edward would walk down with Esme first. Then he would wait there, followed by the big one with the booming laugh and the hot blonde. Then there would be shortstop over there with the quiet male. I do know their names, I just like to call them that. After those two go it will be me and Bella's friend Angela, who apparently isn't here tonight.

"Wait so she's not here but she will be tomorrow right?" I asked, "I mean she isn't skipping out or anything?"

"No Jake she just had last minute stuff to do I think, plus it wasn't such a good idea to have her around with all these vampires." She answered.

"Oh that's true." I said, feeling stupid after.

"We actually all need to go and hunt anyway Bella" added Alice, as everyone stood up to leave.

"Oh okay, see you guys tomorrow" she said as she hugged them all goodbye

"Actually Jacob could I have a word with you?" asked Edward.

"uh, sure" I said as he led me into the other room.

"Well as you know I am marrying Bella tomorrow, and you know I am going to have to turn her." He started as we sat down. "But I don't think we are going to do it until the end of summer."

"Well that's good.." I really didn't know what to say.

"Yes but you see when I do, we will be going away and she won't be well enough to come back here, plus we will be needing a change of scenery anyway. But Jacob I want to send you letters of her progress, until she is ready to write them herself. Just so you know how she is doing. I know you care about her very much." He said looking up at me.

At this point I was speechless, this guy was great for her. I decided right then and there, that I was okay with this wedding. And maybe there is someone else out there for me after all.

"Thank you so much Edward that would mean a lot to me. I have been going crazy about thinking that I would never see her again." I wrote down my address on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"It is the least I can do Jacob, thank you for understanding" With that he was out the door. I hugged Bella goodbye and went home, wanting a good nights sleep before the big day tommrow.

* * *

**Again please review sorry for how short it is!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Sorry if i took awhile again updating, and i feel like these chapters are sort of slow paced, but they should be speeding up. Please Review!!**

**Also I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 5: Houston We Have a Problem

Well the big day had finally arrived. And I was nervous. Not so much for myself, but more for Bella and Edward. A lot of stuff could go wrong and I'm just hoping it won't. Wedding should be at two o'clock, in underneath a huge tent in a clearing by the Cullen's house. Its going to be a perfect cloudy day with no rain for the outdoor reception. Of course this was all thanks to the Alice.

Around twelve or so Bella gave me a call telling me to head over to the cullen's as soon as I could to see if they needed any help, so I hopped in my car and headed on over.

When I arrived at the Cullen's house I had to change into my suit. Edward kindly let me use his room, so I went in and got changed. After pulling on my black tux and finishing it off with a navy blue tie like all the other groomsmen had, I looked in the mirror. My hair was cropped short with a little bit of styling for the occasion. My tie needed to be straightened but other than that. I looked damn good.

I laughed to myself about how ridiculous I was being when I heard a knock at the door. I turned to see who it was and was stunned. She looked a lot better than me that's for sure.

"Hey Jake, wow I didn't recognize you with this much clothing on." Bella joked as she walked in the room, "Sorry well Alice told me to hide in here so Edward doesn't see me in the dress or something incredibly ridiculous." She laughed.

She looked beautiful in the gown. It was simple yet beautiful just like she is. It fit to her body at the top and had embroidering down to the waist, where it then flowed out with a train. "Wow Bells you look…great" I said.

"Well thanks Jake, it feels so weird about to get married to Edward and everything, but it feels…right you know? Like I am supposed to be doing this." She said staring out the window.

" I don't actually know that feeling Bella, but I will take your word on it" I laughed as I sat down on his bed. We both stared out the window in silence for a while. When finally a sweet sounding voice broke the silence in the doorway.

"Sorry if I am um…interrupting anything, its just Alice said you were in here Bella"

When I finally looked up to see who the voice belonged to I really was stunned. All of a sudden a rush of emotion hit me. She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She stood nervously in the doorway, she was about six feet tall, which is nothing compared to my height, she had light brown hair and brown eyes. I just stood there staring like an idiot at her when I finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh its fine Angela, this is Jacob you might remember him from the beach before or something I don't know" Bella said looking in between us, "Anyway he's the lucky guy taking you down the aisle today."

Angela walked over to me in her navy blue bridesmaid dress. She reached out her hand to shake mine shyly and said " Hi Jacob, very nice to meet you."

I just kept staring at her face, it was so beautiful I just wanted to reach my hand out and touch it. I gulped and realized that I had to say something. But the words wouldn't come into my head. I was speechless. I thought fast and decided I needed a good excuse to get out of there.

"I…erm…same here…I uh…Bathroom!" I stammered as I whipped around and ran into Edward's bathroom and shut the door.

Oh God I am such an idiot. I couldn't even get a sentence out? Not even a "Hi nice to meet you too"? Now I was terribly embarrassed, I just have never felt like that before. Just looking at her made my throat close up. I was drawn to her, it just felt like I needed to be next to her, with her, in anyway possible.

Then it hit me. The explanation to this extreme wave of emotion that had just overcome me. I think I had just imprinted, on Bella's best friend Angela. Just to make sure I needed to talk to Sam, but that would mean changing into my wolf form, but I just got my tux on. Oh God, now I have to go out to use the phone too. This was so embarrassing.

I pushed the door of the bathroom open and went back into Edward's bedroom. Bella was just staring at me and Angela was looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry about…that" I said, to both of them.

"Its fine Jake, but are you alright?" Bella asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I just need to call someone, think I could use the Cullen's phone?" I asked, but as soon as I did there was a knock at the door.

"Bella my I borrow Jacob for a while?" asked Edward through the door.

"Yeah sure thing Edward" she answered.

"Well guess I better get going. Be seeing you two later I guess" I said as I practically ran out the door. Once I was out of the room I closed the door and leaned back against it. "Man Cullen, you've got some good timing."

"Well yes Jacob, I believe you are forgetting about a certain skill I have, the reading minds one perhaps" he said as he smirked at me. "Oh and I almost forgot" he pulled out a sleek cell phone and handed it to me. "I assume you will be needing this." He said as he swiftly ran down the stairway.

"Yeah thanks, be right there." I said as I walked down to the other end of the hallway. I flicked open the phone and I dialed Sam's number. It rang four times before he answered.

"Hello?" Sam asked into the phone.

"Hey Sam its Jacob, and I think I have a bit of a situation."

"What? What did those filthy bloodsuckers do to you? I'll be right ove—"

"SAM!" I interrupted him, "Its nothing like that, it's a different type of situation."

"Oh, well then what is it?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Um what did it feel like when you first met Emily?" I asked.

"Where is this coming from Jake?" Sam asked sounding concerned.

"I don't know yet Sam just tell me!" I could feel my anger growing inside of me.

"Alright whatever you say. Well I remember all I could think about was how beautiful she was, and how I could barely stand up when I was around her, let alone talk to her. Then I remember my heart burning any moment I was away from her. Just natural Jacob, like I fit right beside her."

"Oh crap." Was all I could manage to say.

"What?" sam asked still curious.

"Sam I think I may have imprinted..."

"WHAT? On who?" he was practically screaming in my ear.

"Shh Sam, on Angela one of Bella's bridesmaids…and it's a human friend so we don't have to worry about that. I don't know for sure yet but from your description it seems like it." My mind was racing at this point I didn't know what to do. "Sam what the heck do I do? I mean how do you tell someone that you belong with them when you have not even known them for 5 minute?"

"Well first off Jake doing THAT would not be a very smooth thing to do," he continued "Second, just take it slow alright? You don't even know if its legit like you said. So just figure it out slowly, become friends first, then just play it out like you would any normal relationship for now got it?" he asked.

"Yeah , I got it, thanks Sam. Bye." And with that I snapped the phone shut and sunk down to the floor with my head in my hands. What the hell was I going to do? Maybe I should tell Bella. But its her wedding day I don't want to ruin it. I should figure it out on my own. Do what Sam said, and figure it out, I'm just hoping I can say a full phrase to her by the end of the day. I rested in the same spot deep in my thoughts, until something brought me out of it.

"Done with the phone Jacob?" a perfect male voice asked behind me. The voice had startled me so much that I jumped up with my fists out, ready to fend off any attacker.

When I saw it was Edward I just straightened out and handed him the phone. "Yeah well I'm sure you know all about it right?" I asked accusingly.

"Actually Jacob I decided not to listen in, you seemed quite preoccupied. I hope it is nothing serious." Oh, my God why did this guy have to be such a freakin' gentleman all the time?

"Yeah I hope so too." Was all I said, "I might go back up to your room, by the way man your bride looks beautiful" I said giving him a pat on the back.

"She always does" he said as I headed up the staircase. When I reached Edward's room I waited outside the door composing myself more before I went in. Finally I pushed open the door and went inside.

The were both sitting on the bed and talking and laughing when I went in. Bella again was the first to speak.

"Hey Jake, is everything alright?" she asked me concerned as usual. I just smiled back nervously at both of them.

"Yeah no I'm fine, um… how are you guys?" …Wow right about now I 'm wishing I was as smooth with the words as Edward was.

"We are good. I'm starting to get really nervous though" Bella replied, though I was barely listening, my mind wouldn't get off Angela, and how sweet she was looking out the window and how good she looked in that dress…

Whoa there Jake let's not get ahead of yourself here, at least pretend to be normal. Great I am still talking to myself. When will this ever end?

"So, um, this big thing is going to start in a while, is Charlie bouncing off the walls?" I asked, desperately making an attempt at conversation.

"Probably you know him, but he is doing a good job at keeping it down. For my sake of course, and Renee and Phil will be with him, so that should keep him distracted." We both laughed and Angela joined in nervously. All of a sudden there was another knock at the door. Bella told them to come in, and it was Alice.

"Bella I have to do the last minute touch ups then we can head up over there, and you will be coming with me, so Jacob would you be a dear and drive Angela up to the clearing?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah sure, that would be perfection." I said, wait what? That would be "perfection"? Oh man this is just getting worse and worse. Wasn't that line from the show friends? Oh dear God Angela will never like me this way.

Alice just looked at me strangely before nodding and taking Bella out of the room as she waved goodbye.

To my surprise Angela just laughed when I used the "perfection" line. And what a great sound her laugh was, I felt like I just wanted to record that and listen to it on repeat. I decided I should probably start some sort of converstation.

"So going down the aisle together? Should be fun." I joked.

"Oh yeah it should." She replied. She was so shy , it was sweet.

"You know you definitely didn't get that lucky with me over here"

"Oh yeah? Why do you think that?" she asked

"Well, I can't dance for my life, and don't we have to dance together?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I think we do." She answered. I took a chance to glace at the time, we should probably get going, even though I want to keep talking.

"So actually we should probably go" I stated, looking at her, again admiring how beautiful her light brown eyes were.

"Yeah that sounds good." She said as she smiled at me, but as she got up from the bed she tripped over the side of the bed. Just as she was falling I jumped up and caught her just in time. But when I did some sort of shock went through my arms. But it was a good one, I didn't know what it was, or whether she felt it either. I noticed that I was still holding her awkwardly in my arms and released her at once.

"Erm, sorry about that" I said scratching the back of my head and looking around.

"Oh its no problem, thanks for catching me." She half mumbled while blushing, that was bound to be embarrassing.

"Anytime" I said. But I bet she really didn't know how much I meant that.

* * *

Again Please review! i don't know when exactly the next chap will be up but hopefully soon.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**So its been a while, mostly because I didn't have time to update, and then the fact that my computers motherboard crashed. But with a new laptop in hand I will be updating much fater. I'm really really sorry for making you guys wait like a freakin year for this...Hope you keep reading! And Review please!****Chapter 6: Nice Day for a…Vampire wedding?**

* * *

When Angela and I finally made it back outside of the Cullen's we walked up to the car. In situations like this I decided to ask myself: What would Cullen do? I decided the simplest option would be to open the car door for her, but would that be too cheesy? Wow, I really needed to stop this, and just make up my mind with her already.

After the small debate in my head I moved in front of her to the car and opened the door for her, she just gave me a gorgeous smile and ducked down into the car. I went around to the other side, hopped in and turned the engine on. As I pulled out onto the road that led to where the ceremony was I decided to break the short silence.

"So this should be interesting right?" I asked glancing over at her, " I mean it's not every day you see two teenagers like Edward and Bella getting married. That is unless they are drunk and/or in Vegas." I joked, desperately trying to hear her laugh again.

Mission accomplished I thought to myself as she started to laugh in the seat next to me, it may have been an uncomfortable laugh, but it was great all the same.

"Yeah it should be interesting I mean, Bella is a good friend and her and Edward are going to college so far away." She said while she stared out the window. "Your only a Sophomore right now thought right? So you don't have to worry about this stuff just yet." She said looking back at me.

"Well technically I am a junior, and I don't know if college is really my thing, it's just me and my dad so even if I had the grades to go I probably wouldn't be able to go." I said, then realizing that this was way too much information to spill within the first five minutes of talking to someone. I'll just kick myself for that a little later.

"Oh, um well I'm sorry" she stammered out, clearly uncomfortable. I decided I should try to salvage the situation.

"Yeah but its really no big deal, since I really want to be a car mechanic I think. I just love the things." She looked back at me again and it was all I could do not to glace over and get lost in her eyes again. She looked interested too. A good sign.

"Oh really?" she asked, "So do you build like models or something?" I looked over at her to see if she was being serious. Turns out that she was.

"Ha" I scoffed. "Not unless you call this beautiful piece of machinery a model." I half laughed as I said this.

"Oh my God you built this?" she asked suddenly looking impressed.

"Um, well mostly, I put parts together, it is really no big deal, I mean I read a few books and here I am. With my very own automotive vehicle." I joked, and she laughed again.

We were nearing the clearing where the ceremony should take place, then it was back to the Cullen's for the reception. I really didn't want this ride to end, and I wanted to talk to her for a lot longer than a ten minute car ride. And after all this is the day about Bella and Edward. I just want some time with her is all. We rode in silence for a few more minutes before we pulled up to the clearing.

We both got out of the car and walked up to where chairs had been arranged in the grass, with a strip of white carpet between in to serve as the aisle. There were white flowers everywhere and above where Bella and Edward would soon be standing there was an arc of some sort of white flowers all around it. Alice and Rosalie really did a great job designing this thing, especially with the amount of time they had. There must have been a lot of sleepless nights. Pun intended.

As we walked up I saw that all of the groomsmen and everyone were on one side, and I couldn't see where Bella and them were, just as that thought past my mind though, Alice came behind us and pulled Angela away from me in the other direction.

"You need to come with me, we still have things to do." Alice said as she grabbed Angela by the arm. "Thanks for getting her here Jacob!"

"Um sure no problem." I answered back with as much enthusiasm as I could, I wasn't that happy that Angela would be with them now.

"We will see you before the ceremony" Alice said as she pulled Angela with her.

"Yeah bye Jake" Angela said as she turned and went with Alice. I smiled back at her and couldn't help thinking that she had called me Jake, the only other person who does that was…well Bella.

I turned around to go find Cullen and the rest of them. As I strode up to them they were all laughing. I hate to admit this, but I have become pretty fond of these guys. They weren't that bad after you got past that whole, us being mortal enemies thing.

"Hey wolf boy, ready for the show?" Emmett said to me as he patted me on the back.

"Yup, I think so, might be kind of boring though right? I mean weddings usually are."

"Yeah I'm hoping it is boring, the last thing Edward and Bella need is a complicated wedding ceremony." He added. "Plus Edward is way too excited for the big night tonight!" He said booming with laughter.

I winced, I really did not want to hear that, even if I am "over" Bella I still don't want to picture THAT happening.

"EMMETT"

I turned to see a very angry looking Edward making his way toward Emmett and I, I also noticed that his hands were balled into fists.

"Why you big sorry excuse for existence, I have every right in my mind to come over there and bash that face of yours into the ground!"

Let me rephrase that, an EXTRMELY angry Edward. Emmett just stared at his "brother" very amused that he made him this angry.

"Well Eddie I know you are nervous and all but no need to take it out on me. Every guy is nervous the first time."

"DO YOU NOT HAVE ONE RESPECTABLE BONE IN YOUR BODY?" Edward shouted back into his face, just when he looked like he was about to swing Carlisle came in.

"Boys, boys, boys I think we could save this argument for a later date. Now Edward, you know Emmett is just joking around." At this point Edward turned away from Emmett with an angry smirk. "And Emmett, I believe Rosalie already gave you the speech about you behaving yourself."

At this I saw Emmett wince and walk away, obviously changing his strategy. I laughed to myself, I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship. Edward laughed and nodded at me, obviously having read my thoughts.

Edward then turned around toward Emmett's direction and shouted "Oh yeah, and don't call me Eddie again, or else you know who will know about it!"

We both laughed and proceeded to discuss how the wedding should go when we heard Carlisle come up behind us.

"Well guys I hope you are ready because the wedding is about to start, lets gather all the wedding party together, shall we?"

We followed Carlisle over behind some trees to where the wedding party was meeting up before going up the aisle, we all lined up. First it would be Edward brought up by Carlisle and Esme, Emmett, then Jasper and finally me. Then would come Rosalie, Alice, Angela, then Bella and Charlie.

As the pianist started to play the guests turned around and looked at the aisle, everyone had ridiculous smiles on their faces. Edward made his way up, then Emmett, then Jasper. I did everything I could to make sure that I made it up the aisle without tripping, and I tried to remember to smile the whole time.

The music stopped and started up again as the girls started to come up the aisle. Rosalie of course was strikingly beautiful, I'm sure all the guys in the crowd were wishing they were Emmett. Then came Alice, who looked really great as well.

And here it came, the one person I most desperately wanted to see. And man did she look gorgeous. As she made her way down the aisle she had a nervous smile that I found extremely cute. I let my gaze linger from her gorgeous face down to her slender body, her navy blue dress looked amazing on her as she walked down the aisle. For a split second I let myself imagine that I was Edward right now and that Angela was my bride. I stopped myself I was getting way too ahead of myself.

I didn't know if she even liked me, now I'm picturing our wedding? I'm really jumping the gun here, but then again why wouldn't she like me? I consider myself an attractive kid.

As she reached the arc she flashed me a quick smile before standing next to Alice and Rosalie. I suddenly couldn't even think to why I would ever consider them attractive when they stand next to Angela.

I totally lost myself in my thoughts and became unaware of the wedding going on behind me, all that was in my mind was her, and that was enough for me.

I remained lost in my thoughts until I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and saw Carlisle. Now I didn't want to make a scene at the wedding so I simply whispered "Yes?"

"Jacob, there seems to be something going on in the woods behind the wedding" he whispered so softly I could barely hear it, and I'm a freakin' wolf I have great hearing.

"What kind of something?" I asked as I scanned the woods for some sort of hint to what the hell he was talking about.

"Well Jacob, looks like we have some uninvited guests and they are of…..your kind."

**Cliffhanger Much?? (Review!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter. Review! (Please?) C****hapter 7: Most complicated plan…..ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Most complicated plan…..ever?**

My eyes widened. Crap. "Which way?" I breathed.

"South end of the woods, I would say about a mile deep." Hey said, "Slip out I'll take your place, head for the cars then when your out of sight sprint to the woods"

"Got it" I whispered as I slipped out as subtly as I could. I walked to where the cars where and once out of sight broke into a dead sprint to the woods. I dodged trees until I was sure no one would ever see me, I shed myself of my tux and cursing at myself thinking about how long it will take to get that back on perfectly. I tied my pants to right leg with my tie and then I ran leaped into the air and transformed. I immediately sensed two from the pack nearby, and followed the sent .

I immediately tried to connect with them through my head but got no answer. Damn it, They must be in human form, nothing in my life would ever be that easy. I followed their sent for another half a mile then transformed back into human form and put on my pants as the two figures came into view.

"God Jake what kind of wedding is this?" A familiar voice joked. I looked up as a familiar short yet bulky figure came into view.

"Yeah Quil I think I read about those nudist weddings before, they are supposed to be all the rage. Funny I didn't know bloodsuckers where into that thing." Embry could barely contain his laughter, they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I just glared, the rage bubbling inside of me was already almost too much to handle, I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself before speaking.

"Alright do one of you two freaking morons want to explain why the hell I just took off a tux it took me forever to put on?!" I yelled.

Quil answered first "Well dude don't act so angry man, I mean we are here for you, Aren't we Em?"

"We sure are" Embry said as crossed his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean here for me?" I asked in utter confusion, "Is something wrong? Is Billy alright? What ? Spit it out guys!"

"Umm hey Jacob?" Quil said, "Remember that whole thing where you were IN LOVE WITH BELLA? The girl you were just about to let marry that bloodsucker? Ohh yeah and you ran away for because she was?"

I just stared at him blankly until Embry jumped in to elaborate.

"Well Jake, Me and Quil here have elaborated a very intense and complicated plan for you to get your girl back man!"

"Woooot!" Quil shouted as they both slapped five.

"Now," Embry continued " We may get hurt, and oh we may be killed even, but it will all be worth it, when we reunite you, Jacob, with your true love."

"Guys" I started. Only to be interrupted by Quil though.

"AND when I might be there dying on this small grassy knoll but I will look up, and the final glance I take will be that of you and Bella running off saftely into the distance with the sun…um…CASCADING down onto your shoulders…."

"GUYS!!" I shouted to get their attention. The both seemed to snap out of it.

"What?" Quil asked.

"Do you realize that you just sounded like some sick and twisted writer of a daily soap opera?" I laughed at how far they got into the whole thing. "Oh and one minor flaw in this "amazing" plan of yours, I'm not in love with Bella."

"Well what the hell?" Embry asked shocked.

"Yeah " Quil continued, "We make up this huge plan that took forever to plan out perfectly, and this is how you repay us? By not even being in love with the main part of the plan?"

I started to laugh at how ridiculous they were they both now were practically slumped over because their plan wouldn't get to be played out.

"Look guys, it was really really great of you to plan that out and all, and I'm pumped that you guys care so much about me being happy that you would break up a wedding, but I'm not in love with her. I was wrong before, she belongs with Edward."

"Who?" They both asked.

I sighed. "The bloodsucker."

"Ohhh"

"Also guys way to make me ditch the wedding I'm in. And also way to slack on your mind reading skills, Maybe if you paid attention you would know that I'm over Bella."

"Whatever" They both said, still disappointed that their major plan didn't work out.

"Well I have to get back guys, thanks again." I muttered.

"Well Quil, looks like plan B&B is a no go" Embry sighed as they started to walk off into the woods away from the wedding.

"Plan B&B?" I asked.

"Plan Beauty and the Beast." Quil answered, "Cheesy I know but we had no good time to come up with a decent title."

"Well anyway Jake if you have any other girl trouble, say like an actual you are in love with the girl and need to steal her from a bloodsucker situation ever again, you know our numbers. Actually you don't even need our numbers…" Embry said as they continued to walk away.

As I turned to transform back into my "beast" form a sudden thought struck me. I whipped around quickly.

"Hey Guys!" I called " What was your master plan anyway? Or would it take to long to explain?"

Quil turned around " Well about that, well since we didn't know exactly how we were going to storm a wedding and take out a coven of vampires without it being known that there are mythical creatures all over the place, we were going to have Embry here run in and object when the guy says that line"

At this I almost fell down laughing as I looked up at my two best friends, they were ridiculous.

"Alright alright" Quil shouted back as they started to go again "It isn't perfect but it might have worked, and it was complicated alright?"

"Sure Quil sure" I said still laughing " See you guys later and…Thanks." And then I transformed and was off again, hoping I didn't miss the chance to walk Angela down the aisle.

* * *

**I know random but just tht of it and said "Hey why not?" next chp won't be as quick on the updates tho... sorry in advance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this update took so long...again. I thought i'd be able to update before camp. Where even though i'm a counselor I still don't get to use the computer...bummer. **

**Anyway I read Breaking Dawn and ended up not liking the Jake/Nessie pairing. So I'm gonna keep on pretending that my story happens. Lol. Anyay hope you enjoy this, and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 8

I ran to where I had tossed my tux transformed and put it on as quickly as I could, and sprinted back to the clearing as fast as my human legs would take me. As I reached the wedding I noticed that all the chairs were empty and everyone was gone. Great, just great, I'm really going to have to get Quil and Embry back somehow.

I decided to go back to my car and get back to the reception before I miss that too. I patted my hands over my tux and ran them through my hair trying to fix up whatever I could. As I approached my car I finally looked up, and there she was. I was shocked to see her tall skinny figure leaning against the rabbit.

"Um , Hey" I said finally.

"Hey Jacob, gosh what happened to you, are you alright?" she asked as she came toward me her eyes full of concern.

Oh my God she was concerned! That means there are feelings, and feelings are good. But I do look pretty disheveled…any person could really be concerned by this. But at least I got something.

"No, no. I'm fine really." I said, still searching for a valid excuse.

"Yeah I was worried, Carlisle said there was something in the woods you needed to check out for them, that was really nice of you." She said smiling.

"Yeah well everything was fine," I said as I pulled open my door and hopped in my car "But couldn't you have found a ride? I mean you didn't have to wait for me."

"Well someone had to make sure you came back, plus Edward's dad said you would be back in no time. So."

I started the car and started to pull out of the clearing, I tried to go as fast as I could just so we would make it back in time.

"Well thanks then….for waiting I mean" I said glancing over at her, savoring every look I had at her face. She just nodded and smiled. I searched for the words to say something, but everything I ran through my mind just would either make me look stupid or it was just pointless. Jacob Black at a loss for words, this was a first.

As we pulled up I was disappointed in myself for not saying anything, I really should just be myself around her…and start that whole "friend" thing Sam was talking about.

We got out of the car and walked into the house where we were greeted by Edwards "mother" Esme. "Oh thank God your hear just in time for the dance, now you guys will go in after Jasper and Alice, and oh Jacob don't give me that look you'll do just fine, plus I'm sure Angela will have someone else to cut in for later. Its just one song, now go along." She gave us a smile and wheeled around into the kitchen, she 

had obviously seen the glare I gave her as soon as I heard the word "dance". And no just because there is a movie called _Dances with Wolves _doesn't mean that wolves are naturally good dancers, especially when you are 6'5.

"Well here we go" I said, "And I apologize in advance for any injuries that may be caused to your feet during this dance"

"Oh Jacob" she said as she laughed " You'll do fine, plus I'm not that fond of my feet anyway"

We both laughed as we walked through the kitchen and greeted Alice and Jasper, we heard the music start so that means Edward and Bella have already started their first dance, it was no music I've ever heard before, just some weirdo piano music Cullen probably thought was "romantic".

Then the moment of truth came, Emmett and Rosalie went in, then Alice and Jasper, now it was time for us. Angela looped her arm through mine and flashed me a smile, which did make this experience almost okay, but not quite.

We made it to the dance floor and she placed her hand on my shoulder and I put mine on her lower back, we put are other two hands together as I started to do a few steps. Okay so maybe this experience wasn't that all that terrible, I mean I did get a random excuse to be this close to her. She did smell spectacular by the way, some sort of flower or something.

We danced for what seemed like an hour, but I'm pretty sure it was only 20 seconds, I was still looking down at our feet and silently counting the steps in my head. I must have looked terrible compared to the Cullens. Damn vampires and their natural grace.

"Jesus, Cullen how long is this freaking song." I said to myself, even though I really didn't fully want to say that out loud.

"Dancing with me really all that terrible Jacob?" Angela asked jokingly.

"No, actually, with you it's almost bearable." I said laughing back.

"_Almost _bearable? That may be the greatest compliment I've ever received."

"Yeah" I said looking up at her face "Sorry I'm not as smooth as Edward is with the lines you know, we can't all read the dictionary looking for new fancy words to use in everyday life." She laughed a pretty hard at this one, and I tried not to focus on the steps so much anymore, but more her, and her laugh, and nothing else that was going on around us.

For the next couple minutes I didn't look down once, I was either staring at her face and smiling like a complete goon, or I was pretending to look around at the wedding pretending not to be creepy and staring at her. I did this, that is, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

My first reaction would be to whip around and ask this guy what his problem was, or why was he ruining my perfect moment, but I remembered that I had to keep my cool for once. When I turned around all I 

saw was this short asian looking kid staring up at me. "Ahem" he said looking up, because I had about a foot on this guy easy, "Would you mind if I um, cut in?" he asked.

First reaction: "HELLZ TO THE NO"

Yet my actual reaction was much more subtle. I just looked up at Angela to see if she actually wanted to, but the minute she saw this guy she had this smile on her face…it looked sort of familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Ben!" she said, releasing herself from my grip and over to him. Okay definitely not liking this guy. "Oh right," Angela said, beaming "Ben this is Jacob, Bella's friend, and Jacob this is Ben my boyfriend."

If someone ever had their heart ripped out and then stomped on, I'm pretty sure I would be able to relate right now. I was literally crushed. She had his arm around him and it sort of made me want to die. I wanted to say something to get out of this situation but my lips wouldn't move, any words from my brain were getting lost on the way to my mouth.

I shoot my head looked up at them and managed to mutter a "Yeah nice to meet you man" before I left, I think I might have shook his hand too, but at this point I'm really not sure. My world was spinning, I needed to get out of here, I needed space away from these people. I jetted into the hallway and up the stairs and into Edwards room.

I walked into the room shut the door and fell back against it. I slid down and rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. A boyfriend? Oh God, of course she has a boyfriend what am I talking about she's perfect. That wasn't some new relationship either, the way she smiled at him, that was full blown love. The way I used to look at Bella. I sat against the door, lost in my thoughts when I felt a knock, I shot up ran my hand through my hair and chocked out a "Who is it?"

"Jacob, are you alright in there?" an elegant voice sounded through the door.

"Yeah Cullen, I'm fine." I answered back, kind of rudely too but, I had something going on here.

He opened the door cautiously and came in. "So Jacob you want to tell me what is going on?" He asked, and to my surprise there was actual concern in his voice.

"You don't even need me to tell you Edward, just hack into my head why don't you?" I snapped.

"If that's what you wish, but I would rather hear it from you." I shot him a glare, "Alright, alright ." His face scrunched up a bit and he had a look of thoughtfulness on his face, his eyes widened by the end before he spoke. "Wow, that's a problem," Edward said. "But I must say I am quite…relieved."

I just stared at him. "What do you mean relieved?" I asked. "You mean over the fact that I am head over heels in love with a girl I met less than 2 hours ago? Or the fact that she is in love with some other guy."

"No, I'm not relieved for you Jacob, more for myself actually. You see I was quite worried you were still feeling something like that for Bella and had to storm out."

"Well no more worries there." I said sitting down on the bed and staring into the woods. He crossed the room and sat down next to me.

"You know," he said "I've been sitting in this very position on various different occasions thinking about Bella"

"Really like when?" I asked. He stared out into the immense trees for a while before answering me, and I stared too.

"Well for once, when I thought I was going to either kill her , or run away, which I actually did for a while." He paused as I waited for him to continue. I really hadn't even looked at him that much the whole day, I had other things to deal with. Bella really did score herself a good looking guy…well vampire. I mean I'm no expert on hot guys, but this guy really could score any girl he wanted. His tux was of course all perfectly clean and perfectly put together, no creases or missed buttons here. While I was sitting here, in a dirt covered wrinkled mess that used to be a nice tux.

"Then of course" he continued "When you came into the picture, and I had forbidden her to see you and she didn't stop, I sat here to try and rethink my strategy." He turned to me and chuckled a bit. "Looks like it worked." He said as he stared at his ring.

"You know what Cullen? You aren't half bad after all, you know other than that whole bloodsucker thing." I joked.

"Yes Jacob and other than that whole fleas thing, your sort of alright yourself." We both laughed at each other but it ended quickly. Edward looked at the clock and noticed that he would probably be reported missing at his own wedding if he didn't get downstairs fast. He got up and went toward the door. "But Jacob I hope you do know, that I will catch up with you later to talk about your little problem." He smiled and turned out the door, closing it behind him.

Well at least I might have someone to consult on my little problem. But, at this point I really didn't know what I could do. She already had a boyfriend, and that smile she gave him, was the same smile I would want her to give me. Of course she had a boyfriend though, she was gorgeous, and smart, and really nice.

Maybe I could just wait for them to brake up, talk to Bella about him and get the inside stuff about them. Maybe they aren't even that serious and I'm just over thinking it. Hopefully. I mean I really can't do anything about this right now, she's only known me a few hours! And now I'm expecting her to just fall in love with me… I was being ridiculous.

Well for right now I guess I'm just going to have to fix my tux and my hair, go down to that wedding, and just act as normal as possible.

I really don't think this is going to go well but, I'm going to be with her, no matter what it takes.


	9. Chapter 9

**So thanks to everyone who has written a review. Here is chapter 9, hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Oh Angela and Ben they have been together for well, probably a year now, why do you ask?" Bella told me as we sat at her kitchen table. It had been a week since the wedding and she had just gotten back. She was visiting Charlie while Edward was "camping" for the weekend. They had decided not to change her for at least the rest of the summer. But right now this conversation was not giving me the answers I wanted to hear.

"Oh I was just wondering… I met him at the wedding, just curious." I lied as I looked down at the counter. Bella eyed me suspiciously before something clicked.

"OH MY GOD, JAKE YOU DID NOT IMPRINT ON HER!!" she shouted at me with disbelief. God, why did I have to be such a terrible liar.

"Um…Guilty" I said as I raised both hands in the air.

"Jake that's huge!" Bella said smiling "That is so good for you but… I mean she is in love with Ben. Come on Jake can't you ever pick the available girls?"

"Well sooorry I didn't really want this to happen it just…did" I got up and walked across the room to stare out the window. "And I know she is with this Ben guy, and apparently it's pretty serious, I just don't know what to do. It's like every thought I have is about her, and there is nothing I can do about it."

Bella looked sad for awhile before speaking. "I'm sorry Jake, but think about the Leah and Sam relationship, it had to be torn up because he imprinted. The same thing will happen."

Just as I was about to speak again the phone rang and Bella answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey what's up?...You what? Where?...Okay yeah no problem we will be right there. Oh yeah Jacob's with me, he's good with that stuff he can take a look at it. See you in a bit." She hung up the phone and turned to me. "That was Angela, she was on her way to bring Ben to some comic thing and her car broke down, do you think you can take a look at it?"

"Um yeah sure, lets go." My heart leapt at the sound of her name, and now I was getting to go see her.

"Jake you should bring your car, the truck can barely fit three people." Bella said on our way out the door.

"Yeah okay, my toolbox is in the rabbit anyway." I got in the car and followed Bella out of the driveway, even though it wasn't quite legal for me to drive, I still did, my dad didn't have anyway of getting me anywhere anyway. We drove on the highway for a while, before pulling up onto a bend where the broken down car was, it was pouring so Angela and Ben were probably inside of it.

When they saw us they got out of the car, even though it was pouring. "Hey!" Ben called "Thanks for coming guys!" They both walked over to us and my eyes finally met Angela's we held each other's gaze for a while, even though Bella and Ben were talking about something I didn't even notice what. I didn't know if she was just staring because I was or maybe she just felt it too, who knows I didn't care, that was until Bella's voice broke through.

"Jake? Are you okay with that?" she asked looking up at me.

"Umm, sorry what?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ben's late for his comic meeting, so I'll give him a ride while you fix Angela's car? Or at least wait for a tow truck?"

"Sure, sure, that's fine, no problem." I tried to act as normal as possible even though I was jumping with excitement, I was going to be alone, with her. This was turning out great.

"Okay lets go then Bella, thanks again Jacob, take good care of her." Ben said as him and Bella got into the truck. I just grunted as I watched them go. I turned around to look at her and she was standing there with her arms crossed. That's when I noticed she was just in a t-shirt in this freezing rain.

"Hey aren't you cold?" I asked her as I took off my jacket and offered it to her. I wonder why her boyfriend didn't offer his jacket to her…

"Thanks." She said as she put it on. She smiled at me and I thought I was going to get lost in her eyes again. But I did have a job to do.

"So you can wait in my car if you want, while I take a look at you car, I don't know how long it will take."

"Sure that's fine thank you Jake." She said as she turned to go into my car. My jacket looked insanely good on her. I shook off my thoughts and grabbed my toolbox and went to look at her car. I popped the hood and steam immediately came up into my face, I coughed and waved my arms to get it out of my face. As I looked into the engine, it looked like it had over-heated. It was probably the water pump, but I needed to be sure. I ran back to my car and opened passenger door.

"Hey is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I just need that water bottle" I said as I leaned over her to get it from the cup holder. As I came back up I stopped just in front of her face and we were centimeters apart. She stared at me, as I quickly leaned all the way out of the car. I went over to the broken down car, and flipped he radiator cap open, I poured the water into it, and just as I expected it came out of the tubing all over the car. Great.

I gathered my toolbox and went back to my car, and got in the driver's seat. "Well Angela, your water pump is broken. So we're gonna need a tow truck."

"Well is it really bad? Because it's my dad's car, and he will probably kill me if it costs a lot of money. Great how am I going to explain this one?" She stared out of the window and I could tell she was concerned. I just smiled at her though.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked, and she handed it to me. I dialed Paul's number and waited for him to answer. "Hey Paul its Jake, you think you could get your dad's tow truck and come meet me? Yeah a friend broke down." I continued to tell him the location and to take it to my house.

"Wait what? Why your house?" Angela asked after I had hung up.

"Well you happen to be looking at a grade A mechanic, and I have a spare water pump that I think will fit your car, I mean it will take me a night to do it, but it will save you the money." I told her as I smiled at her, and to my relief she smiled back.

"That's so nice of you Jake you really didn't have to do that for me."

"I know, but I want to, plus no one wants your dad to be pissed at you. Paul should be here pretty soon." I turned to look at her and she was staring at the window. I couldn't take my eyes off her, the way her hair fell into her face, all I wanted to do was brush my hand across her cheek. I then noticed that she was shivering. "Are you still cold?" When she nodded I went and wrapped my arm around her, knowing my werewolf temperature would warm her up.

"Whoa" she exclaimed " Are you okay? You're really hot" she said as she reached up and touched my head with the back at her hand. I laughed at her.

"Wow I'm really hot huh? I mean I always knew I was okay looking but…" I started cracking up until she hit me in the arm playfully.

"You know what I meant, you're like on fire. You don't have a temperature or anything?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"I assure you I am fine, except for maybe some light bruising on my arm" I laughed again. Then we fell into silence. She started staring out the window again, and I all of a sudden really had to know what she was thinking. I decided to just ask her.

"So um…what are you thinking about?" I asked.

She turned her face until it was just inches from mine, and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. "I was wondering why you stare at me like you do, and why I don't even care if you do….I actually find myself wanting you to."

I was stunned, I never thought she would feel like that, or even want to. I couldn't find the words to say to her, because I didn't know if I could give her the response. She just stared up at me and stammered "Sorry I don't know where that even came from, I really don't speak out like that…"

"It's okay." I said as I cupped her face with my hand. Before I knew it I was lowering my lips to hers and pressed up against them softly at first. I pulled back and looked at her, seeing if she was about to slap me or run away. But she didn't. She stared up at me and looked as if she wanted the same exact thing. So I kissed her again, but this time harder with more urgency, my arm went around her waist as I pulled her closer to me, and her hands knotted in my hair. It felt so good and so right, I would never want to be 

anywhere else but here. I deepened the kiss and she leaned into me. Then I heard a loud beep and I reluctantly broke apart from her and looked up to see Paul's red tow truck pull past us and park in front of Angela's car. She twisted out of my arms and just looked at me.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go help him with your car." I said as I opened my door, got out, and went over to Paul.

"Hey Jake, who's car?" He asked. I just stared at him. "Oh… her is it? I probably should have noticed when I saw you making out in the rabbit, nice score bro."

"Shut up Paul. Let's just get this car hooked up." I didn't even know why I was angry at him, probably because he was being…well being Paul. "And keep your mouth shut, she doesn't even know about the whole wolf thing."

"Whatever you say Jake, but you should prob tell her before you just happen to lose your temper and just randomly morph into a wolf. Now THAT would be awkward." He said laughing.

"Just shut up Paul." I snapped at him. I really didn't need any of his crap right now. We got the car hooked to the back of the tow truck. "Alright Paul, lead the way back to my house, and you can help me get the car into the shed, if you don't mind."

"Yeah sure no problem." He got into the truck and I went back over to the rabbit. When I got in she was as far away from me as possible, staring out the window. It hurt like hell like she was repulsed by me or something. Did she not like it? Or did I force her into it or something? I just shook my head and pulled out after Paul. We drove in silence until we got to my house. "Um do you wanna go inside to wait for me and Paul to get your car into my shed or…you could just wait here it won't be too long."

"Yeah I'll just sit here." She murmured, looking up at me for a second. My heart sank from how sad she looked, I can't believe I caused that.

"Okay I'll be right back to take you home." I said as I turned to go help Paul get the car into the shed. After we finished it was an absolute downpour and I went back to the car and started to go back into Forks. She told me as we go where she lived. Finally when we in front of her house she stammered a "Thanks" and got out. I decided then I had to do something about this and got out and followed her.

"Angela wait." I called, she whipped around and looked at me as I ran up to her.

"Why?"

"Look I'm sorry for kissing you I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry if I forced it on you. I just needed to do it." She just stared at me as the rain poured down, she was completely drenched. "…and" I added, "you still have my jacket, and even though it looks way better on you. I'm gonna need that back, it's the only one I have." I smiled by the end of it, hoping it would be returned.

It wasn't she just stared at me. "I have a boyfriend you know!" she shouted over the sound of the pouring rain.

"I know" I said as I moved closer. "But you don't understand how I feel about you, if you did you would know why I did it, and even though I'm sorry for it I don't regret it." My face was inches from hers now. "And you can't say that you don't feel the connection I do, because I know you can feel it." I lowered my face down to hers again, and yet again I kissed her, but this time my lips crashed into hers. Our lips moved together roughly and my arms tightened around her waist. She reached up and grabbed my neck pulling my face down to hers even more.

Then suddenly she broke away stammering "I'm sorry I just….I just can't Jacob…Ben…" She slipped my jacket off and threw it at me as she ran for the door, and went inside.

I stood there, stunned, in the pouring rain. I felt cold for probably the first time since I became this monster. This coldness mixed with numbness, and pretty soon I didn't know what I was doing. I can usually find the words for any situation. I can usually smile and turn a dark situation into a lighter one. But now I couldn't do anything. It's a strange feeling, knowing you might have just lost your soul mate. Knowing that someone else has her and you don't. Because without her, what is there worth living for?

* * *

**Next chapter should be coming soon. Anyway why don't you guys let me know what you think and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well sorry this took awhile again, first week of school, hectic. But its here now, and sort of short. Review are always appreciated, but I'm not one of those people who need reviews to write or like beg for them before i post another chapter. Because personally I don't always want to give reviews even if i read the story.**

**In other news...I hope you guys heard about SM not writing Midnight Sun anymore because 12 chapters leaked, which I find sort of ridiculous. Its not our fault that someone she trusted posted it on the internet. Oh well , if she feels she cannot do it, its her life and her book. And I can't really say anything bad about her b/c I'm using her characters... Anyway read my story and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

I went home and walked to the woods, I took off my disgusting clothes and ran into the rain shuddered and transformed. While I was a wolf I just ran knowing exactly where I was going but not really caring how I got there.

I know the others would be reading into my thoughts right now, but I decided they all practically know, they just don't know how broken up I am right now. They won't talk to me, they will back off until I'm ready. Just like it was the last time I had lost someone I love to someone else.

I raced through the trees and the hills until it got steeper and steeper, I turned east when I hit the right point and went to a cliff that was cleared with no trees and overlooked the water. I had been coming here a lot, and even though the pack knew where it was, I sort of made it my spot. There were no "human" trails coming up here. I just needed to think. I transformed into human form and just sat there.

I mean the way we kissed was amazing, the two best I have ever had. It had so much feeling in it, so she had to have felt it there too. I guess I understand though, she doesn't know the reason for the connection like I do, she doesn't even know about me being a werewolf. That's when it clicked. My last shred of hope, would be to tell her about it. Everything.

I jumped up and transformed back into "wolf mode" and ran to my house. Brainstorming of ways I could possibly tell her that I'm a freaking werewolf.

"_Just tell her Jacob. If she needs proof, then show her. She may be shocked at first, but just give it time. She will come around." _Sam's voice rang in my head. He was so sure of himself, and made it sound so easy. Yet I really didn't know if it was going to be.

I got home and went into the house. Put on fresh clothes, even though there wasn't much to choose from I was used to this fact by now. I picked up the phone, and then realized I didn't have Angela's number. Even though she probably would not take my calls, I had to try. I dialed Bella's number and waited till I heard her answer.

"Hello?" Bella's soft voice rang into the receiver.

"Hey Bells it's me, you think I could get Angela's number?" I asked hoping maybe she just wouldn't ask for the reason, she might already know it.

"Um sure Jake, you sound sort of upset though, what happened with you guys?"

"A lot, I need to explain stuff to her…everything. I need her to understand Bella." My voice must have sounded urgent, because she gave me the number, no further questions asked. I took a deep breath and dialed the number. The four longest rings of my life went by until a shy voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um hey…it's me…I mean um its Jacob" I stuttered so much it was bothering me.

"Jacob you know I think we really shouldn't be talking….after all that happened." She sounded sad. It tore me up that I was doing this to her.

"Look I know. I know that you don't wanna talk to me right now. But do you think that I could come by right now, and just explain one thing to you. I promise it won't take too long. And after, you know if you're not happy with it, or don't understand a little bit more, I won't bother you again." I waited for her to respond.

"Okay you can come now, but my dad's home, so I mean it has to be fast."

"I'll be there in like 10 minutes. Bye." I said as I put the phone down, ran got my keys and a sweatshirt, and headed outside. I drove in record time probably breaking about 20 different laws on my way over there. Another problem I have, I drive really fast when nervous. As I pulled up in front of her house, I grabbed an umbrella. I couldn't say all this with her dad in the house, we would have to walk or something.

I got out of the car and jogged up to her front door. I couldn't believe that just a few hours earlier I had been in that front yard kissing her. Now look where I was, explaining to her that I was some sort of sick giant wolf. I knocked on the front door, and waited until a man who looked to be in his 40's answered the door. He had short brown hair with gray hairs popping up here and there.

"Hello there, you must be Jacob right? A friend of Angela's. I'm Joseph Weber" He said smiling at me and extending his hand for me to shake.

"Uh yeah" I said as I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Jacob….Black." Wow I don't think I've called anyone sir in my life, I really wanted to impress this guy.

"Well would you like to step inside?" he asked.

"Actually , I was wondering if I could talk to Angela out here…It will only take a second, and I came prepared." I said as I waved my umbrella.

"Well sure, I'll get her now" He said as he turned to call her name. "It was very nice meeting you Jacob." He said as Angela stepped outside next to me. Of course the breath was sucked out of me, like every other time I see her. I wonder if that will ever go away…

"You too." Was all I managed to get out, as I gave him a friendly smile, opened the umbrella and handed it to Angela.

"I was thinking you might want to walk toward the woods?" I asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Um sure." She said as she headed down the steps. "Don't you want the umbrella too?" she asked as I walked beside her but from about a meter away.

"Uh no I'm fine, I like the rain." I stared straight ahead, and put my hood up, not wanting to look at her directly. We made it to the woods and followed a trail a little inward. Until suddenly she broke our silence.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, so maybe you should just say it." She said, turning to me.

"Right. Well. Um…" Shit. What the hell was I supposed to start with. Ugh, got to do some quick thinking. "Look I don't know if you noticed or not, but there is this connection between us." I paused to see if she was going to say anything, she just nodded. "And I know that we don't know eachother that well and its weird, but I feel like I have known you all my life. And I think you feel the same." She nodded again. "I just wanted to try and explain to you why this is happening."

"Alright, I'm listening." She looked me directly in the eyes, and I stared back.

"I'm different, than normal people…I'm not like them, at all really. Not like Bella, or Ben, or anyone. Except for my friends in LaPush." I paused, deciding to try a different course. "Look Angela, have you ever heard of those, kinda weird old legends about the tribe before?" I asked her, hoping it was a yes.

"Sort of…but not really." She shifted uncomfortably. "Isn't it about like demons and ice people or something?"

"Well not exactly…" I said, "Not ice people, but vampires. And there are no demons but…werewolves."

"Right I sort of remember now, but I don't get what that has to do with us." She still stared at me, with no understanding at all.

"Well what if I said that those legends were true, and that there were those things, and…I happen to be one of them…" I looked at her praying that she wouldn't freak.

"What?!...Jake what are you talking about?" She asked and moved closer looking me in the eye.

"I'm sort of…a werewolf Angela." I stated softly.

"That's RIDICULOUS, no you're not." She started laughing, "that's impossible, those are just legends. What kind of joke is this?" I just stared blankly at her, that's when she stopped laughing.

"Turn around." I commanded. She turned and faced the other way, I ran into the woods behind bushes where she couldn't see me, shredded my clothes, and transformed. I ran back to where she was and whined. She turned around and jumped and screamed. She started backing away and I kept moving up to her staring at her.

"J-J-Jake?!" She asked shakily. I shook my head and whined. "Oh my Gosh…."

And here I really thought she would at least curse at me or something...apparently even this won't make the daughter of a minister curse at anything. I became frustrated without being able to talk to her, so I ran back through the woods to my clothes and came back.

"Right well, I mean if all else fails I could probably join the circus or something." I joked, hoping to get something out of her other than a shocked face. Yeah, that didn't happen. "Look I'm sorry for throwing that on you but please say something." I pleaded.

"I…um wow, I don't really don't know what to say." She mumbled. I hated not knowing what to say to her, to explain it to her. I wanted her to just understand so badly. But then again, maybe she just needed time.

"Look Angela, I know this is a lot to take in, and that it doesn't seem real," I took two steps toward her and grabbed her arms so I could look her in those gorgeous brown eyes. "You cannot tell anyone about this, not your dad, mom, or Ben."

She looked at me and nodded. "I'll walk you home." I said as I led her down the path. We walked side by side, but closer then we had on our way there. My hand grazed hers, and I immediately held hers in mine, thinking she would pull away anyway. To my surprise she didn't and we walked together to the edge of the path in view of her house.

"I really need to explain a few more things to you if you don't mind, but I think you need a little while to…digest this a little more." I said as we stopped walking. "So, I have to bring your dad's car back, which I can do tomorrow, maybe you might want to get some food or come over and I can explain everything. Like any questions you might have just ask me tomorrow, maybe that will clear things up a bit."

She nodded her head and started to walk back to her house. "How's noon?" she asked quietly.

"Perfect. See you then."I watched her walk until she was in the door, then I ran to the Rabbit got in and drove back to my house. Not really knowing if that had gone well or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa its been awhile. Sorry to everybody who reads. School sucks....end of story. I'll try to be better for you I promise. Feel free to tell me what im doing wrong/right and review. Thanks :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Explanation Game**

Sometimes my world just decides to stop. Significant moments just decide to pop up unexpectedly and stop where I'm going or what I was dreaming about, and throw it in a totally different direction. Like when I transformed. Or when my mom died. Or even when Bella chose Edward. You wouldn't know it until you experience it, something that when it happens, all you want to do is go back to normal. In my opinion I've experienced way to many of those.

But this imprinting thing, I feel like this is one time I can actually do something about my world stopping or at least put it in a better direction than it was before. Yet in an hour I would have to explain it all, make sense of it all, and maybe this was my shot at showing her how much better I am for her. Or how we just belong together.

"Dude, seriously, stop staring at yourself. It's freaking me out here. Next thing I know you're going to have frosted tips, listening to Celine Dion, and asking me to TiVo Gossip Girl." Embry said as he came around and waved a hand in front of my face. I was looking at myself in the mirror and had got lost in thought. Meanwhile Quil was practically rolling on the floor laughing at Embry's joke.

"Hahaha- Celine DION, HAHAHAHA like…TITANIC!" Quil gasped between laughing fits.

"Wasn't that funny." I said, regretting having them over here in the first place. Three werewolves are hard to fit in such a tiny house like mine. I put on jeans and a black t-shirt. I would go fancier but I don't really have a complete wardrobe to choose from.

"Gee Jake I was just playing." Embry said, noticing my not so awesome mood. "Everything will be alright man, I mean its fate. One way or another she is gonna notice that you're the best it's gonna get."

I sighed, again with the jokes. "I'm just stressed man. Sorry my girl wasn't quite as available as yours. And Quil, you can't even talk you imprinted on a toddler." At this he stopped laughing. "Look guys, I'm not in the greatest of moods anyway, so maybe you should just go until this thing is over, and I'll talk to you guys later."

They just stared at me, but understood it wasn't really the best time to mess with me. "Alright good luck man, just tell us the details later. She's going to realize it Jake, they all do." Quil said as they both went out of my house and into the woods. I still had like 50 minutes, and I was already ready, I had finished her dad's car last night. This left me with nothing to do but worry.

I flicked on the radio hoping to relax, and sat down. Too bad every song on the radio is about love, so I shut that off too. This was ridiculously frustrating. 49 minutes. That's it I need some serious advice. But my main source was in a house full of vampires. I really can't catch a break.

I got in the rabbit and decided to go visit Bella anyway, even though I really didn't want to have to deal with that many bloodsuckers at once. I got in my car and drove down the winding roads all the way to the Cullen's mansion. The place where I first imprinted on her. Just thinking about her made my knees go weak and my throat close up. This was not looking good for this afternoon.

I went up to the door and knocked even though they knew I was here already. "Come in!" a tiny sing song voice shouted.

I walked into the open living room to be greeted by Alice, who was skipping over to me. Her happiness was overwhelming. "Hi Jacob, Bella's upstairs but… so is Edward." She said eyeing me trying to give me the hint. Gross.

"Yeah its cool, I'll just wait I guess." I said back, walking over to the couch.

"Ugh I knew I smelt something disgusting." Rosalie muttered as she came into the room and sat on the opposite couch.

"Suuwhheeet, the dog is here." Emmett said following after her. "Hey Jacob you wanna go like play something like, tug of war?" He said with a hungry look in his eye, which kind of freaked me out.

"Uh no not today Emmett, but maybe I can catch you for a round of fetch next time." I said rolling my eyes.

His booming laughter filled the house. "Alright Jacob I'm going to hold you to that I hope you know."

"Yeah" I sighed, not in the mood for his sense of humor. I'm going to kick myself tomorrow for being such a jerk. Finally Bella came down the stairs followed by Edward. She had her worried face on.

"Jake are you alright? What's up?" she asked.

"I'm alright I was just wondering if I could talk to you." I asked with a sort of pleading look.

"Um sure lets go upstairs." She said leading me up the staircase and into Edward's room. She sat down on a leather couch, but I shoved my hands in my pockets and leaned against the wall. We sort of sat in silence until I broke it.

"I told her." I breathed, and winced away just thinking about it.

"Oh God," Bella got up and stood in front of me, eyeing me suspiciously, "well, how'd she take it."

"Um, yeah I can't tell. She didn't flip or anything and definitely did not take it as cool as you did though. But um I still have to explain everything to her this afternoon. I can explain the details fine, until I get to the whole imprinting thing." I went to sit on the couch and put my hands over my face. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Well the hard part is over right? I mean the whole mythical creature thing is the heavy information. Jake, you have to realize that people tell other people their true feelings all the time, and there is no right or wrong way to do it, and you can't always be sure if they will feel the same way back." She knelt in front of me forcing to look her in the eye. "But that's a risk you're going to have to take."

I leaned back in the couch and groaned. "Ughhhh why does every relationship I have involve someone else."

"Well that's obvious Jake," Bella said smiling "you obviously did something terrible in a past life. You know what they say, karma's a bitch."

"Funny," I mumbled "How am I supposed to put everything on the table like that?"

"You just have to Jake, but you're running out of time, so you should get going." She walked me out of the house and back to my car. "You'll do fine, and whatever you do, I'm here for you." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and ducked into my car. Turning on the ignition and pulling out of the driveway I pretty much knew I was screwed. She will probably call the cops or like the sci-fi channel, I mean that's what I would do if someone came up and told me that they were a mythical creature and the first time they looked at me they fell in love with me, and can't live without me.

And even if she could get past that, she's already in love with Ben. Who probably has absolutely nothing wrong with him. So it sucks that if possible I'm going to tear them apart. Poor guy, I know how he feels.

The closer I got to her house, the faster my heart beat. I was not used to not being able to control myself emotionally like this. It was like a whole new experience. And I really was not enjoying it so far.

When I pulled up to her house, she was already coming out of the door and running to my car through the rain. If I were as fast and as graceful as Cullen maybe I would have been able to open the door, but she got there first and smiled as she slid inside.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked, as I started to drive away from her house.

"I'm alright, how about you?"She asked back politely.

"I'm good, good." I said, and we sort of fell into this awkward silence. After a minute or two I glanced over at her. She was looking out the window then back at her hands. I might as well just say something. I really have nothing to lose at this point.

"Those trees look more interesting than usual or?" I asked chuckling.

"What?.." she asked confused. "Oh...No, not really".

I gulped. Failed attempt at conversation numero uno. Then I sighed, this was already getting hard and we haven't even started the difficult part yet. "Well you just seem to be staring at them so much, and uh I just find myself so much more interesting looking." I joked. This time she just sort of did a fake laugh to satisfy me. It didn't.

I guess I'll actually have to be serious this time, and my sarcasm can't even get me out of this. "So I thought maybe we'd go to my house, no one's home, and if you get hungry or anything I make an excellent grilled cheese."

"That sounds good." She said still staring out the window.

This was definitely frustrating. I guess I'm going to have to get right to the point. "Alright so we both know what we are here for, so why don't we just get right to it. If you have any questions ask me, and I know your quiet, so anything just ask." I said looking over at her then back to the road.

"Alright" she said, pausing to think of something. "Since when have you been um…well…"

"A werewolf" I finished for her. "I've been like this for about a year or so."

"Oh" she said, finally looking at me. "So can you control it when you turn into one?"

"Yeah for the most part, I'm probably one of the most controlled in the pack. It can happen if I get really angry, but I'm really controlled so that doesn't happen. Mostly only when you just turned. That's why we can be so dangerous." I said.

"Dangerous?" she asked.

"Well yeah sometimes if you're not used to it, you can get out of control and transform, and when you're in wolf form well, it's harder to control your emotions than when you're human." When I finished she really didn't respond. "But I'm serious, if I wasn't in control I wouldn't even think about talking to you. The only real downside is sometimes if I have to transform at a moment's notice, my clothes sort of get…torn to shreds."

"I'm sorry haha," she was laughing now "your clothes just rip off?"

"Well yeah it's like the Incredible Hulk, except not just my pants stay on. I just have to be really careful now because I'm getting pretty low on clothes." I chuckled. It was sort of ridiculous when you thought about it. "Oh and also my body temperature is extremely hot, so I'm the same inside and out." I joked.

"Oh sure, you're not conceited at all" she laughed. It felt pretty normal just to be driving around with her, letting the conversation just sort of roll. I wish it was this simple, that I wasn't a monster and she wasn't already in a serious relationship. But again, nothing in my life is that simple.

She continued to ask me questions which all took me awhile to explain so we were at the house and eating by the time she was finished. I had explained how the pack works, and how Sam is the head of it. I also explained how they can hear everything I think when I am in my other form. She thought that was pretty interesting, but I mean really, we can read each other's thoughts, who wouldn't find that interesting?

After going over all the basics we kind of just sat there. I was trying my best to avoid the giant elephant in the room, the imprinting of course. She was taking this all pretty cool so far, and I loved talking to her, so I just couldn't get around to the whole "oh yeah and I'm desperately in love with you" kind of thing. But I knew I had to do it, so I just decided to get it over with.

We had been talking about Embry and Quil, and the rest of my friends until I decided to change the subject. "So I'm sorry I sprung all that on you in the woods yesterday and making you go out in the rain." I apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it Jacob." She smiled "There really isn't a good time to tell someone you're a werewolf anyway, and you brought me an umbrella, that was sweet." She said. My heart just about melted when she said me bringing her an umbrella was sweet. I don't even know why, probably because I wasn't doing it to be sweet, it was just sort of automatic. But it felt good to have it recognized.

"Yeah, your right." I said, and I started to pick at a strand of fabric that suddenly had become very interesting. "So I said I'd explain, this um...connection between us, because there is actually a reason for it."

She just nodded and said "Okay well, go ahead"

"Alright well, there's another thing that comes along with being a werewolf. See after we turn, something happens, when we see a certain person, called imprinting. It doesn't matter if we have seen them before we turned, like Jared sat next to this girl Kim all year in school. Then after he turned he went back to school, saw her and imprinted." I realized I got off topic and set myself back on track. "But anyway, imprinting it's like…love at first sight, only deeper. It's like the moment you see this person, you don't see anyone else in the world. Anything you really cared about before can't even compare to how much you care about this person now. Your thoughts are consumed by this person's face, you can't think straight without knowing they are safe. I can't even really explain the amount of feeling that's there."

I stopped, not wanting to look up at her. It was…embarrassing is what it was. I hated putting myself out there, and the last time I did that, it didn't turn out so well. But if I made it this far, I might as well make my point clear.

"And that," I continued, "is exactly how I feel about you." I looked at her, and she looked to be on the verge of tears staring at me. I really didn't want to make her cry, I'd feel terrible.

"Jacob," she said, her voice cracking. "I don't know what to say, it's all just so much."

"I know, I know" I said softly, taking her hand, "and you don't know how sorry I am to just put this all on you right now, but I can't help the way I feel. I wish it was different, and that you didn't have someone else that you care about so much, who has done nothing wrong. I know you're in love with Ben. That's the way it is. I just want you to know that I'm going to be here, fighting for you like hell, being whatever you need to me to be, a friend or more than that. But I know we will be together. It's fate. I know it is."

"I'm sorry I can't be with you right now." She said quietly. "It's just Ben, like you said…" The tears started falling down her face, so I put my arm around her and did my best to catch a few with my fingers.

"I know, I understand. It's hard for me of course, but I understand." I said. I had my right arm around her and was gently rubbing her arm trying to calm her down and held her other hand with my left. It was comfortable and felt natural. Of course it does though, she's my soul mate.

The moment was soon interrupted by a short and bulky Native American bursting through my front door shouting. "Jacob?!" Quil shouted "Dude! Where have you been?" He said, he was breathing heavily though it was hard to understand him. "We've got to go. Now."

"Quil, will you slow down? What the heck is going on? And if this is some stupid problem about Embry teasing Claire or something I'm going to kill you." I said, annoyed. Mostly because when he burst through the door like an idiot, Angela jumped from my arms, completely ruining our moment.

"Jake, there are vamps, back again." He said.

"Wait what? Again?" I asked. "Oh no…Do the Cullen's know?"

"No, Sam wanted to have you go tell them, then run back up with them to meet us on the North-West perimeter. That way he can consult Carlisle to figure out what's going on." Quil explained.

"Um alright. Crap. What's the position of them now? Do we know how many there are or anything?" My memory flashed back to the battle we just fought with all those newborns. I shivered.

"Not a lot yet, when we chased after them they went too far east, Jared and Paul are keeping track of their scent. We figured you would be on your patrol by now, but you weren't so we couldn't get to you."

"Crap, I'm sorry." I said. "Let me think here.." I paused, looking around and seeing Angela's stunned face. I had almost forgotten she was here. If there are vampires I want her safe and out of here.

"Alright," I said turning to Quil, "Go tell Sam I'm going to go get the Cullen's. I've got to get her home safe though, I can't risk there being vampires around. So I'll get her home swing back get them, and meet you guys.

"Alright. Nice game plan Jake." he said smiling and giving me a high five. He was always pumped for action. Quil said goodbye to us and ran out the door into the woods.

"I have to take you home now." I said, but then paused to think. "Wait is there anyone at your house?" I asked.

"Um well no, my brothers have a baseball tournament in Port Angeles so the family won't be back until late tonight." She said, and she sounded worried. Yet she did have absolutely no idea what was going on, so it was understandable. "But why do you keep talking about the Cullen's, what do they have to do with all this?"

Oh no…I wasn't thinking when I said all that. Now I just pretty much gave away their whole secret too. Nice going Jake. I couldn't help it though, it was an emergency, hopefully they will understand. I didn't know what to say so all I could stammer out was "I need to make a phone call."


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I suck as an updater sometimes...but so does calculus....hahaha no excuse.**

**Anyway I'm trying to get this up as much as I can, and randomly decided to write a Harry Potter fic as well. So if you happen to be an HP fan go check it out. Its about a Luna/OC ship...since she is probably one of the funniest characters in that book to me.**

**ANYWAY back to twilight.**

**Remember to give me some feed back if you want, its appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: All Truths

"Bella I'm sorry" I groaned. " I couldn't help it, Quil just burst in here like a complete idiot what the hell was I supposed to do? I forgot she was even here." I was so mad at myself for that, but there were still possibly murderous vampires on the loose. "Look Bella, I can't bring her back to her house alone with those things out on the loose, what am I going to do?" I asked.

"Jake, really stop apologizing, it would have come out eventually. Like maybe why your whole tribe hates us?" she said. "And just don't say anything to Angela, I'll explain it to her. Hold on a second Jacob, Edward wants to talk to you." She said probably handing the receiver over.

"Jacob, I do believe we have ourselves a problem here." Edward spoke smoothly into the phone. Playing it off like it was no big deal non-vegetarian vampires were on the loose.

"Wow, pretty and smart? How lucky are you.." I snapped into the phone. Did I mention I'm an ass while stressed? "Let me guess what else, the sky is blue right?"

"Very funny." Edward sighed into the phone, clearly not amused. "Listen carefully Jacob, I don't want your pack on this before we investigate this further."

"What the hell are you talking about? WE found out about them, and WE are in danger too, so WE are going to investigate it as far as we want Cullen." I shouted into the phone, pounding my fist on the counter.

"Then what do you suggest?" Edward asked.

"That you go north up the border." I said.

"Then where are we meeting?"

"We'll find you." I said, slamming the phone on the receiver. Got up, ran my hands through my hair and went into the living room to find Angela sitting on the couch.

"Hey," she said when she saw me, "Are you alright? You look really stressed."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, leaning back against the wall. "But I have sort of a problem."

"Well what is it?" she asked.

"I…can't really tell you right now, but I'd really like it if you could go chill with Bella for awhile."

"Or," she said coming right up in front of me and looking me in the eyes. "you could tell me right now, and then I'll go."

It was so hard to concentrate with her brown eyes staring me down like that. "I er…I'll um, tell you when we get there I promise, alright?"

"Fine." She said and walked past me out the door and to the car. Guess her attitude is starting to come out. Who knew, I thought to myself. I walked out the front and closed the door behind me and looked at the car. She was already in it, so I grabbed my keys from my back pocket and went into the driver's seat. After I turned the car on I headed toward Forks.

We drove for awhile and she was staring out the window the whole time, like every other time she has tried to avoid me. But lucky for her, Jacob Black doesn't need eye contact.

"So just gonna not talk all the way there?" I asked, smiling over at her.

"That was the plan" she said, still staring out the window. "besides, it's not that far."

"What if I drive really slow?" I asked, easing off the gas until we were cruising at very comfortable 15 mph.

"Come on, can we just get there so you can tell me what is going on?" she said looking over at me.

"Ha, got you to look at me." I said laughing and pushing on the gas to get us back to normal speed.

She started laughing, "Gosh, can't you just let me be serious for more than five minutes?"

"Um let me think about that." I paused for dramatic effect. "No absolutely not, it's no fun when you pretend to be mad at me."

"I wasn't pretending." She huffed.

"Yeah you were, you can't be mad at me and this goofy grin. Try and resist it, I dare you." I said as we started driving down the Cullen's winding driveway.

"Fine once you stop driving, I bet I can stare at you and your grin for more than 5 seconds." She countered.

"Alright…you're on." I laughed pretty much all the way until we stopped in front of their giant house. I pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Let's go." I said.

"Okay, be prepared to lose though." She said as she turned to stare at me. She looked so serious it was really funny, and very cute, so I just smiled right at her. She held off for the first few seconds but then her lips quivered and they pulled into a huge gorgeous smile.

"Darn it." She laughed and got out of the car, faking anger again and walking up to the Cullen's house.

"Hey I told you!" I shouted jogging to catch up with her and booming with laughter. "Not even five seconds, you know…that's pathetic"

"Be quiet." she said, and knocked on the Cullen's door. "Anyway aren't you supposed to be telling me what's got you so stressed?"

"Guess I forgot." I mumbled as Esme answered the door.

"Hello you two, Jacob you know very well you can just come in now, no knocking next time." She smiled.

"Uh..sure, sorry." I said, walking past her grabbing Angela's hand.

"Angela dear it's so nice to see you, I believe Bella is waiting for you upstairs." Esme told Angela, obviously hinting that I wasn't supposed to follow.

"Oh, okay, thank you Mrs. Cullen." Angela said shyly and headed up the stairs.

Great, now I'm alone in this. But I guess it's alright, I need my head in this, and it's really hard to concentrate when she's around me. "So where am I headed?" I asked Esme.

"They're in the kitchen." She replied, and I saw a look in her eye. I wasn't meant to see it but it was there. It was the genuine look of worry. That got me nervous, because if she is nervous about these vampires…that means they are definitely trouble, and might be too much trouble for us to handle.

"Right, thanks." I stammered as I went into the kitchen to find Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie waiting for me.

"I still don't see why _he_ has to be here." Rosalie sneered to Jasper, who just nodded in response, staring at me. He is definitely the creepiest, all he does is stare. And I mean I'm not THAT good looking.

"Always a pleasure Rosalie." I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Ew." She said turning away.

"Rosalie, don't be so rude, Jacob is a friend." Carlisle stated with authority, to which Rosalie responded with a flip of her hair and a sigh. Then he turned back to me. "We have yet to identify the vampires, but Edward is working on it I assure you. Now I understand that Sam is looking to speak with us."

"Yeah he is, he wants to know everything, who they are and if they come peacefully. And of course if they were planning to step foot on to the reservation." I said, crossing my arms across my chest, trying to look like I knew what I was doing.

"We understand that completely, and I guess talking it over with Sam is okay with me. Jacob I'd appreciate it if you went and told Bella of our plans. I'm assuming we will see you there?"

"Sure thing." I said as I watched them go out the back door and run into the woods. I turned and went up the stairs to Bella's room and tapped gently on the door. "Come on in Jake." Bella called from inside the room.

I walked into the room to find Angela and Bella sitting on the bed and I couldn't help but to remember the wedding day, when I first imprinted in this room. It was crazy how my life spiraled from there. I looked at Angela to see her looking pretty pale.

"So, I'm guessing you told her." I said casually.

"Yeah I did." Bella said. "Too bad she isn't taking it as lightly as I did."

"Well not all of us can be as accepting of real live mythical creatures as you Bella." I joked.

"I guess I'm just gifted that way."

"Ha" I scoffed. "Maybe that's why you can't walk over a flat surface without injuring yourself. All your talent went to something like that."

She just rolled her eyes at me, and looked back to Angela. Who now was a sort of greenish color.

"Whoa are you alright?" I asked sitting next to her on the bed. "You look almost as bad as Quil after he had that hot dog eating contest with Embry."

"I think I'll be alright." She said softly.

"Err..I know it's a lot to take in one day." I said trying to make my voice as gentle as possible. "And here you aren't going to get hurt. We're all still people just not exactly human…if that makes any sense at all."

"I know," she said, "I'm not scared for myself or anything. But what are you guys going to do about the ones who just showed up?"

"We are just going to talk to them, and figure out what they want. I'll be with Sam and the guys it's no big deal, really. Leaving you here is just a precaution. If I know you're safe I can focus more." I half lied. It was true that I would focus if she was at the house. Yet I had no idea what to think about the new blood suckers that were here. The truth was I was pretty freaked.

"Jake you should probably get going." Bella interrupted.

"Yeah you're right." I turned back to Angela, "I'll be back soon alright? Don't miss me too much." I joked, and got up off the bed.

"Just be careful." She sighed, as me and Bella went out of the room. We went down the stairs and to the front door, and I turned to her.

"Emmett is still here right? Patrolling around the house?" I asked her.

"Jake everything is going to be fine. She's safe here." She probably saw the concern in my eyes, because she put her hand on my shoulder. "And yes Emmett is around here somewhere, you think Edward would let me be alone like this?"

"True. I'll see you when I get back." I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my chest, like I could breathe better, just because I knew she was safe. If it was going to be like this for the rest of my life, It's gonna get pretty rough.

I turned from Bella and sprinted off into the woods as fast as I could feeling the rain let up under the protection of the trees, stowed away my clothes near a tree and transformed, immediately starting to communicate with Sam and the pack through my mind. "_What's going on?" _I thought_. _Immediately images of Carlisle , Rosalie, Jasper and Alice flooded into my head and they were talking but I couldn't make out the sound, blurred thoughts. They probably belonged to Paul. I shook my head and listened for the voices.

"_When are you getting here_?" Sam's voice rang into my head.

"_Well why don't I check on my estimated time of arrival here_." I thought sarcastically.

"_Cut it out Jacob."_

"_Fine, fine."_ I breathed again. "_Soon."_

"_Here are my thoughts." _Said Sam, and immediately flashes came into my head again, of Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. They were talking to Sam about the other vampires.

"_We are trying our best to understand this." _Carlisle was saying to Sam_. "These aren't visitors of ours, and I can't promise you anything." _

"_Just try harder, we really need to know this sort of stuff. And before you came, we were safe_." Sam replied.

They kept talking but I didn't focus on that, and they're voices faded into the background when I saw the look on Alice's face. Like she spaced off and froze there, with her mouth hanging open. She started back with a little jump ad looked around and met Edward's eyes. I saw them widen and snap back to his emotionless stare before he thought anyone noticed. I didn't like that.

"_Sam, Alice saw something, a vision you know that power of hers. She knows something and Edward does too. They just aren't telling us."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive_." I thought as I finally caught up with them. I stayed in wolf form and stood next to Sam looking at the Cullens. I looked at Edward and let a low growl escape. He knew something and I wanted to know.

"Easy Jacob." Sam whispered. He crossed his arms and glared. "The girl knows something and so does he, please share."

Carlisle looked confused, and turned to Edward and Alice. "Well, do you know something Alice?"

Alice looked to the ground unable to lie. "They're nomads…and they're not after us. They're after them." She said looking to me and Sam. "That's why I couldn't see clearly. It involved the wolves."

We all looked at Sam. I had no idea what to do. They were after us? How could this be? I mean how did they even know about this.

"Why do they want us?" Sam asked them, almost reading my mind.

"I don't know." She said, disappointed with herself.

"It's okay Alice, just tell us more when you know." Carlisle said softly to her. "Look Sam, my family is here with you every step of the way, there's no need to worry. I'm sure peaceful negotiations can be worked out."

"And if they can't be?" Sam asked.

"If they can't be," Carlisle continued. "We will fight behind you, as you did for us." He extended his hand.

To my surprise Sam took it. "_Let's go Jake, I have to go alert the rest of the pack, are you coming with me?" _Sam thought.

"_No I have to go back to the house. Angela." _I thought back, and turned as I sprinted back to the point where my clothes were. I threw my clothes on roughly, so they looked like a mess and ran into the house, up the stairs and into Edward and Bella's room. They both looked up when I walked in.

"Messy works for you." Angela said, smiling. "Can I go home now?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." I replied, it had been a long day. "We'll see you later Bells I'll come back once I drop her off."

"Bye Jake, bye Angela." Bella called from her room as we left. I absentmindedly grabbed Angela's hand, not even thinking about it. She kept it there for a second but soon realized what it meant.

"Hey!" she said taking her hand from mine. "Don't do that. You know what I said."

"Sorry sorry." I said raising my hands above my head in a surrender. "It was a natural thing, I don't know what came over me." I smirked.

"Oh sure, just take me home you jerk." She said jokingly. I laughed because I thought it was funny when she insulted me for some reason. I took her home, and walked her to the door.

"So um, I'm sorry." I said.

"For what now Jake? I don't think there's anything worse out there than being a werewolf, what else could you have done?" she asked.

"Just…everything again. I don't know I just hate to drag you into this." I apologized sincerely. It really did tear me up to do this to her, I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

"It's alright." She sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I understand it's okay." She whispered soothingly, before going inside her house.

I exhaled a deep breath of relief. She says it's okay, she knows about me, but she still accepts me. It was amazing…no she was amazing. I felt lucky even to know her. She was totally worth the hours I was about so spend sitting in the rain in wolf form in the woods outside her house until her parents get home. Just to make sure she's safe.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll actually be a good writer and update sooner, I'll try my best! Feel free to review! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So yeah this chapter is sorta long. And I think this is like the quickest I've ever updated, but that might mean there are a few mistakes so bear with me. Haha, I think I might have packed too much into one chapter but oh well.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

* * *

Chapter 13: Battles

"WHAT?" I exclaimed and slammed my fist down onto the Cullen's kitchen counter, causing it to shake. "That's ridiculous what did we EVER do to them?" I couldn't even believe this was happening.

"Alright dog it's not our fault, go find a fire hydrant and calm down." Rosalie sneered, flipping back her hair. I wasn't in the mood for her rude comments at the moment, we had something much bigger going on here.

"When's Sam arriving here?" Carlisle asked, ignoring the comments of his "daughter".

"Should be any moment now." I replied.

"Great, let's move this into the living room, it should be more comfortable there." He said motioning us to all go into the living room. As I followed I felt Bella's arm try to reach my shoulder in comfort, I smiled at her and sat down.

Just them Sam came busting through the Cullen's front door along with Leah and Embry. Great… What we need, another drama Queen.

"What did you bloodsuckers do this time?" Leah said in the most accusing tone possible.

"They didn't do anything." I said, running my hands through my hair. "It's not their fault."

"Not their fault my ass." Leah said, with a look that could kill. "Before them we were absolutely fine, now I'm a wolf and fighting rogue vampires every other day."

"Watch it Lassie." Rosalie threatened, getting up from her chair.

"What did you just call me!?" Leah exclaimed starting over toward Rosalie, balling up her fists.

"Whoa catfight!" Emmett exclaimed, putting himself in a better position to watch. I got up and put myself in between Leah and Rosalie.

"Just let it go. We've got other things to worry about." I whispered to Leah, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah Lassie, the barn is on fire and Uncle Billy is stuck inside!" Rosalie exclaimed in fake horror, laughing.

"That's it!" Leah jumped toward Rosalie but I caught her by the shoulders and held her back. She was really strong but her thrashing did nothing against me. I pushed her over to Embry, who grabbed her and struggled to lead her outside. Much to the disappointment of Emmett, who grabbed Rosalie by the waist and pulled her down to sit next to him. I couldn't see how he puts up with her.

"Carlisle would you please try and control the blonde?" Sam pleaded. "Now, if someone would just explain to me what is going on here, that would make me very happy."

"It seems as though, from the battle with the newborns, about your…pack." Carlisle said. "It seems that us having the history that we do, there is a group of vampires who have the mission of getting rid of your kind." He glanced at Sam, who had remained calm this whole time.

"How many?" Sam asked solemnly. I couldn't believe he hadn't freaked out yet.

"They only sent 5 this time, but I believe they are well trained." Carlisle explained. "Not like the inexperienced newborns that we fought not too long ago." I groaned thinking of that battle, all the newborns and all the fighting. This time would be different though.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sam asked, stone faced.

"The good news is that, from Alice's vision, Edward can now hear their thoughts and track them. So we will know if anything is going to happen." Carlisle explained.

"So we don't know if they will go peacefully or not?" I asked.

"Well, we have reason to believe that is not what they want at all. They are out to destroy, and are very dangerous." Carlisle said softly, he looked ashamed almost. Perhaps of his own kind out to do this to us. Or maybe he feels guilty for putting us through this.

"How powerful are they? Who are they exactly?" I questioned, I needed to know more.

"There are two females, and three males. One of the females has a thirst for revenge, I can feel it in her thoughts." Edward said. "I believe the jealous female is Aleera, the other female is Harlen. The three males are Damien, who seems to the leader. There is also Sergei, who I think is the strongest, and finally Viktor." He finished, looking at us.

We sat in silence for awhile until Sam spoke up. "It looks like there will be no avoiding conflict here. So we must do what we always do, and survive. We helped you last time Carlisle, can we have your help in return?" Sam asked.

"Of course. My family will fight along yours as you did for us." Carlisle responded. Rosalie growled in disgust but I ignored it.

"Good." Sam continued, "I need to consult the elders of our tribe. Jacob, your job will be to stay here in case anything happens, check back in every once and awhile, tell us what we should do." He ordered.

I nodded, having to obey the alpha no matter what. "See you soon." Sam said goodbye as Carlisle walked him out the door and they muttered to each other in conversation. I remained in the living room with a blank expression. I didn't want to believe that this is happening.

I don't know how long I sat there, but the others were long gone. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jake maybe you should eat something." It was Bella, concern filled her face.

"Not hungry." I muttered.

"Jake, you've been here for hours, you've got to snap out of it." She pleaded. But my body wouldn't comply. My brain didn't want to function. All I could think was: _Not_ _again_.

Bella brought me blankets and a pillow for the couch, I took them and laid down staring at the ceiling. Sleep wouldn't come, so I went on a walk outside. I made it to the end of the driveway when I heard someone approaching rapidly behind me and I wheeled around in attack position growling.

"Easy easy! It's just me Jacob." Edward backed up, his hands up in the air to show he didn't mean any harm. Even I was alarmed by my being so on edge.

"Um…sorry." I said, straightening back out. "I guess I'm just uneasy about this whole thing."

"I don't remember you being like this before the last battle." Edward said. "If I recall correctly you were almost too confident last time."

"I felt invincible then. I didn't think anything could hurt me or even touch me. Now I've grown up, in a really short time. I don't really even know, it just doesn't feel…right, this time. I can't place it, I just can't stand the thought of going off and doing that all over again."

"It's not about us this time." Edward said, "That's why you feel this way. It's your pack this time, your family, and your history. When it was about Bella this is exactly how I felt." He explained. I stood there in silence thinking about what he just said, because it really did make sense. It was my whole life at stake here, everything I had ever known.

"Come on," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get back inside." We walked back to the house and I sat on the couch. Bella had fallen asleep on the chair opposite the couch. Edward smiled at me and scooped her up and brought her upstairs. I sighed leaning back on the couch again. Now that I had identified the problem, I just had to deal with it tomorrow. I let my eyes close and body relax, my limbs hanging over the couch because of my massive structure. Somewhere between thoughts of the battle and the future sleep finally found me.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon hovering over my nose. "Mmmm." I mumbled as I reached above my face to retrieve said bacon.

"Haha, not so fast." Bella chuckled. "You have to get your tall lazy butt up first." I opened my eyes to see Bella hovering over me holding a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Ugh, not cool at all." I said raising myself up into a sitting position and rubbing my eyes. Bella made me get up and follow her into the kitchen before setting the plate down at the counter. I sat down in front of it, and she grabbed her own plate of food from the stove area.

I started eating it, realizing just how hungry I was. "So," I said between mouthfuls "at least you haven't lost your knack for cooking."

"Thanks. I think?" We laughed and I kept shoveling my mouth with food, and she kept giving me more until there was none left. "You should have listened to me last night." She joked, "Maybe you wouldn't be so hungry now."

"No, I would still be this hungry. I'm an animal what can I say?"

"Speaking of animals, Quil dropped off a bag for you." She said. "With some clothes from your dad." She handed me the bag over the table.

"Thanks." I said taking it and setting it aside, I hadn't even thought about clothing. "So Bella do you think you guys wouldn't miss me for like a half hour or so? It probably won't even take that long."

"Well no, I'm sure it would be fine, we have a phone we could call Sam at his house." Then she looked at me curiously. "But what do you have to leave for?" She questioned.

"I uh…" I didn't know how to word it correctly. "I need to say_ goodbye _to her." I said looking up at Bella.

"Oh…" Was all Bella could say.

"Yeah, just in case you know? I just want to see her before this whole thing goes down." I said.

"Jake nothing is going to happen to you." She said looking worried.

"I know I know, I just need to."

"Alright, well go now, take Edwards car." She got up to give me the keys.

"Thanks." I said as I went to go get changed. I threw on jeans and a white t-shirt, and jogged out to the Volvo. I drove out of their driveway and along the winding roads of Forks. I slowed down when I was approaching her house.

I saw her on the porch with Ben. She was laughing as he was making some big joke with gestures. He looked like an idiot if you ask me but, she obviously found it funny. She rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled. I couldn't help the burning surge of jealousy that rumbled through my body, threatening to transform me. I took deep breaths and gripped the steering wheel tightly. I was still approaching her house.

I was about to gun the gas and get out of there when she glanced over at the Volvo, recognizing that it was Edwards. She had a look of surprise on her face when she saw that it was me driving. "_Shit_," I thought, "_Can't get out of this one now."_

I pulled up in front of her house and got out of the car. Ben looked at me curiously before saying "Hey, Jacob right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and you're Ben."

"That's correct." He said smiling. "What's up man? I never thanked you for bringing Angela back safely that day." He said giving her a squeeze.

I gulped. "Don't mention it." I looked over to Angela who was silent, sitting there awkwardly.

I thought to them sitting there, she looked so happy before I got there. Now she didn't have a smile at all. Why should I ruin that with a goodbye? She was happy with him, and that's all I needed to know. She doesn't need me, she has him. He's nice, he won't let her go.

"Well uh," I started, "I actually came to just make sure your dad's car was going smoothly Angela." She finally looked up at me. Her eyes could kill me with every look I swear. She looked right through me, knowing that it was complete crap that I came over for that.

"It's great, he wanted to thank you but he's not here." She answered, and was still trying to figure me out.

"That's awesome…great…well cool then, I should get going." I couldn't think of how to get out of there fast enough. "Nice seeing you guys." I said as politely as possible, and went towards the car. I couldn't stand being there, with him holding her like that. I got to the car and was halfway getting into the drivers seat when I heard her.

"Jacob wait..." Angela's sweet voice called from behind me, my heart ached as I turned around to see her running up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked leaning in between the front door and the car.

"Are you sure that's all you came by to tell me?" she said very softly, making sure that Ben wouldn't hear her. I just nodded in response, I couldn't say anything else.

"Alright." She said backing up from the car and back toward the house. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye Angela." Was all I said as I swiftly got in the car and turned on the ignition. I took one glance back at her, and saw her puzzled expression. She almost looked pained. But then as I pulled away from the house I saw Ben come from behind her and wrap his arm around her. And she looked up at him as they walked toward the house together.

"_This could be the last picture I have of her in my head_." I thought, "_But at least it's of her happy_."

I sped off through the roads not really thinking about where I was going. Because right now it just really didn't matter.

I got back to the Cullen's house to a very worried Edward. "Finally" he breathed, "we think it's happening tomorrow at dawn. Your pack is on their way." He informed me.

I just nodded, I didn't plan on talking very much until it was needed. I came inside and nodded to Bella, signaling that what needed to be done had been done. She smiled back, and we all went in the living room for yet another conference. When the pack filed in a lot of worried glances were exchanged, and we went over how best to handle each enemy we encountered.

"We have strength in numbers." Edward said, trying to get us pumped up. "We just have to think about surrounding them and taking them piece by piece, no big lunges or anything alright?" Everyone grunted in agreement and Quil and Embry chest bumped each other, they were ready.

Seeing them reminded me that I still have a lot of love in my life worth fighting for. So I was starting to feel that familiar fire fill my veins in anticipation of battle. I had done this once, I could do it again. Our strategy was simple, strongest fighters in our group take on the strongest in the enemies. Edward, me, Emmett and Embry would all be taking on Sergei, then after we finished with him, head off to help everyone else.

Everyone else received their assignments, and we finished the plan. It was getting late, most of the pack decided to transform into wolf form and sleep outside. I just decided to crash on their couch again. Bella was pacing around the living room, worried about Edward.

"Bella love," he cooed. "I'll be absolutely fine, I've got everyone watching my back, and I was in perfect condition last time." He pulled her into a hug and she sighed.

"I know, I just can't help but worry. Be careful." She sounded like she was going to cry. Typical emotional Bella, I laughed to myself

"Always." He said back.

"That goes for you too over there." She said referring to me.

"I'll be untouchable out there." I said cockily and she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going upstairs to sleep." Bella sighed and headed up the stairs, Edward went to follow but turned around.

"I'll make sure she knows that you do." Edward said. I looked at him questionably. I didn't know what he meant. "Angela." He continued. "Don't worry about that I'll make sure she knows how you feel."

"Thanks." Was all I could say in return. I wasn't surprised by his kindness at all, I just hadn't expected that. He turned back to me again before heading up the stairs and said "You won't need me to do this for you so, after this is over, you should tell her yourself."

I nodded as he headed up the stairs swiftly. I laid down on the couch and rested my head back. I was somehow more at ease knowing that no matter what, she'd be happy. And that was all I needed to do, to put myself into a restful sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a howl from the pack around 5 am. I had put on one pair of cargo shorts with no shirt, knowing I wouldn't be in clothes for long. We all headed out to the clearing Edward knew they would be approaching from. Bella was safely at the house with Seth to take care of her.

I stood next to Edward and Emmett as we waited patiently. I had a knot growing in my stomach from nerves, and I knew I had to channel that into aggression. The minute I see those filthy bloodsuckers though, I'd become an animal. Physically and mentally. My one mission in life was to destroy them for the rest of this battle, and keep my pack safe. The aggression was boiling under my skin and the nausea would soon be gone.

I felt Edward tense up next to me. I looked at him, and he nodded. I knew what he meant, they were here.

The five vampires emerged from the wooded areas. Edward went back in forth between our five groups telling us which vampire was ours. I was ready to do this now. Edward came to me, Emmett, and Embry and pointed to a huge burly looking vampire, who had his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He was a freaking giant, bigger than Emmett by far. He had some sort of animal pelt vest on. I gulped when I realized what type of animals he had been hunting.

"Only Aleera speaks English…she joined when werewolves killed her mate in Europe." Edward whispered to me. I looked to the female he was referring too, she had jet black hair, and her eyes were just as black. She was really tall, and would be quite beautiful if she wasn't so psychotic looking. They were all snarling, and Sergei dropped his head back in a maniacal laugh.

"I'm going now." I growled and started in a sprint right toward Sergei, who was still laughing. Then he crouched in anticipation of me tackling him, but instead I dove into the air and transformed. I jumped to the side of him and pounced, landing a blow to his side as I sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He shouted in pain. Embry had followed my exact movements and had his other shoulder. Sergei shook Embry off, and sent me flying. I rolled and caught myself on all fours.

I stopped to survey the scene, separate groups were attacking separate vampires, and it seemed to be working. Aleena surprisingly retreated into the woods, and her group was helping rip Harlen to pieces and start the fire. Viktor and Damien had tried to gang up and go two on two groups but were failing miserably. I laughed as I saw Emmett keep Sergei in a headlock and Edward ripping apart his flesh I moved in to help and was hit by Sergei's stray arm. I shook off the pain and ripped into him even more.

I would have been completely disgusted if I wasn't so angry. We had torn him to absolute pieces and Emmett got the wood to start the fire to burn him to ashes. I smiled as I saw the battle had been almost completely over, with only the task of burning left to some groups.

I thought it was way too easy. This could not have been the end, it was just too simple and too fast. I couldn't believe how lucky we were. We had grouped back making sure everyone was alright and in one piece. Everyone had been a little bumped bruised or torn up but, compared to what we did to them, it didn't seem like a loss at all.

"Hey hey!" Emmett called.

"What?" Carlisle asked running over to him.

"Edward just ran off into the woods after Aleena, she was looking to feed and he thinks she's after Bella, I can't catch him I'm not fast enough!" Emmett dropped to the ground.

"_I'm on it." _I thought, and took off into the woods in the direction Emmett pointed. I knew Edward's scent and weaved though the trees following it.

"_Jacob be careful, but I'm right behind you_." Embry thought back, following me my trail.

"_Alright, stay in the woods until I tell you otherwise_." I ordered. I was running full speed and skidded into a rocky clearing that overlooked a cliff. I saw Aleena standing over Edward, who was gripping his head and looked doubled over in pain. He collapsed to the ground, and she was about to hit him again when I let out a loud growl.

"_Embry I'm going to distract her, get Edward on your back and get the hell back to Carlisle." _I told him.

"_Jake what the hell are you doing that's suicide_!" Embry exclaimed. I knew he was right, I knew if I went after her I'd probably die, she was too strong. Right now that didn't matter though. Thoughts were rushing through my head.

_Edward and Bella at their wedding, and how happy they were_

_Bella so thin and depressed when he was gone_

_Bella's worried face last night._

_Angela yesterday, happy with Ben._

I knew what I had to do. I let out another ripping growl to get her attention. She wheeled and turned toward me, a smile on her face. I launched myself at her and she caught me and threw me down toward the cliff. I skidded but got up in a pounce position, growling again. She was facing away from Edward.

"_NOW EMBRY!" _I ordered. He obeyed and came out of the woods. He stuck his muzzle underneath Edward and lifted his limp body back and onto his back. When he headed back to the woods he shot me one last worried look, and run off into the woods.

She dove forward at me and I tried to dodge to the side, but she got me by the leg. I grunted in pain as she whipped me around and threw me across into the stone of the hill.

The pain was so extreme I couldn't even hear what she was yelling at me. All my senses where completely shot, as I struggled to open my eyes, but my vision was blurred. I wanted to throw up. My head felt like a giant truck had slammed into it.

I saw her blurred figure walk up to me slowly and say something that I couldn't make out. I knew the end was coming. It was weird thinking I would die saving someone I once hated, but with all those thoughts I had before, I knew. I knew that everyone I cared about would be alright now.

That's what made it so easy to accept the end, as Aleena's foot came toward my face.

And then darkness was all I knew.

* * *

**Idk how great I am about writing violent scenes, let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to add feedback :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter wooot! I'm pretty okay with it so I hope you guys like it.**

**It's not over haha, I still have a few ideas brewing in my head, but it may take awhile to get them up beween AP exams, SAT's and Prom....just thinking aout it makes me exhausted.**

**Just want to thank those regular reviewers, you guys really keep me going with your feedback. So Thanks :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 14

I breathed. Only to be met with a very sharp pain in my chest. "_Bad idea." _I thought. Something wasn't right though, everything was dark. "_Right opening your eyes would be key." _I told myself. My eyelids felt like they weighed 100 pounds as I started to slide them open. I was absolutely blinded by the brightness of the world.

I groaned, I guess I'm still alive because heaven wouldn't hurt this much. I managed to get my eyes open enough, and blinked many times until the world became clear. Still squinting, half from the light, and half from the pain, I decided to try and look around the room. Above me was a white ceiling and the walls were some cheap wallpaper I've never seen before. A cheap yellowish color. I grunted as I realized I was in a hospital. I winced from the pain and turned my head left. Asleep on the extra bed in the hospital room was Bella, and on a couch in the middle of the two beds was my sister Rachel who was also asleep and leaning on Paul, who was snoring. I wanted to say something, but my throat burned, I couldn't get any words out.

Suddenly Carlisle came through the door, closing it gently behind him. He walked over to Bella and shook her gently awake. She looked startled, up to him, and then to me, and smiled in relief. He whispered something in her ear, and she got up and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be right back okay?" she whispered. She got Rachel and Paul awake too, and they followed her out of the room.

"So" my attention was drawn back to Carlisle who was standing over me with a clipboard. "you lost quite a bit of blood during your…encounter. You shattered 5 ribs on your left side, which would be why you are experiencing pain while breathing. You had serious head trauma, and a seriously broken right shoulder. And you haven't even heard your minor injuries yet." He finished, looking up at me. "You know you heal fast, that's why you are in this vacant room so no one knows about you, but you're gonna have permanent scars on your side below your chest, and on your head by your temple."

I just nodded, scars were the least of my worries, I was more worried about being able to breathe again. Then Edward came in the door a look of concern on his face. "Water Carlisle." He said, pouring a glass from the pitcher on the bedside table and placing it to my lips. "His throat is dry." He finished, gently tipping the cup so I could have a sip from it. Edward then took a seat in the chair next to my hospital bed.

"Jacob, I'm going to have to talk to you later about rehabilitation, but for now I'll let your visitors come in, one at a time." Carlisle said, smiling at me and leaving the room. Me and Edward sat in silence until I decided to break it.

"So, they are gonna have to try harder than that to get rid of me." I croaked, thinking back to when we hated each other not too long ago. I started to laugh but again was greeted by the sharp pain.

"I don't find this funny Jacob." Edward said, his face very serious. "This should be me, I should be in here…I should be dead." He put his face in his hands, before looking up at me again. "Why?" he asked, a pleading look in his eye.

"Why what?" I asked back, trying to avoid answering this question.

"You knew you'd die, but you sent yourself on a suicide mission for me." He was shaking his head in disbelief. "I _need_ to know why."

"Fine, but don't tell Bella I did it on purpose alright?"I told him, he nodded. My voice was really scratchy but I continued. "She'd be miserable without you, she needs you to live. Everyone here would be just fine without me. It was an easy decision." I finished, looking at the ceiling.

"That's completely moronic." He snapped. I was taken aback. I just risked my life for his, and he is calling me a moron? What do I have to do to catch a break around here? My attention was diverted from Edward to Bella who came in the room. Edward still looked furious and got up and walked out of the room.

"Jake, I'm so glad you're alright!" Bella exclaimed in relief. She sat down next to me, and went on about how worried she was, and how brave I was. At least she didn't snap at me like Edward did.

"I just can't seem to catch a break with these vampire battles." I joked, trying to lighten the situation. "I am surprised you've held the tears back though. Pretty impressive Bella."

"I wasted them all earlier when I was worrying about you." She said. It was just then I realized I had no idea what day it was.

"Holy shit, how long have I been out?" I asked in disbelief.

"Two days." She stated, looking down at the floor. "Everyone was so worried, but the pack knew you'd survive.

"W-what, happened?" I stammered, my throat killed but I needed to know. The memories were flooding back more and more, and I had no idea how I possibly could have made it out of there alive.

"When Embry brought Edward back, he was in bad shape, but Embry told us where you were and Sam and Emmett rushed to get you." She was shedding tears now and wiping them off her face as they came down. "They managed to kill her, and others came for back up. Emmett ran you all the way here. They had to operate on your ribs and they might have to for your shoulder."

I sat in silence, I couldn't believe I made it out. I had to thank them later for saving me. "Is everyone else okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Sam got a few bruises but he should be alright, already healed I assume." She said. We fell into silence once more. I didn't have anything else to say, plus it killed when I tried to. Bella of course decided to break the silence.

"He would have died…" she said, tears flowing at a steady rate now. "She was going to kill him but you….you put yourself out there instead. I don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand. It was a decision, I made it. I saw a vampire I wanted to kill, and that happened to save Edward. End of story." I said looking out the window.

"But wh-" she started to ask.

"Don't ask why." I cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it, it's over and I'm okay." I finished. I sounded like a jerk I know, but I couldn't deal with all the questions right now. Plus if I told Bella the real reason, she'd go on about how I was wrong thinking she could live without me.

"Okay…then thanks." She said, giving my hand a squeeze and leaving the room. My dad came in, telling me how it was stupid to save a vampire, but he was proud of me. Rachel was crying when she came in, and said that Rebecca was going to fly in from Hawaii if she needed to. I told her that would be a waste, because I'm just fine.

I felt like I was burning hot, even for a werewolf. So Rachel got Carlisle, who came rushing in and put a hand on my head. It was ice cold and I winced away from it. "He's spiking a temperature, I'm going to increase his dosage. You may want to leave so he can get some rest." He told my family. They said goodbye and left. I was obviously not in the mood for any visitors right now. It's probably just the temperature that's getting to me. I promised myself I'd try to be nicer whenever I woke up, and drifted off to sleep once more.

I dreamt I was on the cliff again. Edward was lying on the ground and looked unconscious…or dead. I looked at him, then back toward Aleena. She was sneering, and I was about to get down into pounce position when I realized I wasn't in wolf form. I tried to transform but couldn't. I was using every ounce of power in my body to try and transform but nothing was working. Aleena was coming toward me and laughing, I backed up until I met the rocky edge of the hill. I looked to my right to try and see Edward again but instead it was Ben lying on the ground with Angela on her knees trying to help him. I looked back to Aleena and saw her about to lunge at Angela but instead I stood in the way. "It's your funeral." She sneered, and lunged at me.

I woke up with a jolt in the hospital bed. I was breathing heavily and found myself in a cold sweat. It was bright out again which meant I slept through the night. "Jake are you alright?" An unexpected voice came from the couch at the end of the room. I shook my head to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. I couldn't believe she was here.

"A-Angela?" I asked, breathless. Partly from the dream, and partly that's just the affect she has on me. She walked over to the chair next to my bed.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." She said softly, taking my left hand in hers. I squeezed her hand lightly, relishing the feeling. It felt so good to have her here, I almost forgot about the searing pain all over my body. Almost. She saw me grimace and her eyes became even more full with worry. "I can't believe you. You almost died." She began, her voice sounded thick, like she might cry.

"Hey, shh." I tried to calm her down. "I didn't die though. I'm gonna be just fine Carlisle said. So I guess everyone is stuck with me." I joked lightly. I mean it is me, I always make jokes at the wrong time. She sniffed and reached her free hand to my face and stroked her fingers through my hair, and down my face. It was so calming I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling, because I knew I wouldn't have many of these moments with her. Not while she was with Ben at least. She brought her hand back to herself, as I started wondering how she got here. "Did Bella call you?" I asked.

"No, actually Edward did. At that point they didn't know if you were going to…make it, or not." She looked away from me, out the window. "I was really worried about you." She whispered. I just nodded in response. "I knew something was wrong when you came to see me the other day. You seemed so detached, so…not you. Why didn't you tell me?" She said, finally looking back at me.

"I um…" I tried to think of a way to say this, I wish the words would come to me easier when she was around. Then it just started flooding out. "I was going to, but when I pulled up and Ben was there and you just looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin that for you. I didn't think that anything would actually happen to me, but just in case I wanted to say bye."

She nodded at me and looked hurt. "Look Angela, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't do it. It was too hard, and too much. I wasn't thinking straight." I finished. We sat in silence, because I don't know that either of us knew what to say. As much as I hated to, I took my hand out of hers. I just couldn't tease myself with the thoughts of us being close like that, not when it wasn't for real. She shot me a questioning look and I understood she wasn't happy about that. I somehow could understand her without her saying anything. "Why are you even here?" I asked, with a sort of rude tone to it. I looked away from her because I could feel a hotness clouding my eyes, threatening to form tears.

"Because I wanted to see you." She answered, taken aback by my tone.

"Well I just thought that you'd wait like everyone else." I said, my voice still heavy with that tone. "Or at least bring _Ben_." His name came out full of hatred. The burning jealously was pouring through and I just couldn't help it anymore. I didn't have self control right now. I shifted the wrong way, and the sharpest pain I have felt yet ran from my shoulder to my ribs. The cloudiness now formed a single tear as I gasped from the pain. I was embarrassed that I had shown that weakness.

To my surprise she cupped my face with her hand, and wiped the tear away with her thumb. After that she decided to continue. "I'm here," she said, "because when I got that phone call from Edward I felt like my whole world was crashing down."

I was shocked, but in a good way, and let her continue. "I couldn't breathe, I felt awful, worse than maybe I've ever felt before, absolutely sick with worry." She said, lost in the memory of that moment. I felt bad for making her feel that way. She paused for a few minutes before continuing.

"I love Ben." She said. I frowned, suddenly losing hope once again. "But I'm not _in_ love with him." My hopes regained, I was trying really hard to keep a smile from my face. "At least not anymore." She finished.

"Jake as awful as it is, it took this" she said gesturing to all my injuries. "to make me realize that I can't live without you. That I don't want to live without you…ever." She finished. I couldn't help it anymore, I let the smile concur my face, and this time took her hand in mine.

"You won't have to live without me…ever." I said simply. I brought her hand up to my face and kissed it gently. In that moment a warmth flooded over me, and no not the fever kind. I felt great, emotionally that is. On the outside it still hurt like hell.

She must have saw me grimace in pain because she asked, "How bad is it?"

"Not so bad with you around." I answered honestly, but chuckling at my cheesy line.. "Just don't make me move…at all, and I should be set." I grinned.

"Nice line." She said sarcastically. "No moving, you know I think just maybe I can handle that." She joked, and got up from her chair gently turned my face toward her and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Her lips were so warm and soft, and the feeling of hers against mine sent a sensation of nerves rocketing through my body. I don't know how to explain it, it just felt perfect.

"So maybe _that's_ the cure." I laughed, after she finished. Causing the pain to return.

"Guess not." She joked, smiling and leaning back into her chair again.

"So after I get out of here, what happens then?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping…we could um…be together you know?" She said shyly. She was so adorable it was too much to take. She was basically giving me the one thing I wanted most, and she was asking me if I wanted it.

"Hmmmm." I said, raising my good hand to my chin pretending to think about the question. "Well you know, I guess…" I hesitated again to fake her out. "There's nothing else I've ever wanted so much." I smiled. She breathed in relief and smiled back. Then suddenly a thought struck me.

"What are you going to do about Ben?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that." She answered, her eyes suddenly becoming sad. "I'll talk to him, and before your out of here."

"Alright." I said, in full relief that she'd finally be mine. "I am sorry you have to do this though." I apologized. Ben was a nice guy, and losing Angela could be the worst thing I could ever imagine. And she hates hurting people. It pained me even more to know she had to do something like that for me. Then Carlisle came back in clipboard in tow.

I sighed. "Great doc, what's up now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, hello Angela. How very nice to see you." Carlisle said politely, ignoring my remark altogether. "I'm afraid I'm going to need Jacob to sleep for awhile an give him these meds, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Angela said, starting to get up.

"I mind." I said grabbing her arm.

"_Jake let me go_." She said in a tone I knew not to mess with. "I'll see you later." She said and kissed me on the cheek, and walking out of the room. I sighed and turned back to Carlisle.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked him.

"Well, it seems you'll be fine to be released in the morning."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "Well that's great right? Finally back out in the world, I hate being closed up in this room. Carlisle looked up at me, his expression pretty blank.

"Well I'd like it, if you stayed at the house with us." He said. "That shoulder was completely shattered, and even with your _advanced _healing progress, it will need rehabilitation. I want to monitor that." He placed a hand on my good shoulder. "Only for a little while." He reassured.

"Um…yeah okay." I agreed. Anything to get out of this place.

"Alright well get some sleep, I'll release you tomorrow." Carlisle said walking out the door and down the hall, flicking off the light on his way out.

I laid my head back against the pillow breathing deeply. With every breath a sharp pain ran through me until the new medication kicked in. I closed my eyes and saw Angela's face. I thought about how we would be together soon, it was just enough to make me want to bust out of here right now. I drifted into sleep, thinking how now maybe everything would be alright. For awhile my world was really dark, I felt lost, like I was losing everything. But here was this girl, after all this time, who made it brighter. I've been touched by a new light.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Busy week coming up so I don't know how much I'll get to work on the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I suck at updating these days but oh well, haha.**

**Hope you all are having a wonderful summer!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Word of advice: don't run toward a killer vampire that hates your guts. Trust me, I tried it. Not worth it, not a bit. It didn't help that every time I smelt the Cullen's house I wanted to gag. I think that could be the worst part of this, having to live with vampires 24/7. Not the unbearable pain or being jacked up on drugs, but living here. Do you know how noisy they get after midnight? It's ridiculous. I don't know how Bella does it, I mean, the other night I was woken up at 2 am at the sound of Emmett and Jasper wrestling in the living room. Emmett won.

It's not that I don't appreciate what they are doing; even Rosalie has tried to be helpful…sort of. Edward was still giving me the cold shoulder. He was being a bit ungrateful if you ask me, I mean I did save his life and all. If that doesn't earn me a decent thank you I don't know what would.

Other than that my recovery was going well, with the more serious stuff out of the way for about a week now, Carlisle said I should be able to get home pretty soon. I hadn't seen Angela because no one knew about us yet, heck I still fully didn't know what was going on with us yet. Thinking about it made me more anxious to get out of here though. Just then Bella entered the room carrying food and breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Jake, how're you feeling today?" she asked setting down my tray in front of me.

"I'm sick of being waited on." I mumbled.

"Yeah well, this can be punishment for going on a death mission." She retorted.

"Seriously what does a guy have to do to get a thank you around here." I said. "I mean really, I would think if someone saved the one I'd love I'd be bowing down and groveling at their feet, offering to be their personal slave for eternity...that kind of thing."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He'll come around."

"He shouldn't even have to. I mean I try to steal his girlfriend, he makes me the best man at his wedding." I paused and ate a mouthful of food. "Then I save his life and he goes all silent Bob on me, what kind of whack job did you marry?"

"If you weren't so sore from breaking all those bones, I would hit you right now." Bella threatened, clearly not amused.

"Then you would be the one with the broken bones. Must I recall what happened last time you decided to take a swing at this beautiful face?"

"Don't even remind me." She said, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"I won't."I assured her with a smile. I knew she couldn't help but smile back, she was after all, still Bella. My best friend, who has been here for me through this whole injury.

"Nice going by the way." She started, "Has it even been a month since you were last on bed rest from your last vampire fight?"

"Err more or less, but this one was a bit worse." I added. "At least I'm showing improvement right?"

"How about you just never do it again?" she offered.

"Sounds boring." I pretended to think about it.

"I've got something that doesn't sound boring!" I groaned as I realized that Emmett had entered the room. I need some more painkillers…

"Hey Emmett." Bella greeted him happily.

"Hey, I have great news." How cute, he was practically bouncing with excitement. I seriously still don't understand how Bella lives with Rosalie, or Emmett. I'm starting to wonder if Rosalie's ever happy, or if he's ever unhappy.

"What's the news?" I asked in a bored tone. I wasn't interested in the news as long as I was cooped up in here, away from Angela, when I was practically back to normal.

"This weekend Carlisle has a medical conference—" Emmett started.

"WHOA, a doctor…at a medical conference, who would have thought?" I interrupted him in faux surprise.

"ANYWAY." Emmett shouted to regain our attention. "That means, this whole weekend to ourselves…which means a party of course" He looked back and forth between us. "Come on it will be fun."

"What exactly happens at a vampire party?" I asked.

"It's not a _vampire_ party it's a normal teenager, summer house party." Emmett corrected me with a grin.

"Oh, I get what you're saying…I'm in." I said receiving a high five from Emmett.

"Wait what is he saying?" Bella asked, clearly confused. I chuckled at her not connecting the dots. There was no way I was going to miss Bella surrounded by drunk teenagers. I'm hoping Mike Newton shows up just to spice it up a bit.

"We are inviting all your friends Bella, come on pleeaaase. Edward is in only if you are." Emmett pleaded.

"Ugh, fine." She sighed, and Emmett grabbed her in a bear hug and carried her out of the room shouting thank you. I chuckled at the sight, Emmett does come in handy for a laugh. I ate the food that Bella brought me and thought about how many fake IDs the vampires in this house must have.

The thought of a party made me pretty happy though. I need a release after all that physical therapy with Carlisle. Plus anything that might let me see Angela. Not seeing her was like some sick form of punishment. Yet it did give me time to concentrate on recovering, and not my love life.

That being said, by the time Saturday rolled around I was in no need of crutches or anything, though I still was limping around everywhere. I was free to go on Sunday according to Carlisle, which was a relief, I could finally go back home.

Since I had limited mobility and was also the only other human in the house I was assigned to help Bella with the food for most of the day. The day went by pretty fast and all of a sudden people starting rolling through the Cullen's doors. I took to one of the couches as the place began to get packed, I've never seen this many people in Forks before. I saw Emmett and shouted, "Who did you invite? The whole school plus the entire district?!"

"I told everyone they could bring a friend!" He shouted back and laughed, then went back to talking to Rosalie. They must have brought quite a few friends because I was bumping shoulders with everybody. I bumped into a few kids causing them to spill their beers. It looked like one of those high school parties that you see in movies but never actually happens.

I scanned the room looking for some familiar faces that I would recognize as Bella's friends. I found Mike's blonde head and next to him Jessica. They were on the other side of the room chatting, but Mike kept stealing glances at someone else. I shook my head, but then I saw her. She was leaning against a wall near Mike and Jessica and seemed to be observing the room. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans but made it look better than anything any other girl was wearing in the room.

I headed over to her and slid next to her on the wall unnoticed. "Well well well," I said, "the minister's daughter at a high school party. I expected more out of you really."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Oh well there was this kid I was really hoping to see here."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned looking around. " Who would that be?"

"Oh, Edward." She said in a light joking tone. "He's very charming."

"And married." I added laughing. I positioned myself in front of her so I was facing her and propped one hand on the wall and drank in the sight of her. She was a sight for sore eyes, and immediately I was feeling more relaxed even though there was a hectic party going on around me.

"I missed you." I admitted softly. I took my free hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I missed you too Jake." She responded looking up at me with her brown eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Great, yeah I'm going home tomorrow."

"You got better so fast." She noticed. "You look so much better then when I last saw you."

"Yeah well speedy recoveries are a perk to my uh…condition." I said, she raised her eyebrows but then nodded understanding what I was saying. "I'm still limping but, I think I can deal with that considering all that's happened."

She nodded and turned to look at Mike and Jessica. They were making out and Mike kept a beer propped in one hand. I shook my head in disgust and realized that I wanted some air. "Want to go for a walk?" I suggested.

"You read my mind" she replied smiling.

I took her hand and pushed my way through the crowd, trying to leave a path for Angela. We made it to the door and I led her through it, pushing past a kid carrying more alcohol into the house. "That's just what they need." I sighed. I was happy to be outside, it was a warm night in summer.

"Yeah really." She agreed sarcastically. "You don't drink?" she asked.

"No, not really." I replied.

"Me neither." She said as we started to walk down the Cullen's driveway. I still held her small hand in mine.

"I could have guessed." I teased. "I'd much prefer watching people make fools of themselves without me joining in. Plus if I'm not in full control, I could end up changing right there in front of everyone. It's way too dangerous."

"Are you afraid of losing control all the time?" she asked, stopping and looking up at me.

"No, at least not as much as I did." I answered staring down at her. I looked around and saw that there was nobody outside.

"Have I ever told you," I started, moving closer to her and resting a hand on her side . "that you are insanely beautiful."

"Jake…" she stammered in protest.

"No really you are." I took a step closer so that we were barely centimeters apart. "In that take's my breath away every time I see you kind of way."

I was about to continue but was stopped when her arms were suddenly around my neck and her lips caught mine. Her lips were warm and moved against mine as if we had rehearsed this. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer so there was absolutely no space between us. There were no restrictions now as I deepened the kiss, trying to let her know how much I missed her. It was unbelievable now that we knew we could be together. It was like we put all the emotion that we couldn't have before in this one moment and I felt like I was on fire. My hands were running up and down her back and her sides and waist like I was never going to be able to feel her again. The whole world was lost to me, and it felt great.

The of course as my life goes, it was interrupted.

"Hey!....Hey!...HEY ANGELA?!" A voice sounded before me. I didn't want to believe that there was anyone else in the world except us at the moment, so I felt the need to ignore it at first. Then suddenly we were torn apart, both gasping for air. I looked at her and then saw the blank expression in her face. I was ready to kill whoever just ruined that for us.

I turned to see that the voice belonged to none other than Ben. A very drunk looking Ben. His clothes were disheveled, and he held an beer can in his left hand. He looked between me and Angela, a look of absolute hate in his eyes.

"What…..what are you _doing_ with him?" Ben asked, the question obviously directed at Angela. He stumbled forward and I threw an arm out to stop him.

"Don't touch me!" he spat, swaying back and forth. "You don't touch _her _either, you understand, or you will have another thing coming!" He threatened.

"You might want to make those threats when you can stand on your own two feet." I said calmly. "But for now I suggest you find a ride home, maybe read some comic books." I gave him a slight push to show him which way to go, but this caused him to fall to the ground on his ass.

"Ben…" Angela sighed, "Are you alright?" She brushed past me to help him up.

"Am I alright? Are you serious?" he questioned staring up at her. "You broke my heart and you expect me to be alright?" His expression was ice cold, and his voice lingered with every quality of hate you could imagine. "You ruined me Angela, so no…I'm not alright." He finished.

"That's enough." I spoke firmly stepping in, "You're drunk Ben, go home." I placed my hand on Angela's shoulder and tried to place her behind me.

"I said don't touch her!" Ben shouted rising up to his feet. "You're going to pay for that."

"You don't want to do this, you're only hurting her." I said, trying to avoid conflict.

"Like she worried about hurting me?" he countered. "She broke me into pieces, and you helped her. She's nothing but a…_slut_."

My eyes widened, and my fists tightened at the words he had just spoken. I felt my body rippling with anger, but I knew I couldn't lose control, if I transformed I'd rip him to pieces. I paused to see Angela running off behind me back toward the Cullen's house.

"Angela wait!" I called, desperately wanting to go to her. I turned back to Ben to tell him off, but was met by his small fist coming at my face. I didn't have time to react and catch his arm, so his fist made contact. Unlike the movies though, my face didn't move in reaction. I just stood there feeling no pain as the cracking noise of his bones sounded.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh" Ben shouted in pain, about to fall to the ground.

I caught him by the front of his shirt and his jacket and almost lifted him off the ground. "Listen tool, I think we both know now that you don't want to mess with me. I'm going to let you off this time because you are wasted, and just broke your hand by yourself. But if you ever…I mean ever, speak to her like that again I will personally make sure you feel so much worse it's not even funny. You understand?" I asked. He nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"Jacob?" Edward's voice sounded. "What are you doing to Ben?" He asked coming up the driveway.

"Long story." I breathed, letting go of Ben abruptly sending him to the ground again.

"What did you do to him?" Edward asked, crouching down to examine Ben who was writhing on the ground in pain clutching his hand.

"He was drunk, and caught me and Angela kissing, so he punched me." I explained. "I heard a crack I think he…"

"Broke his hand." Edward said interrupting me. "Badly, I might add."

"Werewolves are just as rock solid as vampires." I whispered so Ben wouldn't hear. "There was nothing I could do."

"We need to get this fixed, we can bring him to the hospital." Edward said, grabbing Ben so that he would rise to his feet.

"He's drunk we can't bring him to a hospital without being questioned." I added.

"Good point. Carlisle has emergency things upstairs in his office, let's go." He shoved Ben toward me and I slung one of his arms around my neck so he could lean on me. I followed Edward up towards the house and up the stairs which Ben felt the need to crawl up. We finally made it to the office and opened the door. Edward kicked the couple who from what it looked like, were trying to eat each other's faces. I uttered a look of disgust as I laid Ben down in a chair in the office.

"Wow…my hand like really hurts." Ben said looking at his hand in front of his face.

"No kidding." I responded, as Edward came out with a splint and medical tape. He moved expertly taking Ben's hand from in front of his face and laced his hand with the splint and the tape. "How do you do that?" I asked over Ben's heavy complaining.

"Going to medical school about 4 times helps." Edward responded not looking up.

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Ughh I don't feel so good." Ben said as he doubled over the chair and threw up.

"Perfect." I grumbled, heading to open the door for Edward, as he picked Ben up off the chair and practically carried him toward the door.

"What are you doing now?" I questioned.

"_We _are bringing him home." Edward said, bringing Ben down the stairs. "I know where he lives we can just drop him in the front yard. He'll make it to the door."

"Great." I said sarcastically. On the way downstairs I glanced around looking for Angela. With no luck I grabbed Bella's arm as she was walking by.

"Hey have you seen Angela?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"No I figured she was with you are Ben, why?"

"She ran back to the house, we had a sort of _situation _outside and she was upset." I explained still looking around the room nervously for her. "Could you just find her for me, and make sure she's alright till I get back?" I asked.

"Yeah of course." Bella responded, she looked just as worried as I was as she was swallowed by the crowd of people.

I hurried back out the front door, and found Edward struggling to get Ben in the back of his Volvo. I lent him a hand and got went around the back of the car to get in the front seat. "You know it's not my fault if he blows chunks all over your back seat." I said as Edward started to pull smoothly down the winding driveway and to the street.

"You're the one who found it necessary to have an altercation which led to him breaking his hand on your face." Edward stated, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. "So yes, it is your fault in my book."

"Everything is my fault in your book." I mumbled.

"What's that mean?" Edward questioned, taken aback.

"I can't even save your life without you blaming me for something." I clarified. "So let's just call it even after this."

"That's ridiculous." Edward replied angrily.

"And as for the whole 'altercation', you would have done much worse to him if he had called Bella a slut."

"That's what he did?" He questioned shocked.

I merely nodded in reply not even wanting to talk about the subject.

"To Angela of all people?"

"Yup, so forgive me for letting him break his hand, he's lucky I didn't transform and rip him apart." I flexed my hands open and closed to try and relieve some of the anger from just thinking about it.

"I wouldn't blame you if you still wanted to something." Edward said, calming down. "In fact I'd help you. Now I feel bad for even bracing his hand."

"He's drunk, I'm not sure he meant it." I said. "That's why I didn't beat the living shit out of him right then and there."

"I understand."

"Now I'm just worried about Angela, she was really upset and ran off." I sighed banging my head back against the headrest.

Edward nodded as we pulled up to Ben's house. I stayed in the car as Edward silently scooped the now sleeping Ben from the back seat. I moved to the driver's seat of the still running car and left the passenger door open. Edward carried Ben over his shoulder and placed him on his side, he then proceeded to ring the doorbell about 5 times. When he read the minds of Ben's family inside to make sure they heard, he whipped back to the car so fast I barely saw him, but before he even got the door closed I gunned it and we sped off.

"I wish I could have seen his parents' reactions." I laughed in relief as I sped down the winding roads back to Edward's house.

"From their thoughts they weren't too happy about being awoken. His dad was already halfway down the stairs with a baseball bat ready for us." Edward laughed back.

We both sat in silence for the rest of the ride back to the house, and I parked the car in the driveway, and we got out of the car. The party had definitely cleared out in the short time we were gone, and the house seemed completely empty. I started to laugh again as we headed up the steps.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Dude, the kid reads comic books, he's probably never done anything wrong in his life. Yet we just dropped him off totally wasted and with a broken hand." I explained why I was laughing at the thought of the perfect kid getting slammed in the morning for what he's done.

"See what happens at Cullen parties," Edward joked. "Everyone gets in trouble."

"I bet." We both walked into the house laughing which was weird considering I never even expected to like Edward, let alone joke with him. I looked around and the house was a mess. "I hope vampires have some super fast cleaning skill."

"Actually I think Alice has perfec-"

"Edward, Jake! Thank God you're home!" Bella shouted coming around the corner.

"Why is something wrong?" I questioned.

"Um, nothing too serious…" Bella replied ominously.

"Okay…" I stared at her suspiciously.

"JAKE!" I heard Angela's voice squeal as she came around the corner and leaped at me.

I caught her in my arms and staggered backwards. "Whoa there, nice to see you too." I chuckled.

"I know I haven't seen you in like….forever!" She exclaimed giggling profusely. I caught scent of her breath and knew exactly what the exclamation was all about.

"Have you been drinking?" I questioned, putting both my hands on her hips and examining her in front of me.

"Whaa? Meeee? Nooooo silly!" She laughed and slapped a hand on my chest. She proceeded to rub her hand over my shoulder and chest. "Wow Jake you have big muscles…."

"Um…thanks?" I responded, shooting a questioning glare at Bella. She shrugged her shoulder's and mouthed a silent "I don't know."

"It's kind of…" Angela trailed off.

"Kind of what?" I asked, steadying her with my arms as she was sort of uneasy.

"Sexyyy." She finished giggling yet again.

"Oh God…" I breathed. "You are really drunk…"

I looked over Angela's head back to Edward and Bella. And we all had the same look on our faces. What the hell are we going to do with a drunk Angela?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's sad that I feel like a month is a fast upload. But I have taken longer in the past, still sorry for the wait, haha.**

**Special thanks to anyone who reviews, your feedback is awesome, I love it. It really does keep me going.**

**Hope you guys didn't have too much of a hard time getting back to school or work and all haha, and hopefully reading this chapter can make you forget about that for a minute. I know writing it helped me out.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 16

"She said she didn't drink…" I said as I sat in the living room with Bella and Edward.

"Well it looks like she does now." Bella added looking behind her.

Angela was dancing around behind her, singing into a beer bottle: "Stop collaborate and listen, Ice is back with my brand new invention…"

"Oh God.." I sighed putting my head in my hands. "Can we please figure this out before she moves on to MC Hammer?"

"I do like this song though." Edward chuckled.

"Someone should actually video tape this she is never going to believe she did this." Bella added laughing.

"Already on it!" Emmett shouted coming into the room, filming the event on his digital camera.

"I'm glad you guys find this so funny." I groaned, leaning back in the couch again. Angela was still singing Ice Ice Baby and dancing.

"Sorry Jake." Bella said trying her best not to laugh. "Look maybe we can just sneak her in?"

"That's risky, if her dad see's us, he probably won't let us date, let alone even let me go near her. Plus we should really watch her just in case she gets sick or anything." I said.

"That's true… oh wait a minute." Bella said sitting up. "I'll just call her dad and say she's sleeping over here, it's barely past midnight it won't be that wrong."

"What's your excuse for her staying here?" I asked.

"She's too tired to drive, and the roads are dark." Edward said calmly. "Great idea love."

"My phones upstairs in our room."

"I'll go grab it." I offered and got up and ran up the stairs to their room. I walked in without even thinking of it only to see a guy and two girls in the bed.

"Whoa!" I shouted closing my eyes and shielding my view with my arms. "Sorry I uh, needed my phone." I stammered, royally grossed out.

"Bedside table." Was all the guy said, before returning to his threesome. I held back the urge to throw up and rushed over to the table and grabbed Bella's phone and hurried out of the room.I headed downstairs with a shocked look on my face. But then I remembered who's bed it was and a grin suddenly formed on my face.

I handed Bella her phone as she asked, "What's with the smile?"

"Nothing," I answered, "Just that you uh, are going to need to wash your sheets."

"Why?" Bella asked.

Edward shot me a questioning glance then his eyes widened. "Oh dear God."

"What?" Bella asked still confused.

"There is…"He started, "People seem to be…"

"There's a threesome in your bedroom." I finished for him before bursting with laughter.

"WHAT!?" Bella screamed in shock. "Get them out!" she commanded.

"But love, I really don't want to…" Edward started.

"EDWARD." She said again raising her voice and shooting him a death glare.

"Alright, alright! I'm going." He said getting up from his couch. "Emmett, let's go this is your fault anyway."

"You got it." Emmett answered as they both headed up the stairs at lightning speed.

I turned my attention back to Bella and the situation at hand. "Alright are you going to call now?" I asked.

"Yeah you just have to shut her up for a minute." Bella said leaning her head toward Angela who was still singing.

"Hey Angela!" I called. "Want to go outside?"

"No." She answered simply, I had just broken off her beautiful rendition of Whitney Houston's "I Want To Dance With Somebody." Bummer.

I decided to take a more direct approach. I got up, walked over to her and scooped her up into my arms. One of my arms was under her legs and the other around my back and she had her arms around my neck. So we basically looked like a couple who just got married.

"We need to be quiet now." I said whispering.

"Only if you put me down silly." She said. So I carried her over to the couch and put her down. I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me, indicating that she should sit down as well.

Instead she stood in front of me and leaned to my right side whispering in my ear "I know one way we could be quiet _muscle man_."

She quickly then jumped on top of me straddling my waist with her legs and started to kiss me. I was so taken aback that I froze for a few seconds but then kissed her back wrapping my hands around her waist. The kiss was very sloppy and I broke it off, but drunk Angela took that as an invitation to move on to kissing my neck.

As she was doing so I looked to Bella and mouthed "Go go go" to tell her to go make the phone call in the kitchen. Bella was smiling and hurried into the other room with the cell phone. I then concentrating on what I was feeling at that moment. And even though she was drunk, it still felt great, and I was loving it. I turned her head back to mine and kissed her again. I could taste the alcohol in her mouth and wondered when Bella would return. Even though this was great, I'd much rather it when Angela was actually thinking straight.

"Ahem. Jake you guys can cool it now." I heard Bella's voice behind me. I immediately broke apart and threw Angela to the side of me.

"Don't even want to know." Edward said as he appeared next to Bella. "Bella I cleared the…inconvenience out of our room. Also the bed is changed for us darling." He smirked.

"Alright TMI dude…" I grimaced. "Bells what's the status on boozy over here?" I asked.

"Her dad actually thought it was a great idea. I told him Angela was sleeping and that's why I called. He knows we have extra bedrooms so it was all fine." She said leaning back into Edward.

"We should get to bed though. Jake just keep her in your room okay? "

"There's only one bed…" I started.

"It's huge, there's room for both of you." She finished for me.

I sighed and grabbed Angela, scooping her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She was laughing and giggling as I took her upstairs to the room I had been staying in. I flopped her down onto the bed, and turned her so she was lying in the right position."Stay here alright?" I told her. She nodded and I went into the bathroom that connected with my room to get changed. I threw on a plain white t-shirt and just normal pajama bottoms. I looked in the mirror and noticed how tired I looked. My side was starting to hurt from being up and around all day, and I knew I needed to rest.

I wondered how long it would take to get Angela to settle down as I came out of the bathroom, only to find her already asleep on the bed. I strode over to her, took off her shoes, and placed the covers over her. I knew it was going to be a hell of a morning tomorrow, because then she'll remember what happened with Ben. But I knew there was no dealing with that now so I laid down on the bed on top of the covers, I didn't even need them with my werewolf temp anyway. I sighed in relief as he aches from my injuries were lessening and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up involuntarily and kept my eyes closed. It had been a late and confusing night last night. I breathed deeply, and was met with an unfamiliar, but wonderful scent. I inhaled again, and it reminded me of flower, but just one I couldn't identify. I wondered if someone had sprayed my bed with some sort of cleaning spray before I had come up here. That's when I realized that my body was up against something. And that something was breathing. My eyes fluttered open to see that I had my head buried in the back of Angela's neck and in her hair. My body was also positioned very close to her, and I had my arm draped over her, my hand resting on top of hers. I blinked a few times, and realized I had to be as careful as possible, to not wake her up.

I carefully took my hand off of hers, and then slid my arm off her body smoothly. I removed my face from its position at her neck and scooted back over to my side of the bed. It was a good thing the Cullen's had the most expensive type of mattress out there, the kind that doesn't make a lot of noise or move much. I laid on my back and rubbed my hands over my face, trying to wake myself up. It didn't take much because I felt like I had one of the most peaceful sleeps that I've had in awhile.

I grabbed my watch off the bedside table and saw that it was 10:30 am. I sat up and stretched, knowing that of course the household of vampires and maybe Bella would also be awake by now. Even though Bella sleeps, she has the tendency of waking up really early no matter what. I washed up,got changed into jeans and a plain faded blue t-shirt and slipped through the door out into the hallway and down to the living room. It was then that I realized it was sunny out. I winced at the bright sunlight through the all glass walls.

"Too bright for you Jake?" I heard Bella's voice call as she came out from the kitchen.

"Yeah just for this early." I said moving my way to the kitchen and sitting at one of the bar stools.

"It's 10:30." Bella rolled her eyes. "You sleep too much."

"You sleep too little." I countered.

"Where's Angela?" she asked changing the subject.

"Still sleeping." I noticed that no one else was in the kitchen or living room. "Is everyone out hunting?"

"Yeah apparently there are a lot of mountain lions this year."

"How delightful." I mocked smiling.

"I'm starting breakfast now-"

"No mountain lion for us?" I asked, faking disappointment.

"Try pancakes…" Bella got up and headed over for the refrigerator. It surprised me that they would have the ingredients stocked up here. "How did you sleep anyway?" she asked.

"Better than I have in awhile, between the injury and before that I was always on patrol duty…which reminds me, I'm going to have to go back to that." I groaned. Now that I was almost fully recovered it was time to go back to my own pack duties.

"I'm glad you slept well then, maybe you should go wake up Angela though. She might want to eat too."

"I really didn't want to torture her, she's going to be in rough shape, and she looked really peaceful." I explained, really dreading the thought of what her reaction will be to the Ben thing.

"It doesn't matter when she wakes up. All the problems are still going to be there." Bella reminded me, starting to stir pancake batter.

"Just cuz you're married doesn't mean you automatically are ten times wiser." I muttered getting up to go wake Angela up. Well, because Bella was right, though I try my hardest to not admit it to her. I made my way upstairs pausing in front of the door. I opened the door to see Angela still sleeping, but had turned and had one hand draping across where I was sleeping. I smiled to myself, suddenly having the confidence to wake her up and deal with everything.

I crossed over the room to Angela and sat down on the bed reaching over to gently stroke her arm. "Angela," I whispered. "hey Ange wake up." Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Jake?" she asked, checking her surroundings to see where she was.

"The one and only." I said smirking.

"Ow." She said furrowing her brow. She had attempted to sit up. She put her hand on her forehead and started to massage it.

"You kind of hit it hard last night." I explained. She didn't say anything in response so I thought I should keep going. "It's my fault, I should have watched you. I got distracted bringing Ben home with Edward, and I'm really really sorry."

"Why exactly are you apologizing?" she asked confused. Now she sat up all the way leaning on one arm and facing me.

"Well because you feel awful." I tried.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have drank like that. It was so stupid. Oh my God, what did I do, what did we do? Does my dad even know I'm here?" she asked frantic all of a sudden.

"Whoa there slow down." I assured her. I then explained that Bella called her dad, and that nothing bad really happened. I didn't feel it was the right time to bring up the whole, her belting out some hits from the past decades, or her jumping me on the couch.

She stood up gingerly still holding her head when I was done with the story. "Wait a minute did you sleep in here?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered simply. "You snore so loud." I joked, walking over to her.

"Shut up, I do not." She smacked me lightly in the arm.

"You're right, you are actually the cutest sleeper I've ever seen." I said quietly and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my chest. Something about this girl made me cheesier then I've ever been.

She buried her head in my neck and wrapped her arms around me in return. I kissed her head and lowered my face to her head, breathing in the same scent from this morning. "You had me worried Weber," I said breaking the moment. "I thought you were going to flip out on me for the Ben thing."

"You didn't make him call me a…well you know." She said leaning back to look me in the face. I still had my arms around her and nodded.

"I know but, I still wanted to kick his ass…hard. He deserved it."

"Please tell me you didn't." she said her eyes pleading.

"No, I was going to chase after you into the house when you ran off but, well, I broke his hand." I admitted.

"You what?!"

"Well technically _he _broke his hand. It just happened to be on my face." I explained. She still looked confused. "Look, he punched me, and I'm rock solid, I couldn't help it. I barely felt it, while he broke his hand. But Edward fixed him." I added seeing the look of concern on her face.

"I feel awful about all the things he said."

"You shouldn't."

"But they are all true." She said exasperated. "I did do all those things to him, and he never did anything to hurt me in anyway." She backed up from me.

My heart was beating fast in my chest, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. "What do you mean?" I asked panicked. "That you regret all this, look I can't handle th-"

"Jacob whoa slow down." Angela said coming towards me again. "I never said that, I'm sticking by my decision, but what he said _was_ true. So that's why I feel bad, because I care about Ben a lot, just not the same way I care about you." She finished.

I breathed a sigh of relief and brought her forward to kiss me. It started out slow and sweet like I had meant for it to be, but all of a sudden I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her toward me until there was no space between us. Her hands darted upward and curled in my hair, pulling it gently. That just drove me crazy when she deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped from the back of her throat and I smiled against her lips. Which I thought would be uncomfortable but it wasn't too bad. I remembered I needed air after a few minutes so I broke us apart gently.

I started to look all around us observing the whole room. She looked at me curiously, "What?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you looking for?" she elaborated.

"Oh just the next interruption that could possibly happen." I joked. "Just because every time _this _happens, we are always interrupted for some reason that is unknown to me."

"Maybe not this time." She said in a tone that made my body temperature rise for all the right reasons. Then she started the kiss all over again. This time we fell back onto the bed and I rolled so I was above her, holding myself arms so I didn't crush her. I would only break apart from her lips to kiss down her jaw line, and moving on to her neck. Her hands roamed my back and found their way underneath my shirt. I gasped at the feeling of her skin against mine on my back and made my way back up to her lips before kissing them vigorously. I couldn't tell you how long it went on, but before I knew it we were separated again and lay on our sides facing each other.

"Wow." I said after awhile. "If that's what I've been missing all this time then I hate interruptions and will make sure we never are again."

She laughed lightly. "Sounds good to me."

"You don't think that's too fast or anything right?" I asked curiously. "I mean we could take a step back, it's not like I'm in any rush."

She surprised me by moving on top of me into the position I had just been in over her. "No it's not too fast for me." She confirmed placing a short kiss on my lips. "I don't know what it is about you, but something just makes me want to do this all the time."

"It's the imprinting," I explained. "that connection between us. It happens with every werewolf and the person who they imprint on. It doesn't matter how long you've known each other it's pretty immediate. Oh, that and I'm dead sexy, I'm sure that helps."

"You're so humble." She said laughing.

"Yeah and whoever told me you were shy was obviously quite mistaken." She nodded, and laughed and kissed me again. I was about to repeat the previous experience again, but my stomach betrayed me. It rumbled loudly, and we both noticed.

"Hungry?" she asked, getting off me.

Before I answered absolutely not, get back here, I remembered something. "Oh crap…Bella."

"What about-"

"The whole point of me coming upstairs was to get you for breakfast." I groaned getting up and rushing out the door. Angela followed close behind me, I wondered how long we'd have been up there. Angela groaned at the brightness of the living room and I laughed. "Still hungover?" I questioned. She shot me a glare as we went into the kitchen.

I found Bella sitting there reading the paper. "Did we miss breakfast?" I asked tentatively, sitting down at the counter, with Angela next to me.

"The breakfast that I_ slaved_ over for God only knows how long?" Bella asked looking angry.

"That would be the one yeah." I confirmed.

"Well…" she said suddenly changing her expression. "It's right over there", she motioned toward the stove. "I didn't start it until later, I figured you wouldn't be down for awhile."

"You are so smart!" I praised, getting up and grabbing our plates. I set Angela's down and mine as well. I shoveled the food into my mouth so fast it was even I was impressed. I looked over to Angela to see that she wasn't eating. "What's up you don't like pancakes?"

"Not hungry." She mumbled, putting her head into her hands. I took that as an invitation to take her plate and start eating that too.

"See now was all this drinking worth it?" I mocked. "See what happens when you give into peer pressure?"

Bella laughed and went to get Angela some aspirin upstairs. I finished eating all the food and went to clear off the plates. "You're a pig." Angela commented on my eating habits.

"Yes, but at least I'm a full pig." I said, just as Edward and Emmett entered the kitchen.

"Hey you guys are up finally." Emmett said plopping up sitting on the counter. "Hey 'next American Idol', how's the hangover?" He asked Angela.

"Bad, but what?" she answered.

"You've got some pipes my friend, might want to go into some professional singing." Emmett joked.

"When did I sing…oh no." She started her mouth hanging in shock. "Jake please tell me I didn't-"

"I'd love to, then it wouldn't be in my memory."

"How bad was it?" she asked.

"Really bad, you were like, stuck in the era of awful music that should be forgotten.

"Oh don't worry Emmett has video." Edward chuckled. Emmett sped off to his room and grabbed his camera, coming back in mere seconds.

"Here." He said selecting the video and showing it to Angela. It was so much funnier now that I watched it on the camera, and I wasn't worried about her anymore. It didn't take much to have me practically on the ground laughing a minute into the video.

By the end of it Angela bent her head in humiliation. "That's it I'm never drinking again." She stated.

"Thank God, save our ears." I joked. She glared at me but I just wrapped one arm around her. "Don't worry I will still accept you, even if your voice makes small children cry." I laughed.

"Did I do anything else?"

"Well you…" I faked getting all emotional. "you…took advantage of me." I said making fake crying sounds.

"Oh please…" she started.

"I don't know if I'll ever be the same again."

"You probably enjoyed it." She retorted.

"I will need years of therapy, God only knows when I'll be able to love again." I laughed, not being able to go into it any farther with a straight face. We kept poking fun at Angela for awhile, before moving on to the rest of the party's mishaps.

We all laughed and talked like that for awhile, until Angela's dad called wondering where she was. She kissed me goodbye and went off with Bella to go home. I hung around with Bella and the Cullen's the rest of the day, despite their smelling bad. It still seemed odd to me that we had come so far and I could honestly call them my friends. Carlisle and Esme finally came home just when it started getting dark out. I finally got the okay to go home from him, and Edward offered to drive me home.

"Thank you." Edward said randomly when we were pulling up to my house.

"For what?" I asked.

"Saving my life. I never thanked you properly." He explained, still gripping the steering wheel.

"Don't mention it."

"I owe you."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I need some laundry done or the house cleaned." I said sarcastically getting out of the car. "Thanks for the ride man, I'll see ya."

"See you." As soon as I closed the door he sped off. I turned around and looked at my small house. Even though it wasn't as big or impressive as the Cullen's house it was home. I sighed in relief as I went through the door, and saw my familiar surroundings. I saw my dad in the living room watching the game and to my surprise Charlie was there.

"Hey guys." I said, going over to hug my dad and shake Charlie's hand.

"Good to have you back son." My dad stated.

"Good to be back." I nodded.

"Hey was that Edward that dropped you off there?" Charlie asked, leaning to look out the window.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll need to talk to my son-in-law about his speeding issues." He said with a scowl on his face. I laughed and sat down to join them.

"You look different Jacob." My dad said staring at me curiously.

"Really how?" I asked.

"You actually look happy for once." He smiled.

I smiled to myself leaning back in the chair, because I realized for the first time in awhile, I actually was.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, let me know what you think. :D**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews :D You are all awesome, and deserve a present!**

**But I don't have a present for you sooooo here's the next chapter instead.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

Chapter 17

A few weeks later things with me and Angela were going great. We spent as much time together as possible, which either involved us hanging out alone at my house, with the rest of the pack, or at the Cullen's place. Today we were hanging out as usual, and we were supposed to just watch a movie but ended up making out the entire time instead. At least it was normal until she turned toward me and said "We always hang out at your place."

"No we don't." I responded, sitting up more fully on the couch. "We go to the movies, and to Sam's and the Cullen's all the time.

"Yes, but I meant we never go to my house." She countered.

"Oh, okay, well yeah I guess we don't go there all that often." I said after I realized what she meant. "You said your family always home and so we wouldn't be alone, what's the problem?"

"There isn't one, except that I've met your whole family, including your pack, and you haven't met any of my family." She explained.

"That's not true. I met your dad that one time."

"That does not count." She laughed. "That was for like five seconds. You're going to have to meet them for real."

"Didn't they like idolize Ben?" I sighed. I was going to be a big step down for them compared to that nerd.

"Well …yes but that's not going to affect how they act toward you." She said.

"Oh yeah sure." I scoffed.

"Come on Jake." She pleaded. "I want to introduce them to my boyfriend." She looked up at me with her brown eyes in the cutest way possible.

"Ugh fine." I caved, the stupid look got me every time. "When is this going to be?"

"Tommorow," she smiled. "I already told my parents you were coming for dinner."

"Thanks for having so much faith in me Weber." I said sarcastically. She laughed and pulled me in for a kiss, right before Paul walked in.

"Have you seen your sister?" He asked.

"She left like an hour ago to go shopping with some of her friends." I answered pulling away from Angela.

"She isn't answering my calls." He said exasperated.

"What did you do this time?" I asked leaning back in the couch. Paul was always messing things up with Rachel, they both had tempers and were stubborn as hell.

"I forgot our anniversary apparently." He sighed sitting down in a chair across from us.

"Which one?"Angela asked.

"3 months." He answered.

"Ohhh." I winced. "Girls live for that kind of thing."

"Yeah yeah, I know that now" He said clearly getting heated.

"Jake I gotta run, I'll see you tomorrow at 7 alright?" Angela said getting up. I nodded as I got up to walk her out to her car and say goodbye.

When I came back inside Paul had shifted over to the couch and had turned on the TV. I shook my head, "Are you waiting here all day?" I asked him, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Yup, if that's what it takes." He answered. "Hey grab me a soda?" He asked putting his feet up on the table.

"Ha, yeah no."

"Fine but I almost forgot, you're on patrol tonight my friend." Paul yawned lazily.

"Ugh I forgot…" I groaned. Now I was going to be tired tomorrow, on top of terrified and horribly unprepared.

"Good thing you have me to remind you." Paul joked as he got up and went into the kitchen himself. When he got back we just sat and watched a baseball game until it was time for me to leave on patrol. I transformed and ran around the north perimeter of La Push like I was supposed to a few times. I finally returned home hours later and collapsed on my bed, exhausted I fell asleep right away.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself desperately turned the keys in the ignition of the rabbit. "I bring you back to life and this is what you give me?" I slammed my hands into the steering wheel before getting out and popping the hood. I looked at my watch and saw that the time was 5:30, I was stopping by to see Bella before I went to Angela's. I was in need of some best friend advice.

I wasted a half an hour trying to get my car to start, but it just wasn't happening. Now that I didn't have a car I had to find another mode of transportation. I could run, but there would be the risk of putting my hair in a worse state then it already was. Also I had on my least oil stained jeans on and the only collared shirt I own. Then I saw it, the motorcycle that I rebuilt for Bella. This would have to work. I hoped on slid on the helmet and jetted off to the Cullen's first.

"You're sort of late." Bella remarked as I stepped through their front door. She was sitting down in a single chair the living room, and had just set down the book she was reading.

"My car didn't start, I had to take the bike." I informed her sitting down on the couch.

"It's fine," she said smiling, "As long as you're not late for your dinner."

"I know, I know. I'm already nervous enough, how am I supposed to follow up after Ben, he was the most perfect non-threatening boyfriend I'm sure Angela's parents could ask for." I told Bella worriedly.

"You'll do great." Bella said gently. "Just be yourself, you're not exactly a 'bad boy'" she said sarcastically. "I mean the only thing that's not working in your favor is that you look like you're 25."

"If only there were some way to not be 6'5." I said dryly.

"I'm serious Jake you'll do perfect. Charlie loved you when he thought we were dating." She reminded me.

"That's because he knows me. Her parents don't know anything about me. I'm a drastic change from the small nice asian boy their daughter used to date."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bella responded rolling her eyes.

"He was smart too, probably going to become a doctor. Or find a new way to save baby seals or something like that." I worried out loud, I couldn't tell if I was talking to Bella or just to myself.

"Just stop thinking like that alright? But you really should get going it's already 6:45." Bella said checking the clock.

"Are you joking? Crap I gotta go-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and throw me over the back of the couch. I looked and saw that it of course was Emmett. "Look, Emmett I can't wrestle you right now maybe some other time-"

"Come on wolf boy, 5 minutes. I need to prove to Edward I can do this." He laughed while toppling me over again across the room. My automatic reaction was to grab him and push back and suddenly we were all over the Cullen's living room fighting.

"Edward get them away from each other!" I heard Bella shout. I knew it was harmless fun, but also that it wasn't the time for it. Suddenly though I felt Edward's body trying to come in between me and Emmett's, I couldn't see all the limbs flying at me, and was very surprised when I felt an elbow collide with my face.

"Arggh" I yelled grabbing at my eye. The pain was intense and I was doubled over on the floor.

"Damn it Emmett." Edward said as I felt his hand on my shoulder trying to help me up. I rose to my feet and felt at my eye.

"You shouldn't separate two guys fighting like that Edward, you broke our concentration." Emmett replied, defending himself.

"Guys just shut up, I'm not blaming you just let me see my face." I heard Bella gasp when I turned to her, and already knew that this was bad. I stumbled over to a mirror in the hallway and swore under my breath. I had what was going to turn into a very solid black right eye.

"Shit shit shit." I repeated. "I have dinner with Angela's parents in like…"

"5 minutes." Bella finished for me.

"Emmett," I seethed. "Remind me to kill you if I'm not dead by the end of this dinner."

He nodded lamely as Bella rushed past him and over to me. "We have to at least fix your hair and your shirt now." She muttered. She tried to flatten my hair as best as she could and smooth my shirt out with her hands. Her attempt did help a bit but it did not hide the fact that I had a giant black eye and was going to meet my girlfriends family.

"Thanks Bella, but no matter what you do…I'm probably going to be single the next time you see me." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Come by right after." Bella said rushing me out the door.

"Alright, later guys."I threw my helmet on, kick started the bike and hoped on, speeding off down their winding driveway. I knew I could make it to Angela's in about 10 minutes if I really pushed the speed limit. I cursed under my breath as I got stuck behind possibly the slowest driver ever in my life. It took me a few minutes before I was able to pass him continue speeding on my way. If I got pulled over by a cop they would have thought I was a mad man. I pulled up in front of Angela's and practically fell off my motorcycle in my haste to get to her front door.

I stopped short when I saw that Angela was sitting on her porch swing waiting for me. I walked up the steps tentatively, thinking of what to say. I decided to start with the obvious, but then it all came out in a frenzy of words. "I'm sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start, so I tried to get it to, and obviously it didn't work. Then I went to Bella's, then Emmett with the wrestling, and the elbow. Then I got stuck behind this driver who was probably going 12 miles per hour in a 40 zone, and they wouldn't move so it took me forever to pass them and-"

"Jacob." She interrupted me. "Please tell me you did not show up to my parents' dinner late, on a motorcycle, and….with a black eye!? Oh my gosh what happened?!" She demanded, as soon as she saw it.

"Emmett, decided to wrestle me, right as I was leaving. Then Edward tried to stop it and we couldn't see and then he hit me in the face with his elbow." I winced when Angela approached me and touched my eye softly.

"We need to get inside." She stated, and started to move past me.

"Angela wait, don't be mad please, I can explain it all." I pleaded.

"Right now….you have to get through this dinner. You and I will talk alone _later_." She said trying to remain as calm as possible. She slid past me and opened the front door.

I gulped and went to follow her. My one ally going into this dinner was now royally pissed at me. "I'm so screwed." I said to myself before I proceeded through the front door and found Angela in the entry way. She went right toward what looked to be her living room. Her house was small, but in a cozy type of way. Her living room just had a couch, a few chairs, and a pretty basic TV set up. All around the room were pictures of Angela and her family.

Her mother and father were seated on the couch, and I made my way into the room behind Angela. "Mom, Dad, this is Jacob Black." Angela said motioning toward me. I gave them a smile as I went over to shake their hands.

"Mrs. Weber it's great to meet you, and Mr. Weber to see you again." I said as politely as I knew how.

"You too." Her mom replied, smiling. Probably doing her best to ignore the fact that her daughter brought home a boy with a black eye. "We should move into the dining room, dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." She said, making her way into the other room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't mess anything up." I tried apologizing.

"Not at all, just in time." Mrs. Weber said as well sat down at the well set table. I was relieved when Angela motioned for me to take the seat next to me, at least she wasn't so mad that she couldn't stand to be near me. I heard Mr. Weber call "Dinner!" to someone outside until I realized it was Angela's brothers Isaac and Joshua. They crashed through the doorway before also settling down at the dinner table across from me and Angela. Mr. and Mrs. Weber sat at each end. Angela introduced me to her brothers and they both were polite as well. I only noticed that it was Mr. Weber, who I hadn't heard speak at all.

"How'd you get that black eye?" Her brother Joshua asked while we were waiting to be served. I notice Mr. Weber perk up a bit listening for my answer.

"I took an elbow to the eye joking around with some friends playing football today." I lied.

"Looks like it hurt." He remarked.

"It looks worse than it is." I said with a smile. When the food was put down I almost made the mistake of going to eat it right away, but felt Angela kick my leg and I caught her eye. Mr. Weber then proceeded to say grace before we ate. I felt sort of stupid for not catching on earlier, considering he was a minister.

"This is delicious Mrs. Weber." I complimented her as dinner was finally served.

"Thank you Jacob, is this the sort of thing you're used to eating?" she asked.

"Not really," I said. "It's usually just me and my dad so I'm always happy for anything that doesn't come out of a takeout box." I explained.

"What's your father do for a living now Jacob?" Mr. Weber asked all of a sudden.

"Well my dad's in a wheelchair so he's pretty limited with what he does. But there are a lot of things he does on the reserve. Like tribe organization, that type of thing." I tried to explain.

"So he's unemployed?" He said shortly.

"_Dad._" Angela said surprised.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I replied numbly. I was surprised by his actions, when I met him before he had seemed perfectly nice.

"Now where did you get that motorcycle you came here on?" He fired another question at me.

"I got it for free when it didn't work, and fixed it up."

"So you don't even know if it works correctly."

"It works fine sir."

"Did you have a certified mechanic look at it?" Mr. Weber inquired, leaning back in his chair.

"No sir." I answered after I paused for a few moments.

"Would you ever bring my daughter on such a thing then?" he asked.

"No sir, I only have one helmet." I answered again. This was like the lightning round of parent boyfriend interaction from hell.

"Good then, we see eye to eye there. Now how about school, what college will you be attending?" He asked.

"Joseph, let the boy breathe." Mrs. Weber exclaimed from across the table.

"He can breathe fine Mary, I'm just trying to get to know him."

I looked at Angela pleadingly before answering, but she was staring at her plate. "I'm a junior, so I haven't really thought about it yet."

"A junior? You look so much older." Angela's mother seemed astonished.

"My growth spurts just kicked in early I guess. Hopefully it will for you two guys as well." I joked nodding toward her brothers. They laughed.

"How are your grades?" Mr. Weber asked continuing his round of questions.

Just kill me now.

"They are okay." I answered honestly. "Nothing compared to Angela's, but not all of us can be as smart as her." I looked at her to see that she blushed slightly and I smiled.

"No, you can't." Mr. Weber said curtly. It suddenly felt like it was 100 degrees in the small dining room, and like the walls were closing in all around me. I swallowed hard and tried to pull myself together. I had to make it through this dinner no matter what.

"Where'd you get your name from?" Her mom asked, obviously trying to change the subject. "That's a very biblical name, Jacob."

"I'm not sure really, I don't think it was from the bible though. My family isn't very religious." Again with the honesty. Bad move.

"Hm." Was all Mr. Weber had to say to that.

"I mean I think they just liked the name." I explained further to Mrs. Weber and she nodded politely.

We sat in a few moments of awkward silence before Isaac broke it. "Do you like comic books?"He asked me.

"Um, no not really."

"Oh, that's too bad." He said. "We love them, and Ben would always bring us the brand new ones, even some that weren't even out for sale yet." He finished.

My body went rigid at the mention of Ben, and I took a deep breath before answering. "That was really nice of him then." I said plainly. Not really knowing anything else to say.

"Yeah it was, we miss him around here." Her other brother Joshua added. All I could think of to do in response was nod politely.

"Do you know Ben? Or does he not really run with _your crowd_?" Mr. Weber interrogated.

"I don't really have a crowd sir." I made that clear before continuing. I could feel the anger ripple through my body at the obvious insult. "But to answer your question, yes, I knew him a little."

"He was a good kid." Her dad remarked.

"Yeah he is." I agreed. _Apart from when he's calling your daughter a slut._ I thought to myself.

"So you must understand my confusion." Her dad said leaning toward me, and his voice becoming harsher "As to why my daughter broke up with a nice boy like Ben, only to start dating a guy like yourself."

"Dad!" Angela protested.

"A guy like myself?" I asked, wanting him to clarify.

"You show up to my house, late, with a black eye, and on a death trap with two wheels. You don't appear to perform in school to the level my daughter does. And your family has no religious values." Her father explained. "That is the type of guy I don't want dating my daughter."

I breathed slowly as I listened to his insults. I looked around the table to his wife's shocked face, to Angela's embarrassed one. "I'm sorry you feel that way." I said through practically gritted teeth. I couldn't think of anything to say at the moment, I was in shock. I seriously didn't think it would go _this_ bad. "Mrs. Weber, thank you for dinner, but I think it's time for me to go." I said finally rising to my feet. "It was nice meeting you guys." I said quickly and made my way out and to the front door. I was halfway to the bike before I heard Angela call my name.

"Jake, wait!" she called.

"It's okay, it's my fault." I said just slowing my pace so she could catch up to me. "I shouldn't have showed up like this."

"It's not your-" She started, but I stopped her as we got to my bike.

"It is...I am who I am." I stated as I threw one leg over the side of the bike. "I can't change that. It's not like all those things he said weren't true."

"Jake I-"

"I'm really not in the mood to talk." I stopped her and kick started the motorcycle. "I'll call you tomorrow." And with that I sped down the road leaving her behind me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Feel free to review, love the feedback :D**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Again it's been awhile and I apologize. But all your reviews were so awesome to read after last chapter! Idk how I feel about this chapter quite yet, it's prob not one of my favs from a writing perspective but let me know what you guys think. Because that is really all that matters.

**Hopefully you'll enjoy!**

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Mr. Weber? Like Angela's Dad? Like the Minister?" Bella asked stunned.

I just nodded in response looking down at my hands that were resting on the Cullen's kitchen counter top. After driving for awhile I ended up back here like I had promised. I had just told Bella everything that had happened word for word. And sitting across from me, her face looking as surprised as I felt.

"I don't understand he was the nicest guy when I met him." Bella said quietly.

"Me too. I mean I fixed his car for free."

"He doesn't really seem like the judgmental type."

"Trust me Bella all he was missing was a gavel and a full jury." I shuddered just thinking about what just happened.

"All this because of a black eye though? It seems like a bit much."

"And the motorcycle…aka 'death trap on two wheels'." I mimicked. "Apparently I just don't fit the profile for him. Aren't ministers' supposed to accept everyone? I think that should be like a freakin' golden rule or something…" I was extremely frustrated, how could I be with Angela if her family hated me?

"Maybe he wasn't thinking like a minister." Bella said quietly. "Maybe he was thinking like a dad. I mean I'm not saying what he did was right by any means. It's just, like you said before he never knew you, and you're on a motorcycle with a black eye. You can't expect him to ignore that."

"I can at least expect him to look past that. To try at least." I said exasperated. I hated that one guy could make me this upset, especially one that acted like such a jerk. Bella came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't give up, it's still about you and Angela. And she loves you. You know that." Bella said. I nodded and yawned, realizing how tired I was. I had been out on patrol all night, and now it was already getting to be passed midnight.

"Stay here tonight." Bella offered. "It's late, and I highly doubt you want to get back on that bike after tonight." She joked. "You know where the room is."

"Yeah…yeah that's a good idea I guess." I answered after considering it for a moment. "I'll see you in the morning, thanks for everything." I gave her a quick hug before turning to go upstairs.

"I just wish things weren't so hard for you." Bella said so quietly I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to hear it or not.

"S'okay, it's not your fault." I tried my best to give her a light smile before heading up the stairs and down to the bedroom where I had once recovered from my injury in. I opened the door and suddenly my body stopped when I entered the room. I gulped as I looked at the bed. The memories of the last time I was here, in that bed with Angela flashed into my mind. I sighed as I realized how a lot can change in such a short time. I didn't know what exactly was wrong, and I didn't know how to make it better, but what I did know was I wanted the moment we had here back more than anything.

I flopped down onto the bed quickly. Thank God I was that exhausted or I would have been tossing and turning all night. I was in a dead sleep all night until Bella came to wake me up at around noon. I looked out the window and saw that it was pouring out. Yet another beautiful day in Washington. Though It did do a wonderful job of reflecting my current mood.

"Let's go out." Bella offered, after I had woken up and began to mope. I considered it for a second, and I guess it was better than sitting around here feeling sorry for myself.

"Yeah alright, you're buying lunch though." I joked lightly, as we ran through the rain to Bella's car. She drove as we headed out of town to the mall, we were both so sick of the one restaurant in town it seemed best to have a choice. We finally found a restaurant that Bella liked and sat down to eat. I had remained pretty silent, and was aware I was doing so. Bella was making desperate attempts to talk to me, and I was responding with short and simple answers. I was relieved when the food came so I could have an excuse not to answer her.

"You should just talk to her." I heard Bella say drawing me from my thoughts.

"I don't even know what to say." I admitted. "Should I apologize? Should I want her to even apologize? I don't even know if I should be angry at her. I mean did she even do anything wrong? I just, I don't even know what to feel right now, so what could I possibly say?"

Bella's eyes widened when she actually got a response that had more than four syllables out of me. She shook her head. "I don't know Jake, are you angry, or are you just hurt?" she asked.

I paused. Valid question. "A little of both I guess." I answered with a sigh. We had finished our lunch and started to walk out of the restaurant. Bella wanted to go to the bookstore here so we started to make our way to the other end of the mall, continuing our conversation.

"Maybe you are over thinking this Jake, it's not like you guys are broken up." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I think I wanted her to defend me or something. Which was stupid, I mean, it's Angela, and maybe she tried and her dad didn't let her finish." I considered, I glanced at all the stores at the mall. "It amazes me how people love shopping." I said all of a sudden, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Look how crowded it is here. It's so claustrophobic." I explained. "Though you probably love shopping now that you're with the Cullen clan, have to be stylin' at all times to keep up with them." I joked with a smile.

I could tell she was relieved when she saw that smile and continued with it. "You know Edward doesn't care about what I wear." She defended herself. "So why should I have a sudden interest in shopping?"

"Well you're right I guess." She nodded with satisfaction when I said this, but then I let the smile creep over my face again. "People won't think you look like a hobo following Rosalie around _at all_." I said sarcastically.

Bella shot me a glare and started another round. "Yeah well, that's why I have Alice do my shopping for me…Jake?" she said suddenly.

I had stopped short and was staring into a small open café in the mall. Bella followed my gaze. There sitting at a table with two coffees in front of them, was Ben and Angela. They looked to be in a serious conversation, not too friendly, but they definitely were not mad at each other anymore. Ben had a cast on his hand and it was resting on the table dangerously near Angela's.

I just kept staring, I couldn't snap out of it. Too many things were going through my mind as Bella put a hand on my arm. "Jake you're shaking." I heard her warn, but it sounded like she was 10 feet away from me. After what she said registered I noticed that I was in fact shaking. Bella had followed my gaze and I heard her gasp and tighten the grip she had on my arm. "You need to breathe, you can't transform here." I heard her whisper again. I knew in my mind that Bella was right, I could never risk getting this angry in public, but I wasn't really in the mood for voices of reason.

Then she saw me. Angela had just brushed one of her beautiful strands of hair out of her face, and in the process turned her head toward the rest of the mall. Then she point blank saw me. I saw her eyes widen, and my mind only went to one idea. Escape. My legs suddenly started taking me away as fast as they could from the mall, in direction of the exit. I knocked over a magazine rack and almost took out a couple of people in the process. I saw their stares and heard their gasps but it didn't register in my brain. Everything was a blur, and before I knew it I was at the car yanking the door open and sitting inside. I laid my head on the dashboard and started to take deep concise breaths.

I heard Bella slip into the driver's seat a few minutes later. "Jake?" she asked. "Are you o-"

"Just drive please." I pleaded.

"Seriously though are you?" She pressed again.

"JUST DRIVE." I shouted, shocking myself and Bella. She got the point and turned the keys in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

Bella didn't talk again and I finally calmed myself down to the point where I could lean back in the seat. Bella looked in my direction hesitantly. "I'm sorry for shouting." I glanced over at her apologetically.

"It's fine, I was more worried about the giant wolf that was about to rip through this car."

"I was trying to prevent that." I said turning my gaze to the road in front of us. "I didn't mean to almost lose it, it's just…" I trailed off.

"I know." Bella nodded. "You don't have to apologize. That must have been hard."

"I just don't even know what to think." I was frustrated. A million things went through my head at the possible options at what had been going on there.

"It was probably just friendly conversation Jake."

"At a mall where they know I probably won't show up?" I questioned.

"You don't know that though. Come on you can't just assume." She tried to convince me.

"I don't know anything anymore." I sighed.

"The only way you're going to know, is by talking to Angela." She said as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

I considered that for a minute before nodding as we got out of the car. "I know you're right. It's just a lot easier said than done."

Bella started to walk inside but I stopped at the front steps. "What?" she asked.

"I need to head home." I answered.

"You sure?" Bella looked concerned, I know she doesn't like it when I'm upset. "You can stay here for as long as you like, you're no trouble."

"I know, I've got some stuff to do, and I'm so behind on chores my dad's probably going to kill me." I said trying to come up with some decent excuses. The truth was I just felt like being alone for awhile.

"Let me give you a ride then, it looks like it's going to rain."

"No no," I said backing off, "It will hold off, I'll call you later. Thanks for everything." I turned and ran off into the woods passing my motorcycle. I couldn't even look at that thing right now. I transformed and made my way back to LaPush. While in my more beastly state I told Sam through my mind I was going to need some time. He obviously read my thoughts and backed off immediately.

I was right about the rain though, it only started to downpour just as I made my way into my house. I went into the kitchen to find a note from my dad saying he was gone for the night, out with one of the tribe member's a few towns over. He would be back tomorrow morning and left me money for pizza. Joy.

I put the order in over the phone and slumped heavily into the living room pulling on a dry shirt from the laundry. I tried to watch TV until the pizza came, but nothing was on. Even if there was a movie or TV show on some channels, it would all somehow remind me of Angela. I was bouncing a tennis ball off the wall when the pizza finally came. I opened it and realized then I didn't have much of an appetite, so I just left it on the counter.

Ever since Angela came into my world I was either miserable or extremely happy ….Girls. That's really all they do to a guy. I laid down on the couch and couldn't believe it was just a few days ago I was sitting here with Angela in the later of the moods. But before I knew it I fell asleep to the sound of pouring rain and wind howling outside.

My dreams of course consisted all of her. And they were all of course of the happier times. Her hair, her face, her eyes all flashed through my mind in my sleep. I don't even know what I thought about before she was in my life. I stirred slightly when I heard a strange noise. Probably just something outside with all the wind I thought lazily to myself as I rolled over into a new position. But the noise came again. My eyes shot open and it came a third time. Now awake I realized it was a knock on the door.

"Ughh go away." I muttered to no one in particular, I wanted to get back to sleep. It came again, and I got up angrily. "Who the hell would go door to door in a freaking monsoon…honestly. "

I made my way to door and swung it open roughly, ready to tell off whoever it was. This sentiment changed especially when all the air left my chest. It was her. Angela was standing on my front steps staring back at me. I was dumbstruck and just stood there.

"Hi." She said softly, her eyes looked almost scared.

I couldn't move. I know it's customary to respond when greeted but my lips weren't working. Then I noticed she was shivering, soaked head to toe from the rain.

"What the hell are you doing?" I blurted out looking her up and down.

"S-s-sorry, I knew I shouldn't have come, you're not ready. I'll just-" She started to turn around, changing her mind.

"No, I mean what the hell are you doing in this hurricane? You're drenched, come here." I said grabbing her arm softly and leading her inside.

"Jesus Angela you're gonna catch pneumonia." I scolded. I don't know why I sounded like an annoying parent but that's just how it was coming out at that point.

"I'm fine, it'll be okay" she said trying to rub her hands up and down her arms. Her wet clothes were sticking to her body and she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I'll get you a towel."

"Jake will you just wait." She pleaded. I stopped and turned back to her. "I don't know what to say to you really. But I am _so so sorry_." Her eyes were welling up. "I understand if you don't want to see me again I do, it's just….you don't deserve any of what my father did to you. He was just …" she trailed off, her teeth were starting to chatter, and I couldn't tell what were tears or leftover rain from her hair running down her face.

"Shhh." I said leading her into the living room. "It's okay." I said softly trying my best to calm her down. "Can we just get you warm before we talk about this anymore?" I was surprised at myself for not being so calm, but then again I don't know if I was ever really mad at her. I grabbed her a towel and then thought of something else. Going into my closet I found a shirt that probably fit me a year ago, but now with all this muscle was way too small. I also grabbed the smallest pair of sweat pants I could possibly find. Coming back out I noticed how absolutely miserable she looked again, and it made my heart hurt.

"Here." I said quietly handing her the towel and the clothes. "You can change in my room, it's the smallest stuff I have."

"Thank you." She said hesitantly as she walked past me and into my room. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. If she was getting back with Ben would she really be here right now? Would she have looked so miserable and brave a huge storm just to come and tell me it's over? My thoughts were racing to prepare myself for the worst possible scenario. But if she came here to do that, wouldn't it have been done by now…

"Jake." I heard her voice as she came into the room. I stood up automatically and faced her. My shirt was too big for her thin body and it showed. She had rolled the sweat pants a few times at the top, and if she wasn't so tall this wouldn't have worked. I let out a long breath of air, she did after all look amazingly hot in my clothes.

"Those uh….fit pretty….not too bad." I stammered. She smiled weakly back and let out a small shiver.

I didn't even think twice about walking over to her and pulling her body into mine. She was freezing compared to my ridiculously hot body temperature. I knew that I could get her warm in no time. She relaxed into me and I ran my hands up and down her body trying to create friction. I relished the fact that she was this close to me, and felt almost a different sense of calm flow over me."Probably wasn't your wisest idea Weber…" I said after a few minutes and I felt her warm up. "Are you warm now?" I asked separating us a little.

"Yes, thanks." She said, and I sat down on the couch.

"Now if you want….we could talk."

She nodded and started again. "You have no idea how awful I've felt about this Jake. I can't even live with myself knowing I put you through that." Tears were flowing again down her face. "What my dad said doesn't matter to me, I haven't talked to either of my parents since it happened." She sat down next to me on the couch.

She was talking so fast it was almost hard for me to catch everything, but I sat quietly as she continued. "I'm sorry I put you through that, I'm sorry about everything. You're amazing, and sweet, and smart, and I just love you so much Jake it killed me to hurt you like that."

"You didn't say what your dad did." I said finally. I was so relieved that she wasn't breaking up with me it felt like a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders. She loved me, and that's all I needed to know. "I know it wasn't you."

"I could have done more." She said desperately.

"It's okay though. I know how you feel now." I said. My voice was quiet and soft and I reached out and grabbed one of her hands in mine. "I freaked out at the mall today because I was scared I was losing you, I didn't know if you could be with me anymore. And then you were with Ben and…it just got real." I explained.

"I was only with Ben to clear things up. I needed to tell him why it was really over, and how I still wanted to be friends. I needed that to be done with so I could get to you."She explained. "When I saw you storm out I got so worried, and wondered if you'd ever forgive me…"

"Well you're forgiven." I smiled.

"It's too much to forgive Jake, it can't be that easy." She was still crying, and sounded as sad as I'd ever heard her.

"Well it is. And you are." I said firmly. She loves me, and that could be all I needed to know. "Now will you come here already?" I said and pulled her towards me.

She shook her head and finally let out a smile of relief as I placed my lips on hers. I know it was just a short time that we were 'apart' but it really felt like it had been forever. There was so much pent up emotion and relief behind the kiss it was intense to say the least. Maybe this is why couple's fight so much because this kiss was like nothing else I've ever had. My hands were on her and I knew one thing was for sure. I'm sure as hell not going to let her go.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, review and let me know. Plus I don't know how much like fluff you want, if you want me to go heavier or lighter just let me know in a review! Thanks and happy hollidays!.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I didn't update this sooner for you guys, I know I always end up apologizing in these author's notes...but college applications are well for lack of a better word....a bitch. I'll try and update as regularly as I can but for now I hope you guys can bear with me.**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story this long and everyone who reviews. It means a lot to me and I truly appreciate it. You guys are great and I love you all for reading so far, and hopefully you keep liking this story as it moves on.**

**Enjoy :D

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 19**

"I have to go…"Angela said hurriedly between kisses.

I shook my head against her skin. "No you don't." I whispered before placing my lips on the hollow of her neck.

"…parents will kill me." She was breathless. We had moved into my room after making up and hadn't come out yet. I still wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "Jake…" she pleaded.

I sighed and rolled to the side of her on my bed but keeping an arm around her. "The roads are dangerous." I reminded her. The rain was still pounding against my window and didn't give any hints of letting up soon. This was one of the few times the rain had worked in my favor. I ran my hand up and down her side subconsciously. It was impossible not to touch her when she was this close.

"Plus right now," I continued smiling. "I really don't care what your parents will do."

She merely rolled her eyes before pulling me in to kiss me again. It started soft and sweet but before I knew it we had deepened the kiss and I pulled her on top of me. Her hands rested on my chest and mine immediately traveled down her spine to hold her waist. I rubbed circles on her soft skin where the shirt I had let her borrow had risen up from her sweat pants. I heard her let out a soft moan and flipped her over so I was hovering above her. I smiled before kissing her yet again, anywhere I could find. Her lips, her cheek, her jaw, neck, collarbone, anything. Her fingers were tugging and running through my hair, and she pulled be back to kiss passionately once more. We finally broke apart both breathless, and I kissed her once more softly before lying to the side of her. I was now under the distinct realization that kissing her would never get old.

"I love you." I breathed as she settled underneath the crook of my arm, laying her head on my chest. The words rolled off my tongue if they were the easiest thing in the world.

"I love you too." She replied, turning her head slightly placing a kiss on my chest. "I still need to go."

"Just wait until the rain stops, it's like a hurricane out there, and you can't drive in that. "

"Well when's it going to let up?"

"Soon." I whispered closing my eyes and listening to the sound of the rain, while I felt the warmth of Angela's body against mine. I stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" she asked, I could tell from her voice she was smiling. She laid her arm across my stomach.

"No, not at all." I lied, my eye lids felt like bricks as I tried to force them open again.

"I am too." She replied not believing me. "Don't fall asleep now."

"I won't if you won't." I said.

"I won't."

"The we won't."

We did.

* * *

I was in my wolf form running through the woods. I noticed it must have been about 75 degrees out and sunny. The perfect day for a run. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I knew I enjoyed feeling the earth flow underneath my feet and feeling the wind on my face. I felt like I knew the woods I was running through, and all of a sudden I was in the clearing I was nearly beaten to death in by a vampire a month or so ago.

I noticed two girls both with brown hair standing near the edge of the woods opposite me. I knew by scent one was Angela but didn't recognize the other. When she turned around I saw that it was Bella, but I didn't recognize her scent. They saw me and ran. Something inside of me told me to go after them, so I did. When I started running I noticed I wasn't a wolf anymore. I ran as fast as I could through the trees and was growing tired quickly.

I blew out of the trees and was in front of the Cullen's house. Weird…I knew the woods were nowhere near their house. Bella and Angela were standing in the doorway and I called after them. Why weren't they responding to me? They just stared at me with sad expressions and stepped into the house, I noticed Angela had a suitcase in her hand where was she going?

I ran up the steps and tried the door but it was jammed. I pushed and pushed and finally slammed into the door with my shoulder and it burst open. I called for Bella and Angela but no one answered. The house was empty, and I mean _totally_ empty. I ran through each room and there was no furniture or anything. I called everyone's names as I ran through the house totally confused.

And then I heard a ringing. I made my way to the kitchen looking for where I knew the Cullen's phone would be, but it wasn't there. The mysterious phone kept ringing, and I ran out to the front yard to see if anything was there. Just then I saw Angela with a suitcase stepping into a car, giving me one final glance she got in and the car started to pull away. That damn ringing still hasn't stopped.

"Hey wait!" I heard myself shout. "Where are you going? Angela wait!" I called but she couldn't hear me still. Again I ran after her behind the car but it kept going faster.I finally was in a full sprint shouting her name over and over again in desperation until I tripped over something and hit the ground hard.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Stupid weird yet realistic dreams…

Then I realized that the ringing hadn't been my dream but was my house phone. I got out of my bed careful not to wake Angela up and stumbled down the hall to pick up the receiver.

"Mmmyeah?" I grumbled into the phone, leaning back against the wall.

"Jake it's Bella."

"Hey Bells, so weird that you called, I just had the weirdest dream ev-" I started.

"Tell me later." She interrupted. "Do you know where Angela is?" she asked in an urgent voice.

"Yeah yeah, she's here. We made up don't worry." I assured her.

"That's great Jake really. But her dad just called me really really worried wondering where she was."

I gulped. A sudden wave of nervousness rushed over me and my mind reeled. "Holy crap Bella what time is it?!" I half shouted.

"One in the morning."

"Oh no no no no no." I stammered. We are so so dead. "What did you tell him?!"

"That I didn't know where she was Jake how was I supposed to know she was with you?" she explained. "I told him I'd call you but you know there was that storm tonight…he called the police Jake…they are looking for her."

Have I mentioned how dead we were yet?

"This is not good." I said blankly. "I'm going to go wake her up."

"Call me after this is all solved no matter what time."

"You got it…and thanks.." I muttered hanging up the phone.

I ran into my room and saw that Angela was already stirring. "Angela, you have to wake up." I said loudly and shook her a little more roughly than I would under normal circumstances.

"What's going on?" she asked blinking, then suddenly it hit her.

"Oh no…did we fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is it late?"

"Yes. It's 1."

"And my dad?"

"Already called the cops."

"Shit." She said suddenly. I looked at her wide eyed. I'd never heard Angela swear before. This was really really bad.

She got up from the bed and started to whip around frantically looking for all her stuff. "Where's my phone?....what about my keys?...Oh my goodness 13 missed calls?!"

"Ang just calm down we'll get it figured out. Maybe you should call your dad so he can stop worrying. Just tell him the truth I guess." I said as calmly as I could.

"The truth?" she asked staring at me like I had 5 heads. "You want me to tell _my _dad….that I fell asleep in _your_ bed?"

"Er.." I really didn't have an answer for that one. "Well….not all of the truth…but-"

I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Oh no…" I looked out the window and saw Charlie's cruiser in front of my house. "It's Charlie." I breathed he wouldn't go so hard on me. Thank God for having a town so small that it only had a few police officers on duty.

I went to get the door but then I saw another car pull up. A pretty nice sedan, and I saw a familiar but not so friendly face get out.

Mr. Weber.

"Angela your dad is here!" I whispered in a panic. She froze in front of me.

"My clothes."

"What?" I was looking for more of a telling me what to do response.

"Where are my clothes that I came in?!" she whispered back.

"I have no clue….why?" I had no clue why she was worrying over her stupid clothes.

"Because" she had a half whisper half shouting thing going on right now. "I'm in YOUR clothes right now...my dad sees me he's going to think…"

"Oh no…" I realized.

"Yeah." She said bluntly looking for her clothes in my room, and I started to help in a rush. A second knock came.

"Jacob, it's Charlie…open up now." Came Charlie's friendly but serious voice. "Don't make me call your father."

I gulped looking at Angela, she shared the same panicked look with me. I sighed. "I have to get the door, stay in here and change and I'll just explain the truth…"

I went through my small living room and took a deep breath before opening my front door. Charlie stood there with his arms crossed and a curious look on his face. Mr. Weber was beside him looking worried. "Is my daughter here?" he questioned immediately.

"Yes sir." I swallowed hard. It felt like there was a rock in my throat.

He looked relieved and angry at the same time, which I never knew was possible. Charlie stepped in. "How bout you let us in Jacob. I can't wait to hear this story." I could see the slight smile play over his face. Charlie and my dad would probably laugh about this for years…

I stepped out of the way and they both passed by me into the living room and Charlie took a seat in his usual chair. Mr. Weber sat uncomfortably on the couch and I just stood there not knowing what to say. I explained that Angela had come over and had gotten soaked so I offered her some dry clothes, and that she was tired so she fell asleep and I had promised to wake her up, but I also fell asleep. I just left out that we happened to be in the same bed when it happened.

Angela came out of my room still in the clothes I loaned her, and her dad stood up to face her. "You had me and your mother worried out of our minds." He said, but with no anger in his voice, just relief. "My angel please never do that to us again." He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry daddy." Angela responded. "It was a mistake, I'm so sorry."I knew how hard it was to stay mad at Angela when she says sorry like that, so I knew her and her dad would be fine. It was me he would hate…and most likely blame.

Me and Charlie stood there awkwardly as they embraced until Charlie cleared his throat. "It's late." He said finally. "Glad this ended well Joseph." He said to Mr. Weber, shaking his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Jacob, you and your dad are coming for dinner."

"See you then Charlie. Sorry about how late it is." I said goodbye and walked him to the door.

"Part of the job." He said simply and headed out to his cruiser. Angela and her dad then came out to the door.

"You go ahead out to your car and wait for me, you can follow me home. I'll just be a minute." Mr. Weber told Angela. We didn't say a word to each other but as she headed out the door we exchanged a look that was a mix of worry and apologies.

Mr. Weber took a step closer to me when Angela was out of the way and looked me in the eye. I held his gaze, determined to stand my ground my ground this time. We hadn't done anything wrong, there was nothing to be afraid of. It was an honest mistake. I realized the only reason I was scared of him was being at risk of losing Angela, and tonight she made it clear that I'd never lose her just because of her dad.

"This isn't helping your case any Jacob." He said sternly. Okay…so maybe he was a bit intimidating.

"I know." I answered. "It was an honest mistake sir. But I am sorry you had to worry."

"I appreciate that." He said without much sincerity, but hey at least he's trying. "But that's my only daughter out there in that car, so you have to understand why I'm so protective."

I nodded. "I understand completely. But I love your daughter sir, I wouldn't hurt her." I said with confidence.

His face grew angry when I said I loved her. "I know the trend around this town is to marry young but you two are too young to be throwing that word around like it's nothing. You've only known each other for a month. This _is _a summer romance. I'm sorry to say this but you have to know that this can't last."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but he wouldn't let me.

"You should end this now before it gets messy." He told me. "In September you'll be here and she'll be off at college. You don't want to hold each other back do you?"

I kept my mouth shut.

"I know I haven't been exactly gracious Jacob, and I apologize for that, I'm sure you're really a nice kid if I could get to know you…but we don't have that kind of time, she'll be leaving soon. I'm sorry to break it to you." He said as he then proceeded out the door and pulled away from my house, Angela following him.

My dream suddenly made sense.

College.

"_She'll be leaving soon"

* * *

_

**Thanks so much for reading, remember to let me know what you thought! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, have a good week!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This may be the quickest I've updated xD.**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me a review, you guys are great!**

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

When I woke up the next morning I called Angela immediately, but there was no answer. I couldn't shake the pit of worry I had in my stomach ever since last night. Leaving. College. Why haven't I thought that far ahead. Has she even thought that far ahead?

Was her dad right?

No, I told myself. We would make it work no matter what. All I needed to do was talk to her and I'd be all right. All I needed to do was hear her voice.

I thought maybe her dad wasn't letting her use the phone so I decided to go for a run over there. When I got to her house through the woods I came around to the driveway and saw that there were no cars. My heart sank, but I'd try again in a few hours. The trick was to keep busy until then.

I offered to cover a spot on patrol even though I wasn't assigned for today, and figured I'd use the day off some other time. But that only lasted a few hours. It was just after lunch and I still had nothing to do. And all patrol gave me was give me time to think clearly, and that's the last thing I wanted to be doing. I decided to fill my mind with cars and music and worked on everything possible on my car. I knew all I had to do was make it to dinner at Charlie's with Bella and my dad.

I went to Sam's and hung out with some of the rest of the pack for awhile. We talked a bit about sports and played video games. But they kept noticing my distant behavior but I didn't really feel like sharing. I left and took the longest way home possible. When I got there I went right to the phone and tried her again, to no answer. I slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Take it easy there, I don't want to buy another one of those." My dad said.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Girl trouble?" he asked jokingly.

"You have no idea." I breathed. "What time are we going to the Swans'?"

"Right about now." He said throwing me the keys. "Let's go."

I smiled in relief and we headed out to the car. I missed going to Bella's old house to visit her, it was always the Cullen's nowadays. I drove down the familiar winding roads to the Swan residence and let my mind wander off.

"It's not every day we get all four of us together for dinner at Charlie's." My dad said suddenly.

"I know, it's nice though." I responded as we pulled up to the house.

"Yeah, plus it will come around a lot less once she's gone." My dad stated.

"Gone…" I said, not really a question but my dad took it as one.

"Yeah college you know, Alaska." He said with a smile. "Poor Charlie."

I shut the car off numbly and helped my dad out of the car and into his wheelchair. There it was again…college….Only in Bella's case, it wasn't exactly college. It hit me all over again, I had forgotten that Angela wasn't the only person I cared about in my dream. The empty Cullen house wouldn't leave my mind all of a sudden.

Charlie came out to greet us and I found Bella in the kitchen making dinner happily. "How did last night go? You never called." She asked curiously.

"What happened last night?" My dad chipped in.

"I'll fill you in while we watch the game in here." Charlie said leading my dad in front of the tv.

"Her dad hates me, nothing out of the ordinary." I said flatly to Bella once they were out of the room.

"Have you talked to her today?"

"No, she's not home."I answered as I took a seat at the table.

"Where is she?" Bella asked, stirring what looked to be spaghetti sauce.

"I don't know." Bella came over and sat down across from me.

"Are you alright?" she asked studying my expression.

"When are you leaving?" I asked suddenly. I couldn't help myself.

"What?" she asked taken aback.

"When are you leaving?" I asked again louder.

"Jacob I-"she started.

"Just tell me Bella." I said angrily.

"A few days." She answered softly.

It felt like I got punched in the stomach. It was almost worse than when Mr. Weber reminded me Angela would be leaving.

"A few days…" I repeated in astonishment.

"You were okay with this before the wedding." Bella started becoming defensive.

"It wasn't real then." I told her. "It didn't occur to me, I always thought for some reason that you wouldn't leave, but here we are."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not." I cut her off. "It's like your best friend doesn't even factor into your decision. You're just going to go off and leave me."

"Leave you? Jake, I'm leaving everyone…"

"And you don't think that's a little messed up, selfish even?!" I didn't know where this was all coming from it just came pouring out.

"I know it's hard but Edward and I are married now, and you knew this would happen."

"What am I supposed to do for those years where you can't be near blood without wanting to rip something apart?" I asked my tone still angry but hushed so Charlie wouldn't hear. "That's a long time Bella, maybe not for vampires…but for me that's a long time to be without my best friend."

"Jake I know," Bella tried desperately. "but you have Angela…"

"I don't, she's gone too."

"No…Jake…"

"Bella just…" I put my head in my hands. "I don't want to talk about it tonight." Not until I talk to her, I thought.

I got up and went into the other room with my dad and Charlie as Bella continued to cook dinner. Dinner was silent other than the happy chatter between our parents. Me and Bella didn't say a word. She looked sad but at this point I didn't even care. I was going to be sad for years.

When dinner was over we said our goodbyes and I didn't even make eye contact with Bella. I took my dad home and told him I was going for a drive. I drove back to Forks and felt a wave a relief hit me when there was only one car in the driveway and it was usually the one Angela drove. I parked out of sight down the street and got out of the car. I went to the door and knocked, prepared to bolt if her dad answered.

Luckily Angela answered the door. "Hey." I said as I stood on her porch.

"Hi Jake." She said smiling. I felt a lot of tension slip away immediately. "Are you alright, you look stressed." She noticed and coming closer towards me.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck without a word. She wrapped her arms around me in response and said nothing surprisingly. I felt like if I let go with her right now I'd lose her forever so my grip remained firm and I breathed slowly, trying to calm my anger that was leftover from dinner. Finally I let go and stepped back, she motioned for me to come in, but she looked worried.

"I'm fine I think." I told her as she led me into the living room to sit down. "It's just I've had a lot on my mind I guess."

She sat down next to me and ran her hand through my hair and down to my back and rubbed it back and forth. It was soothing and made me want to talk more. "I had this dream last night when we were asleep…" I started. "and it was really weird but you and Bella left." I explained.

"Okay…" she said not fully understanding.

"And your dad…" but I stopped myself, not wanting to get into that. "It just hit me that you're both leaving me, going off to other places, and I'm going to be stuck here. You are the two most important people to me what am I going to do? I don't want to hold you back Ang and I-"

"Whoa, holding me back?" she said and smiled in reassurance. "Jake I'm going to college like 45 minutes from here I'm not going anywhere cross country. You'll visit as much as you can, almost every day hopefully with your car and/or running skills." She laughed. "I'll be home on weekends, and vacations are ridiculously long during college… I've thought about this a lot." She said continuing to rub her hand across my shoulder.

"You have?" I asked but I don't know why I was really surprised.

"Yes," she said holding my hand with her free one, "it's okay we aren't like other couple's who do this long distance thing you know." She reminded me. "You happen to be printed on me or whatever-

"Imprinted." I corrected.

"Right, imprinted, and I'm in love with you Jacob, it's going to be fine…we'll be fine." She reassured me. "I can't believe you got so worked up over this." She laughed lightly and placed a kiss on my temple.

"I panicked." I admitted. "That dream really freaked me out…" I shook my head. I definitely let my mind get ahead of me when it came to Angela. I smiled at the fact that she made everything feel so much better and easier.

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

"A lot less panicked that's for sure. But I don't know what to do about Bella." I admitted. "She's really leaving."

"I know, that's going to be hard for me too. But I'll be here for you whenever you need me." Angela tried, and I knew that. But what about when I needed advice on Angela??

"I'm just afraid when she comes back and she's…changed...if I'll still feel the same way about her I mean, will she even be the same Bella? There's no real guarantee when it comes to that. I just don't want to lose one of my best friends you know?"

"I know…I'm sorry." She said.

I took a deep breath and started laughing to myself.

"What?" She asked.

"I feel sort of stupid for freaking out." I said and continued laughing.

"I would have freaked out too with the 24 hrs you've had." She said softly.

I nodded. "Where were you today anyway?"

"Cousin's birthday party." She answered in a bored tone. "I left early though, me and my dad are sort of fighting."

"Sorry about that..." I said knowing full well I was the reason they weren't getting along.

"It's not your fault, he'll come around. He thinks you have some master plan to keep me from going to college or something. I don't know what's gotten into him, he's never been like this before." She said and grew sad by the end of it.

"God how'd he figure out my master plan." I said in fake horror. "Guess I'll just have to go make someone else give up their life for me." And started to get up from the couch.

"I don't think so!" She said laughing and dragged me back down by the arm.

I laughed until I moved my face closer to her's and felt the familiar feeling of her lips on mine. I leaned back on the couch until she was lying on top of me. We continued kissing until I felt my senses becoming frazzled yet again, and I remembered where I was.

"Your…parents…" I managed to get out against my will.

"I think we have a few minutes." She said breathless and went on to kiss my jaw and neck.

That was until we heard the car doors slam.

"A few minutes?!" I questioned laughing and getting up as Angela pushed me towards the back.

"Go out the back door!" she shouted. "Where's your car?"

"Parked it down the road don't worry." I said as she shoved me out the back door. "I'll come back later tonight, so don't call animal control if some random wolf is outside your window." I joked.

"See you then." She promised and gave me a kiss goodbye. I turned around smiling and ran as fast as I could to the woods to make sure I couldn't be seen by her parents.

I thought about what happened that day on the drive home. And I knew one thing was for sure…I'd be one hundred percent totally and completely lost without her.

* * *

**Not sure about how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Remember to let me know what you think. I hope you guys have a good week and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible xD.**


End file.
